


【鹰眼中心/队鹰】棉花糖、柠檬汁和手工冰淇淋

by naodongda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 鹰眼中心
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 68,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naodongda/pseuds/naodongda
Summary: 克林特·巴顿在复仇者主题广场拥有了一家20平米的甜品店，只卖棉花糖、柠檬汁和手工冰淇淋





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运，作者ALL鹰党  
> 本篇算一篇有ALL鹰暗示的队鹰结局文

  


[一] 

  


“如果你拒绝，绝对会变成一场灾难！” 

  

脸上带着雀斑的高个男人红着眼圈吸了吸鼻子，把一大束包扎好的红玫瑰压在款台上。克林特停下手里的清算工作，抬头瞥了一眼，估算那玩意很有可能花掉了眼前这穷鬼好几天的薪水，“不行，鲍勃。” 

  


“别这样，克林特。”鲍勃努力哀求，半个身子都挤到了台面上，那套一眼就能看出是借来的昂贵西装褶皱成滑稽的样子，“就在那呆一小会儿，你可以打个招呼就走……” 

         

克林特无力地翻了个白眼，走出柜台，把那束玫瑰塞回到鲍勃手里，然后推着他的肩膀向店外走，“你还能更愚蠢点吗！说真的，装基佬去打击你前女友和她现任男友？我怎么一点都不奇怪她会跟你分手。” 

  


“呜~克林特、克林特~~~好哥们！看在我们的交情份上！就剩下不到一个小时……我、我也找不到其他人了。”鲍勃双手狠狠扣住门框，打死也不肯迈出去一步。克林特皱起眉，然后四处张望，准备瞧瞧店里有什么称手的东西，可以把这只一失恋就脑残且每月至少失恋一次的大苍蝇赶走。 

  


鲍勃显然看出了克林特的意图，干脆把左腿勾上门板，脖子一横，大声哀嚎，“还有这家店！克林特，不看交情也要想想这家店！我帮了你那么那么多次，你就不能帮我这一次吗！” 

  


嘿，正中靶心。 

  


然后，克林特·巴顿的脑子就进水了，不，他被说服了。 

他得帮鲍勃这个忙。不只因为鲍勃是他出院后交到的第一个好朋友，还因为鲍勃帮他赢得了这家店。呃，好吧，或多或少是这样。 

  

没错，克林特·巴顿拥有一家小店。不到20平米，店内只出售三种商品：棉花糖、柠檬汁和手工冰淇淋。 

  


就算这样，他的小作坊依然生意兴隆。 

  


原因嘛，除了味道确实不错（且店主卖相良好），更重要的是，这家店开在了复仇者主题广场——恰好正对那块24小时昼夜滚动复仇者们拯救世界精彩画面的巨型大屏幕。 

  


作为复仇者主题广场的投资筹建方暨管理方，斯塔克集团在营销上做足了噱头。 

每个月，甚至有时候是每周，主题广场内的店面就会收到数量可观、可以作为赠品使用的最新复仇者周边产品。小到美国队长的盾牌夜光胸针，大到钢铁侠1:1塑料模型，花样多到叫人难以置信。 

  


可以说，有了这些赠品，就算是在复仇者主题广场上卖空气也不愁卖不出去。 

那么开一家专卖复仇者周边产品的商店不是更赚钱吗？ 

克林特·巴顿实在不明白死有钱人的想法。 

  


当然，他也会感叹自己的幸运。 

要知道，当时复仇者主题广场店面招租可是轰动了整座城市，各大商家挤破脑袋申请入驻。可惜不差钱的斯塔克集团老板放出话来，要求广场内所有店主必须是复仇者资深粉丝，并组织专业团队，进行了为期一周的复仇者相关知识问答竞赛，或称其为“花边新闻八卦消息大比拼”更为贴切。 

  


在赛事热炒的同时，催生出一个热门兼职——AVG专职代表，就是接受高额薪酬代表大公司争夺店铺入驻资格的人。 

  


克林特·巴顿就是其中一员。 

  

但请不要误会，他可不是什么复仇者们的狂热粉丝，克林特甚至可以说对那些超级英雄完全不感兴趣，是鲍勃非要拉着他一起赚钱。 

  


_“克林特_ _~_ _克林特！哦_ _~_ _我们必须参加！知道吗，这是千载难逢的好机会，无限接近我的女神！哦，上帝，我的女神也许哪一天就会出现在我的店里！”_ __

  


当时鲍勃举着宣传单冲进克林特打工的餐厅，兴奋得像是被他的女神抽了一顿鞭子，拽起克林特不管不顾就冲去了报名处。 

__

哦，克林特提过鲍勃·史密斯是个愿意死在黑寡妇高跟鞋下的死宅吗？ 

  

就算那位神秘女士一直戴着半截假面，也不影响鲍勃去膜拜她的黑色制服战袍、对着她的等身抱枕打炮。不知道为什么，这让克林特感到十分不适，倒不是说他歧视他的朋友会对抱枕撸来撸去，而是……总觉得，这是十分危险的举动。 

  


克林特和鲍勃为了赢得比赛，花了足够的时间和金钱去搜集各种复仇者的信息。鲍勃本身就是粉丝，干这事简直就是把老鼠扔进了奶酪堆；而克林特只是收集、分析、记忆。他有个好大脑，虽然谈不上过目不忘，但背资料这事难不倒他。 

  


真正困难的是分辨消息的真假。 

**钢铁侠的身高真的有** **175cm** **？美国队长跟雷神真的比过胸围？黑寡妇真的不用香水？鹰眼真的跟团队里所有人睡过了？** ****

诸如此类。 

如果比赛再晚开始一天，克林特发誓他绝对会被各路五花八门的消息搞疯！ 

  


因为准备充足，克林特和鲍勃十分轻松地进入了复赛。很快，大企业找上门，在天价面前，两个人爽快地签署了代理合同。只可惜，鲍勃并没有如愿挺进决赛，他死于“钢铁侠的身高”。 

怎么说呢，如果你非要拿小道消息去辩驳官方正确答案，被踢出局那是铁定的事了。 

  


而克林特不仅顺利进入了决赛，在最终对决战他还拼到了第二名。这简直太神奇了！因为最后一轮抢答题根本是在拼运气。 

那些题目刁钻的难以想象，它们从没出现在任何报道中，至少克林特没见过。其他参赛选手面对选项也是一脸空白。 

  

_黑寡妇大姨妈时喜欢扯谁的耳朵？_ __

_钢铁侠起床气的经典表现？？_ __

_浩克从来没撕裂过的睡前玩具？？？_ __

_鹰眼喝醉时喜欢舔哪种箭头？？？？_ __

_雷神往嘴里塞满汉堡的最高记录？？？？？_ __

_美国队长洗澡前的准备动作？？？？？？_ __

  

上帝啊，这都他妈的是些什么问题！ 

  


好吧，就算如此不靠谱，克林特还是凭借自己出色的直觉获得了入驻资格。 

只不过，马上另一件不靠谱的事发生了…… 

跟克林特签下合同的那家公司不知出于什么原因，宁愿支付他赔偿金也不准备履行合同。并且，克林特也不能再将入驻资格转手他人——基于参赛协议还是什么的破玩意。反正结果就是，克林特本人被要求要在复仇者主题广场上开一家店。不限经营内容。 

  

好吧，既然克林特因为陪鲍勃准备比赛丢了工作，而他们又允许他挑了最小的面积，拿到手的违约金也足够本钱，干嘛不试一把呢？ 

  


总之，整个经过就是这样。 

  

克林特·巴顿在复仇者主题广场拥有了一家20平米的甜品店，只卖棉花糖、柠檬汁和手工冰淇淋。 

  

而鲍勃确实帮了不少忙，棉花糖就是他的主意，还有那几十次柠檬汁和手工冰淇淋的试吃。 

所以，克林特决定他应该帮帮鲍勃，尽管十分愚蠢。 

但是，嘿，朋友就该这样。 

  


[二]

  

鲍勃用足够领罚单的速度将克林特送回了家。 

四人约会嘛，明争暗斗，得上战袍！ 

  

克林特洗完澡，翻出自己最好的西装，对着镜子比了比。呃，看起来似乎不够基。既然做戏，就要做足。 

他又在柜子里一通折腾，扒拉了好几层，终于翻出了那件他姐姐寄给他的圣诞礼物，一件黑色深V半透明无袖T恤。 **上帝知道她为什么送他这个。** ****

克林特一次都没穿过，今天终于派上了用场。 

  

裤子，皮裤显然是上乘选择，但过于轻佻，也许会让对方误会他和鲍勃的关系不够真诚。克林特想了想，抓出一条半新不旧的低腰包臀牛仔裤。 

他蹬上靴子，又用发胶抓了抓头发，喷了点古龙水，最后，往脖子上挂了条金属链，简单的菱形坠饰刚好垂到V型领口的边缘，若隐若现。完美！ 

  

克林特在镜子里打量了自己一番，不禁吹了个口哨，真不赖，绝、对、够基！ 

可惜他没有耳洞，不然再戴上个耳钉，就更逼真了。 

  

克林特满意地哼着小曲走到客厅时，鲍勃正无聊地翻看花花公子。看到他走出来，鲍勃先是愣了一下，然后嘴巴张了张才发出声音，“操，克林特，你、你真的不是基佬吗？我是说，操你的，你现在看上去比这帮妞儿都辣得多。” 

  

“闭嘴吧，娘娘腔。”克林特不爽地踹了鲍勃一脚，恶狠狠地说，“就这么一次，听见没有，下次再办蠢事可别来找我！” 

  

鲍勃用力地点着头，把撂在沙发上的玫瑰送到克林特手里，几乎激动到说不出话。好吧，如果真的能保持这样就好了。因为接下来的半小时车程，鲍勃都在喋喋不休，关于他女友，不，前女友看到克林特热辣的模样将会是多么难堪。 

  

事实证明，鲍勃说得一点没错。 

他的前女友，艾玛小姐，现在真就是一副想把克林特掐死在餐桌再把尸体剁碎扔出去喂狗的神情。 

而艾玛的现任男友，呃，似乎也没有她吹嘘得那么爱她，他的眼睛几乎黏在克林特身上拿不下来，并且表现得过于殷勤。 

  

克林特在心中冷笑。如果这个男人不是艾玛找来假扮男友气鲍勃的真基佬，那么就是他远没有艾玛想象的那么直。 

  

“鲍勃，亲爱滴，你不想说说你们的相遇吗？是不是比我们当时还要浪漫？” 

  

“哦，我们……我们是在医院门口碰到的，他的、克林特的轮椅撞到了我……然后我们……” 

  

**鲍勃这个蠢货！** 克林特真想把脸埋进手里。瞧，艾玛只不过摆出一副甜美的样子，他的朋友就忘记了初衷，直接把实话抖了出去。 

一路上编造的那些游轮相遇的浪漫情节呢？克林特可是连游泳池边递上去的是什么酒这种细节都想好了呢！ 

  

不过，说起他和鲍勃的相遇…… 

克林特无聊地拿叉子翻动着盘子里的意面，似乎那天从医院出来吃的也是这个。 

  

他当时在医院里躺了两个半月，记忆一片混乱，要不是医生帮他在手机图片里找到了线索，他甚至都忘了自己是为什么摔碎了几乎全身的骨头。 

  

**徒手攀岩爱好者。** ****

  

是的是的，他记得自己是从高处摔了下来，就是细节有点想不起来。 

不过这不重要，很多事情的细节他都忘记了。他甚至忘记了他姐姐的生日，他不记得家里的卷纸都塞在什么地方。 

  

这真他妈的糟糕透顶。 

心理医生给他的建议是：当他忘记什么就要大声说出自己的质疑，那会唤起他的记忆。 

还别说，真挺管用。 

  

记忆在他出院后第二天开始慢慢恢复。 

  

首先回归的是关于毕业舞会。 

他翻着高中毕业纪念册，大声哀叹自己居然想不起来究竟约了哪个妹子。结果第二天一觉醒来，克林特突然就记起了拉拉队长琳娜和她的红色抹胸小礼服，还有超赞的热吻和爱抚。他们在休息区做到一半就被另一对更急切的情侣打断，不得不换到了图书馆。 

  

克林特记起了高中时代。所有那些细节，清晰的就好像有人在夜里给他进行了游戏资料补完。 

然后他也想起了自己的银行卡密码，很少的积蓄，但足够赔付被他损坏的轮椅。对，那玩意不算医保范围。 

  

一个破轮椅。撞到鲍勃的那个。 

  

鲍勃当时刚跟不知道第几任前女友分手，嚎啕大哭并酒醉之后跌破了鼻子，还没冲进医院大门就撞上了克林特的轮椅。其实克林特根本不再需要那玩意了，是唠叨不停的护工坚持他必须坐上去，多亏了鲍勃，克林特趁机将那碍眼的东西踹到了马路边。 

  

那本该引发一场不大不小的争执。 

  

但马路上突然开始啃人的垃圾桶让他们迅速团结在一起，东躲西藏，直到复仇者赶过来拯救了所有人。 

哦，也是从那时起，鲍勃从复仇者粉丝升级为“我愿当黑寡妇的奴隶”。 

她不但救了他们，临走时还在克林特的面颊上亲了一口，要他多保重。直接导致鲍勃不依不饶缠了克林特好几天，逼问他是不是认识复仇者，跟黑寡妇有什么关系。 

  

结果嘛，鲍勃当然大失所望，但他们却意外地成了不错的朋友。 

  

“原来你和克林特那么早就认识了，怎么没听你提起过？难道我们交往的时候，你就背着我跟他在一起？” 

艾玛的声音陡然尖锐起来，周围食客纷纷投来不悦目光。她的脸立刻变得通红，搅动起手指，那表情……嗯嗯嗯，克林特几乎可以预料到电影俗套情节即将上演。 

果然她一把握住鲍勃的手，泪水在眼眶中滚动，“鲍勃·史密斯，你究竟有没有爱过我？” 

  

上帝借他一双狗眼吧， **他实在看不下去了** 。 

  

克林特砰地放下刀叉，站起来，揉了揉鼻梁，把骂人的话吞回肚子里，吸了口气，然后说，“抱歉，鲍勃，我实在帮不了你。” 

  

“什么？克林特——” 

  

“去问艾玛，她简直跟你一样愚蠢，从某种程度上说，你们相当般配。祝你们有个愉快的夜晚！” 

  

克林特朝他们甩了个飞吻，头也不回地离开了餐厅。 

他这才叫帮了朋友一个大忙呢！ 

  

双手插着兜溜达出两条街，克林特才突然意识到他需要考虑如何回家的问题。 

之前出门太急，他身上一分钱也没带，而此时回去找鲍勃借钱显然已经来不及了。克林特毫不怀疑，那对爱情鸟已经滚在了最近一家宾馆的双人大床上。他哀怨地掏出手机滑动屏幕……这个时间谁会有空出来接他回城。 

  

“嘿，需要搭个便车么？” 

  

克林特回过头，有个男人摇下车窗，正笑盈盈看着他。 

  

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

[三] 

  


克林特不是没有被人搭讪过，也不是没有被男人搭讪过。 

但是，从来没人跟他开口问、过、价！ 

都怪这身该死的 **基佬装** ！ 

操，他根本没打算惹麻烦，他根本没想去伤害谁，他根本没……没料到只是搭个车就会闹进警察局。 

**这不是他的错** ，真的。 

  

他上车后没多久，看起来还挺憨厚的男人就摸上了他的大腿，龇牙淫笑，“宝贝儿，你找到了好生意，就冲这双长腿我愿意多付你一倍的价格。” 

  

瞧，话说成这样，还有只手在你大腿上摸呀摸，克林特怎么能忍住不去掰开那只毛手再送上一记老拳？ 

  

好吧，克林特真不知道自己可以掰断那个人的手指和胳膊，揍断肋骨。也许这又是被遗忘的细节之一。他只是想教训一下不长眼的色鬼，但打成伤残可不在计划内。 

所以，当车子在他思考的三秒钟里冲出马路、撞到消防栓……哦，也完完全全是个意外了。 

  

“今天真是个操蛋的日子。” 

  

在克林特被压在警车前盖双手被铐时，他由衷地赞叹着。 

  

**是的，今天从一大早就麻烦不断。** ****

  

  

当克林特骑着他心爱的小绵羊摩托车来到复仇者广场边，发现到处挤满了人，广场巡警对他举牌子，他不得不下来推着摩托走了几百米。等心烦意乱地打开店门，看到那堆新送来的复仇者赠品，克林特才想起是怎么回事。 

  

复仇者主题活动日。 

对，今天有一支复仇者最新宣传片会在广场大屏幕上首播。 

怪不得昨天闭店的时候看到有人在广场上安营扎寨，应该是为了占据一个更好的观影位置。真是疯狂。 

  

下午临近三点，广场上几乎没有再能下脚的地方。粉丝们装扮成偶像的模样或是穿着印有他们模样的衣服，跟着大屏幕齐声倒数： 

_5——_

_4——_

_3——_

_2——_

_1——_ _！_ __

复仇者LOGO出现，欢呼声震天。克林特耳朵直发疼。 

接着是成员资料、个人写真、战斗画面…… 

然后，美国队长发表了一通关于复仇者要保卫地球守护人类的激昂宣言。 

最后，斯塔克集团阔佬、复仇者里唯一公布真实身份的矮富帅宣布：将要推出一档复仇者动画片。 

宣传视频最终以复仇者们动画海报定格作为结束。 

  

人群激动地再次欢呼，好像还有人晕倒在地。当大屏幕开始滚动第五遍的时候，粉丝们开始不停尖叫，因为之前播出的时候，所有人都屏住呼吸生怕错过一句台词。 

  

克林特很不开心。 

因为这意味着一整天，广场上都要挤满神经病，他们将一刻不停地对着大屏幕嘶吼，没有人会闲下来品尝他的柠檬汁。好吧，不一定，也许他们喊渴了，会过来买一杯。嘿，新周边可是浩克的裤衩模型钥匙链，挺酷的不是吗？ 

  

克林特将那堆东西串在一起挂在店内小黑板旁，不确定会不会吸引到什么顾客。 

  

“此地只靠卖柠檬汁就能存活？” 

  

“喂，不要无视棉花糖和手工冰淇淋，它们会伤心的。”克林特转过身露出一个职业微笑，通常他这么笑的时候，别人多少都会买点什么，“想来点什么？今天的赠品可是浩克的裤衩。” 

  


面前的客人脸色瞬间变得有点难看，瞥了一眼紫色裤衩挂件，嘶嘶地说，“为何你们会喜欢如此丑陋之物。” 

  

“因为物种的多样性？”克林特自认幽默地回了一句，但没收到顾客的笑脸，这不多见。不过没关系，克林特有杀手锏。他伸出手指做了一个稍等的手势，然后弯腰从隐蔽的地方拎出一个编织筐摆在柜台上。那里面堆满了各式各样复仇者周边赠品，绝版赠品。 

  

“瞧瞧这儿有没有你感兴趣的？这些可只有我店里有，其他店都把过期货定时上缴了，不敢再拿出来……但谁让顾客是上帝呢，而我又不是个拘泥守旧的店主。” 

克林特扬扬自得地眨眨眼，换上了一副“遇到我你简直太幸运了赶快买样东西付账吧”的姿态。 

  

对方终于露出浅笑，绿色的眼睛端详了克林特一阵，声音滑腻地像自言自语，“唔，我对此印象深刻。” 

  

克林特直觉这人有点古怪。 

瞧着不像是广场上复仇者尖叫粉丝团成员，但是……这个天气披着绿色长围巾，手里还拿了一只手杖，正常人会这样装扮吗？克林特想了想。好吧，复仇者主题广场上从来不缺这一类人。玩角色扮演的。 

  

克林特打趣问道，“大魔法师，你手里那个是接骨木吗？” 

  

男人愣了一下，抿起薄唇小心翼翼地看着他，显得十分紧张，“你……认得出我？” 

  

克林特挠了挠头，歉意地说，“哈，抱歉，还真认不出来。绝对不是你扮得不像，我没看过哈利波特全集。但你应该是蛇学院的对吧？” 

  

“洛基，我的名字。” 

  

“你好~来自斯莱特林的洛基阁下。” 

  

“我不属于那个地方。” 

  

“哦，抱歉，那你来自……？” 

  

洛基嘴动了一下但没有回答，眼神变得锐利起来。克林特耸耸肩，也闭上了嘴，知道自己的问题一定是冒犯了他。嘿，没看全哈利波特电影并不是件值得责怪的事吧？而且你脑袋上又没画出那道闪电伤疤，想要人人都认得出来，就该找点大众偶像。比如美国队长什么的。 

  

沉默了一会，洛基并没有离开的意思，他的手指开始在编织筐里滑动，“他们可真是想尽了一切办法。”语气漫不经心，他拎起一只鹰眼玩偶看了看，嘴角翘出一个让克林特不太舒服的弧度，“不喜欢超级英雄？” 

  


“超级英雄也是普通人，可以崇拜，但没必要神化。”不知道为什么，克林特想尽快结束这段交谈，“两杯柠檬汁附赠你手里的鹰眼，可以吗？” 

  


“随便什么。”洛基的笑容扩大了，好像克林特说了多了不起的话一样，“没必要神化……那你对众神怎么看？” 

  

克林特将两杯柠檬汁放在台上，咧嘴一笑，“一群互操的老古董？” 

  

洛基放声大笑，克林特不觉得这话有什么能让他的顾客笑到眼角挂出泪花。他把鹰眼玩偶从洛基手中拿过来，取下防盗签，递回去的同时又伸出另一只手，意思是，小子赶快掏钱滚蛋吧！ 

  

而洛基没有去接，反倒是望了一眼，颇为嫌弃地说，“我不要冒牌货。”然后伸出食指在克林特额头上轻轻一戳，“我会再来，你不用等太久。” 

  


什么混蛋玩意！ 

  

克林特看到那人转身走了才反应过来，气得差一点就跳出柜台追上去了。他冲着那个背影竖起中指大吼，“我店里的东西都他妈是有授权的正版！正品！比你那条破围巾正多啦！！” 

  

“呃……你好？” 

  

“棉花糖、柠檬汁和手工冰淇淋，想要什么？今天有浩克裤衩钥匙链赠送哦~” 

有顾客上门，克林特迅速恢复了笑脸，这叫职业素养。而且，算了，怪人天天有，不差那一个。 

只是，嘿，怎么又是一个玩角色扮演的。 

二战军装大帅哥，金发蓝眼大胸，克林特都想吹个口哨。 

  

但那帅哥好像被克林特刚才的模样惊到了，神色有些慌张，“我…我看到你对刚刚走出去那个人很生气……发生了什么，需要帮忙吗？” 

  

完蛋，被人看见冲顾客发脾气。 

他的好口碑啊！ 

  
[四]

  

可能表面上看不出来，但克林特其实挺重视别人对他小店的评价。 

毕竟是他亲生，不，亲手经营的。 

这不仅仅会影响到收入，还有损他的“光辉”形象。 

  

好吧，也许他的形象跟“光辉”两字沾不上边，但至少不能被人误会成容易炸毛的混球。 

  

“哦哦哦哦，你是说刚才那位客人啊~~”克林特拖了个长长的尾音，挺直腰板，抬手理了理头发，从肚子里打好的三份草稿中挑了一份应该符合眼前帅哥喜好的版本，“不要误会，我刚刚是在帮他对台本，你懂的。” 

  

但显然帅哥真的不懂，“可我看到——” 

  

“你看到的是一个正义勇敢的格林芬多在向愚弄他的斯莱特林发出最高级别的怒吼。” 

  

帅哥听完沉默了一会，好像在思考这句话的合理性。克林特莫名有点紧张，就像手持弹弓站在小学校长办公室里企图说服校长玻璃不是他打碎的一样。话说回来，哎，他小学校长是谁来着？ 

  

“所以你们——” 

  

“我们进行了一场实战演习，大兵，如果你也需要找人帮忙串个脚本，我完全可以胜任。”克林特再次展露自己的职业笑容，一只胳膊撑在柜台上，眼神诚恳地问，“那么……棉花糖、柠檬汁，还是手工冰淇淋？” 

  

帅哥眨了眨眼反应过来，“一杯柠檬汁，谢谢。”克林特满意地点点头，转身在清洗池里冲了冲手，正准备开工，就听客人微弱的声音飘荡过来，“抱歉……还是不要了。” 

  

什么？ 

克林特举着小刀回过头，对上一双充满歉意的蓝眼睛。金发男人的双手正从上衣口袋里掏出来，尴尬地垂落下去，神情窘迫。 

  

一连串动作表达得十分清楚，他、根、本、没、带、钱！ 

  

帅哥干咽了一口，克林特的眉毛随之挑了一下。小店主在心里碎碎念叨：这是一位充满正义感的善良公民，并且他长得很帅还穿着制服，他只是没带钱……是没带钱……没带钱…… 

  

**钱！** 之前那个诬赖他送盗版的混蛋也没付钱！！ 

还顺走了克林特两杯柠檬汁！ 

  

众神恨我—— 

**今天真是个操蛋的日子。** ****

  

“可惜你说晚了。”一刀将柠檬切成两半，克林特笑得有点混。 

  

帅哥的喉头又动了一下，似乎真的很渴，克林特赶在他开口前，一边将柠檬按在榨汁机上一边宣布，“这是免费赠饮，我是心甘情愿的。” 

  

瞧瞧，作为一个豁达的美国糙汉子，克林特当然不会真心计较几杯柠檬汁。 

实际上他赚的钱大多都是别人帮忙花掉的。 

别理解歪了，他没有被当凯子也没被朋友欺骗，只是对花钱不感兴趣。与其让钞票烂在银行，干嘛不帮助那些有兴趣的人呢？比如，帮鲍勃凑齐复仇者全员限量版兵人，还有支付粉丝见面会高额门票…… 

  

要知道，能找到令自己痴迷沉醉的人或物是多么幸福的事呐！ 

克林特怀念那种感觉。 

记忆中，他曾是那么迷恋徒手攀岩所带来的自我突破和内心平静，但现在，那些终极装备已经在角落里积灰。他记得它们，也仅仅是单纯记得了。 

  

有时候，克林特站在镜子前，端详身上那些明显是从高处跌落造成的旧伤疤，忍不住去想，那时他一定是用生命去爱着它的。 

  

正因如此，克林特并非真的反感广场上那些来来往往装扮奇特疯狂尖叫的复仇者粉丝，虽然他们有时举动匪夷所思还挺闹心，但不得不说那些笑脸真实得可爱。 

  

他愿意做点什么。例如，提供一杯免费赠饮。 

  

“……赠饮？”金发大兵瞪大了眼睛，难以置信，“为什么？” 

  

“我觉得你挺有潜质，就当是投资了。”克林特往杯子里插了跟吸管递过去，故意在男人全身扫视一圈，“你应该试试换身星条旗制服，扮美国队长要比二战大兵受欢迎多了。而且我敢说他本人肯定没有你长得帅，但胸肌可能差不多。” 

  

大兵脸颊泛红，似乎有些难堪，克林特开始反思自己是否过了界。他可是从来不对顾客下手啊，实际上，他很久没对任何人“下手”了，自从他的前女友跟他分手之后。那是克林特受伤住院前一周，他记不起被甩的原因，也没想探究，能遗忘这样的细节，其实挺不错。 

  

“真抱歉，我不是在试图——” 

  

“不不，我明白……谢谢，我很愿意品尝它。” 

  

大兵用双手接过杯子，有点过于郑重其事，他没有立刻去喝，而是拿在手里端详了一会。克林特猛然意识到错误，陌生人的免费饮料，危险代名词啊。这举动真有点蠢。 

  

“嘿，算了吧，我给你换成免费赠品怎么样？” 

  

“什么？”金发客人一脸茫然地望向他。哦，老天是多么公平，给你一张漂亮脸蛋，就不能再给你灵活的脑袋。克林特深深为这位反应明显迟钝的顾客感到惋惜。 

  

“瞧瞧这个斯塔克集团认证发行的复制版，”克林特顺手从墙面摘下那个号称全世界限量500个的美国队长盾牌，然后摆出自认为跟它主人一样帅气的姿势，“如果你认真考虑了我刚才那个关于更换扮演角色的建议，你一定会需要它。” 

  

“哦……谢谢你的好意，那个我已经……有一个了。”迟疑了一下，金发大兵说完后终于举起杯子，吸了一口，吞咽下去。在克林特的注视下，他惊讶地眨了眨眼，又吸了一大口。很好，他挺喜欢克林特的手艺。 

  

“喔~原来你是个美队粉。”肯定还是骨灰级的，因为很少有人能不对克林特的镇店赠品发出尖叫声。 

  

大兵摇摇头，表情有点困扰，“不，不算是，但我有个朋友……嗯，他很崇拜美国队长。” 

  

“嗯嗯嗯，兄弟，我太懂了，我也有那样的朋友。”克林特真想给眼前这个大个子来一个热情的拥抱，彼此好好安慰一番。当你身边也有个朋友总是把你珍藏的美人图片PS成他自己的偶像，你也就明白为什么克林特这么激动了。 

  

所以，他忍不住继续说下去，“我们应该介绍他们彼此认识一下，在汤上互粉什么的。鲍勃很会用电脑做他们粉丝喜欢的东西，如果你朋友有需要，鲍勃甚至能给他剪出一段队长的钙片。哦，当然不是那种色情演员拍的复仇者成人片，这东西要看原版。说真的那家伙确实看起来很有料，如果扒下那身制服——靠！” 

  

克林特抬手抹了把脸，柠檬汁顺着他的下巴滴落在柜台上，是的，他被帅哥喷了一脸。呃，就是字面意思。 

  

“咳咳咳咳……抱歉，我一时…咳咳……喝得太着急。”帅哥一通咳嗽，脸快憋成了西红柿。 

  

默默拿起毛巾胡乱地清理了一下，克林特认真反思是不是今天起床的方式有些不对？ 

  

“对不起，”帅哥又说了一遍，几乎不敢直视克林特的双眼，“听你说…从来没想过……呃，你是这么看美国队长的？” 

  


克林特倒了一杯清水递过去，皱了皱鼻头，“当然不是。但你不能否认它是个很好的谈资。”他又不是色情狂。 

  

“美国队长，复仇者不可亵渎的精神领袖，坚不可摧。不过老实说，我觉得他有点可怜，沉睡了70年，醒来后一定很寂寞。你想，一睁眼，亲人、朋友、战友……所有的人都不在了。” 

  


“我宁愿关于他的神奇传说都是炒作噱头，他们只是找了个年轻小子告诉世人这个伟大的家伙足足活了90年。因为，没有人应该承受这种痛苦。美国队长也一样。” 

  

“而且他有时候把自己绷得太紧了，从新闻里都看得出来。他应该放松放松，我是说，如果他是个老年人，也没必要非去证明自己能融入新年代。那些人应该劝他脱了制服到处逛一逛，给他介绍个女朋友或男朋友。话说回来，我看他跟黑寡妇就挺配的。” 

  

“那不可能！”急于争辩的帅哥又呛了一口，然后谨慎地提问，“你，恩，你挺了解他，美国队长？” 

  


“嘿，这全他妈是瞎猜。只不过看了点资料，你知道的，广场入驻权争夺什么的。我又不认识他，而且也没打算认识他。”没错，克林特可不是自虐狂。电影里那些跟超级英雄沾边的普通人，除了不停被恶棍们绑架，还能做点什么？ 

  

呃，他似乎又说错了话。  

对面那个人突然噎住了，脸颊从红润变得煞白，握着玻璃杯的手也微微发颤。 

场面还挺尴尬。 

  

_[_ _哦_ _~_ _你可看见_ _~_ _透过一线曙光_ _~_ _我们对着什么_ _~_ _发出欢呼的声……_ _]_

  

上帝保佑美国！电话来得太及时了，嘿，刚才是谁说自己不是美队粉？ 

  

当金发大兵放下水杯，不太情愿地掏出手机。克林特觉得眼前一晃，喔噢，居然是前两天才放出宣传图的预售款，斯塔克集团出品的高级货！没带钱的穷小子原来是个高富帅，他看走眼了。 

  

“不不，博士，不是你想的那样，我没有…我不可能……是的，我现在回去……”高富帅歉意地冲克林特点了下头，急匆匆转身走了。 

  

女朋友的电话？ 

克林特双手撑着脸颊，胳膊支在柜台上，忍不住打了个哈欠，心情有那么一点点沮丧。他原本以为能有个新朋友，结束最近每天独自三餐的生活。鲍勃这两天在忙着抢年底漫展门票的事，克林特的单身兄弟会需要吸纳新成员。幸好，幸好没有厚下脸皮要对方的联系方式。那种帅哥怎么可能没有女朋友，或者男朋友？ 

  

不过没介绍姓名可惜了，他挺喜欢邦德那种方式： _巴顿，克林特·巴顿_ 。简直酷到家了。 

  

  

“巴顿先生，克林特·巴顿先生？” 

  

“是 _巴顿，克林特·巴顿_ 。注意那个鼻音。” 

  

“你在说什么？克林特·巴顿先生，请你认真一点。”哦，克林特眨眨眼。对面的警察正不耐烦地用铅笔头敲击桌面。 

  

唉，他已经做完笔录照了相片按过手印，但他们还是不打算放了他。 

克林特倒霉的一天还是 **进行时态** 。 

而鲍勃那个混蛋手机居然不通，一定是因为他现在依然硬在前女友艾玛的身体里。 

  

克林特在想要不要麻烦他久未见面的姐姐过来保释他，或者找其他人……但他出院之后跟老朋友们莫名疏远了很多。他不确定。 

  

“嘿，你，签完这些就可以走人。”一位女警官把一摞单子扔到他面前，看克林特表情茫然，解释说，“你的律师跟费戈先生达成了和解协议。够厉害的家伙，我还以为你至少要面对故意伤害罪这项指控。” 

  

“喂喂，我才是受害者啊。”这么说好像不太对，而且，“我的……律师？” 

  

“菲尔·寇森？不是你的律师吗？” 

  

**菲尔·寇森。** 名字很陌生，又有点熟悉。哦，想起来了，额头能反光的斯塔克集团代表！当初签订复仇者主题广场租赁合同时，那个人也在场。 

这算什么？ 

复仇者广场店主的福利？ 

  

克林特决定必须要给托尼·斯塔克先生写一封热情洋溢的感谢信。 

  


TBC


	3. Chapter 3

[五] 

  

“下次不要在那条街上瞎搭讪。” 

  

自称是他律师的寇森拧转钥匙发动车前戴上了墨镜，但克林特还是感觉到了扫过他胸口的视线，“尤其是穿成这样。” 

  

“喂，是他问要不要搭便车——” 

  

“行业术语。” 

  

“……哦。” 

  

克林特无趣地把脸转向一边，不知道为什么，他不太想跟这个男人争辩。斯塔克集团的大律师，开玩笑啊，聊错一句，说不定就把他的店收回了，还得吃官司。 

  

“那现在是什么情况，我卖身给斯塔克集团了吗？我是说，那些保释金和给那个混球的医疗费，我可以分期偿还对不对？”数目一定相当可观，克林特忍不住缩了缩脖子，说不定至少得还上5年。 

  

寇森嘴角抽动了一下，“虽然斯塔克先生也许会对你的提议产生兴趣，但是，不，你不需要做任何事情。这笔钱来自‘ _斯塔克集团无辜路人补偿计划针对复仇者广场店商人员非外星种族非战斗区域发生的突发性事件应对基金_ ’。” 

  

“哇喔~”克林特惊叹地拍了下大腿，虽然听不懂但感觉很厉害嘛，“那真的是……哇喔~~太令人佩服了。它有简化称谓吗？给这玩意儿起名字的家伙一定有非常严重的文字强迫症。” 

  

“…………” 

  

“哎呦——”猛地一个转弯，克林特的脑袋撞到了车窗玻璃，疼得他差点掉下眼泪。 

  

“抱歉。”寇森脸都没转，语气平淡，但克林特发誓他绝对能透过墨镜看到男人眼中的笑意。 **小心眼的家伙！** ****

  

一路上再不敢多话。 

不过克林特没少偷瞄开车的大律师，并且无法遏制地在脑内展开了无数遐想。 

  

冷血杀手，不不，从未来回到过去的机器人，不，乔装成地球人的外星女皇。哦，这个设定不错。他想象着寇森身穿一件粉色亮片抹胸短裙站在楼顶，一只手里举着电击枪（为什么是电击枪，不管了），一只手拿着扩音筒对斯塔克集团的员工大喊：愚蠢的地球人啊，赶快把你们的任务报告都交上来…… 

  

克林特莫名打了个冷颤，不明白为啥这么可笑的画面充满了恐怖感。 

  

“经营一家甜品店，你很满足？” 

  

在离克林特家还有一条街的路口，车在红灯前停下来。 

  

寇森这类人会无缘无故聊起什么话题吗？克林特狐疑地打量西装革履的男人，大律师的手指有些不耐烦的敲击着方向盘，等待他的回复。 

  

呃……难道他们想让他改卖点别的什么？可是他店里的东西还挺受欢迎的，好吧，虽然收益在众多店商里并不亮眼。 

  

“听着，寇森先生，”克林特斟酌了一下，“我很满足现在的生活。”开玩笑他的柠檬汁赞爆了，“现在还不想做出任何改变，这样很好。”哦，赶快放弃游说念头吧，他可不想换更大的店铺交更多的租金。 

  

寇森在沉默中开车继续前行，一句话未说平稳地将他载到家门口。 

克林特下车后才觉得不对劲，“那个……我好像没跟你说过我住这儿吧？”他才搬过来不到两周。鲍勃从克林特出院那天开始就一直坚持让他更换住处，重获新生，新生活要有新房子，这是鲍勃灌输的理念。但克林特认为那家伙只是希望他住得更近些，方便来蹭复仇者赠品。 

  

大律师摘下墨镜瞥了他一眼，好像在说这问题蠢极了，“你刚从警局里出来。”好吧，那些档案资料，他问得是有些多余。克林特皱了下鼻子，让自己看起来没那么尴尬。 

  

“感谢你专程跑一趟。还有斯塔克先生，请帮忙转告他这种事不会再发生了，不用担心，我会是个遵纪守法每天高唱星条旗的好店主。”他朝一起走到屋门前的寇森诚恳地咧嘴微笑，但那男人似乎没有马上离开的意思。 

  

克林特感到些许紧张，他自认为在人际交往方面没有任何障碍，但在寇森律师面前却各种不自在。 **错误。假象。** 脑子里闪过的词语引得他太阳穴隐隐作痛。克林特转身靠在门上，横抱起双臂，“真抱歉，时间有点晚，不然我肯定会请你进来喝杯咖啡，吃点多纳圈，很多口味……你知道。”逐客令，说得够清楚了吧。 

  

寇森眼睛突然被点亮了，眉头却微微蹙起，抿起嘴唇，似乎在压抑某种情绪。那古怪纠结的样子让克林特愈发不适。操，他的耳朵也开始嗡嗡作响，一定是刚才撞得太狠了。 

  

喉头滑动了一下，大律师终于不再如雕像般矗在门口。寇森从西装上衣内兜掏出一张卡片递过来，“如果你改变主意，随时可以打给我。” 

  

恩，上面只印了一串电话号码。克林特眨眨眼，“如果你是想找我约炮……嘿，一个玩笑嘛，别生气……”天~~这人是多不禁逗。他明天不会接到什么被控性骚扰的法院传票吧？ 

  

看着突然转身离去的身影，克林特叹了口气，耸耸肩，转身掏出钥匙打开大门。 

  

这一天的经历足够称为神奇了。 

他应该拨个电话跟他姐姐唠叨一下，却在通讯录中怎么也翻不到她的电话号码。算了，总会记起来。但不是今天。 

  

克林特踩掉两只靴子，光脚走进厨房拿杯子接水喝了两口，却觉得更渴了。他拉开抽屉翻找一遍，才想起根本没买过止疼药。头疼，四肢沉重，克林特甩了甩脑袋，也许感冒了？他直接走进卧室，扑倒在床上，自出院以来第一次感到这么精疲力竭。 

  

  

  

第二天清晨，他被鲍勃的电话惊醒。 

  

“天啊天啊伙计你进局子了！出了这么大的事情我居然都没有参与！你一定被吓坏了！哦~克林特小乖乖，别担心，鲍勃来了，喂喂……克林——” 

  

克林特揉着鼻梁按下挂机键，又调了静音。那小子现在才想起来听电话留言，还幸灾乐祸，不好好宰一顿他就不姓巴顿。 

  

伸了伸懒腰，浑身舒畅，脑袋也不疼了，但还有些没睡醒的倦意。他迷迷糊糊走向浴室，挤好牙膏，准备洗漱。 

  

嗯，有点奇怪…… 

  

克林特低头看了看自己，又瞅了瞅镜子…… 

他依稀记得昨晚上床前没脱衣服，可是现在却赤膊只穿了一条睡裤。难道是夜里有人偷偷潜进来替他更换了睡衣？这个想法太他妈惊悚了！ 

他对着镜子抽动下了一下嘴角。 

怎么可能，一定是记错了。 

反正克林特的记忆混乱也不是第一次发生。 

  

比如，上周他跟鲍勃路过一家烤肉店，克林特一口咬定他曾经在那用过餐，吃过有史以来最糟糕的一顿饭。结果鲍勃大笑着捶了他一拳，问他是不是看太多复仇者资料看出妄想症。这家店曾出现在复仇者的宣传片里，自开张以来只接待过复仇者，然后就被规划成了复仇者参观景点。 

  

_“也许你住院前跟朋友来过这里拍过照片？嘿，别沮丧，谁没脑补过跟超级英雄一起喝酒啊。没什么，多正常，至少你还没开始在汤上扔睡过绿巨人的黄段子。”_ __

所以，当克林特洗完澡，拉开冰箱门拿出不知什么时候买过的牛奶，他一点没感觉到异样。 

直到……穿戴整齐走出屋子，看见他那辆小绵羊停在门口。 

  

克林特歪头琢磨片刻，一步一步倒退回屋里，关上门，做了次深呼吸。 

打开，关上，再打开—— 

哦，他的小绵羊在阳光下闪耀着基佬紫的光泽。 

  

也许克林特是该去趟医院了。 

因为昨天闭店之后，他确实是搭鲍勃的车回家去换衣服，为了四人约会。 

没错，它绝对被锁在了店里！ 

  

克林特小心翼翼地踱到摩托车旁，伸食指戳了戳，确定它是真实的。 

哎，那是什么？ 

他看到一个红色的信封，端端正正粘在后视镜上。拿近来看，上面用金色的墨水写着：致亲爱的巴顿先生。 

克林特好奇的抽出信笺。十分张扬的笔迹。 

_“亲爱的克林顿·弗朗西斯·巴顿先生，_ __

_我那能令人恐惧到流口水的大律师向我本人转达了你热情的谢意。_ __

_哦，我深表感动，尤其针对你愿卖身给我和我集团的那部分。真心实意地说，若没来自各方非理性且具有暴力倾向的阻挠与压力，我本人十分愿意接受你对我迫切的渴望。_ __

_但是正如上面所言，很遗憾，我们无法在此建议上达成共识。_ __

_为了弥补遗憾，请务必出席于本周五在斯塔克复仇者大厦举行的_ _——_ _复仇者广场成立百日庆典活动暨优秀店什么什么的……我也觉得名字过长让人生厌，不管那是什么鬼东西，详细事宜将有专人再通知你。_ __

_到时候见，_ __

_那必将是一个愉快的夜晚。_

_PS_ _，不要太感谢我把你的“坐骑”送回家。_ __

_伟大的钢铁侠、发明家、百万富翁、花花公子、慈善家_ __

_安东尼·爱德华·托尼·斯塔克_ _敬上”_ __

  

  

通读了整整三遍之后，克林特深吸了几口气，迅速掏出手机，将头微微扬起，把信笺举到脸侧，拍下了最酷的表情。然后—— 

  

**[** **我操操操操操** **~~~~~~~~** **就是这样，姑娘们，尖叫起来吧！它来自钢铁侠！！！！！！想看实物的今天到店里找我** **XD ]**

  

按下发送键，小店主乐颠颠骑着心爱的小绵阳赶往复仇者广场开工啦。 

嘿，今天绝对是个长粉丝的日子。 

  

  


[六] 

  

什么叫自作孽？ 

如果再给克林特·巴顿一次机会，向上帝起誓，他绝对不会手贱在汤上发出那条信息。 

  

“救救我，复仇者，我亲爱的朋友们，如果你们在下午……抱歉，字有点不清楚，哦，是4点前，在下午4点前找不到‘反派才更酷帅屌’……你们确定是这个名字？好吧，找不到刚才我念过的那个组织的藏匿之处，我将再也看不到明天的……月亮？通常是说见不到太阳吧……哦，好吧，那这样可以了吗？” 

  

克林特放下手中纸片谨慎地问，不着痕迹地将脑袋偏了偏，试图离顶在他太阳穴的枪口远一些。 

  

“不行不行，再来一遍，用点感情明白吗，你现在被史上最恶毒最残暴最酷的组织劫持了，你的生命受到了威胁！！”头戴骷髅面具、黑色T恤上印有血红ANT-AVG标识的男人从摄像机后面走出来，大呼小叫，“你、你不能念得如此平淡无味！你得颤抖！你得惊恐、绝望！！对，绝望，还有眼泪，你眼睛里至少要含着泪水！！” 

  

克林特忍不住嘟囔说，“真抱歉，我现在可哭不出来。” 

  

“他说他哭不出来！哦，伙计们听听，面对我们如此恐怖的组织他都没有被吓哭，不愧是钢铁侠的朋友！”骷髅一号烦躁地走来走去，他身边另外几个同样装扮的人显得有些手足无措。 

  

“老大，就用刚录的这条剪辑吧。咱们时间不多了，一会还要转格式加字幕和片头，你知道现在油管审核时间也不像以前那么短了——” 

  

“闭嘴！必须再录一遍！”骷髅一号恼怒地向提建议的骷髅二号怒吼，“他哭不出来，我们让他哭出来不就行了！” 

  

“老天爷……你不是要……” 

  

“对，我就是打算那么做。” 

  

骷髅一号站到克林特面前，弯下腰，用套着劣质皮革的手指勾起他的下巴，“接下来，你不会好过。但这只能怪你自己。” 

  

没错，现在身陷险境确实要怪克林特自己。为什么当时头脑发热！ 

  

现在是下午2:21p.m.。 

而事情要回溯到今天上午8:20a.m.，也就是 **六小时零一分之前。** ****

  

还记得克林特收到了来自钢铁侠托尼·斯塔克的亲笔信笺，然后迫不及待自拍上传的事吗？ 

那么做真是个天大的错误，各种意义上的。 

  

对，谢谢大家。新关注他的人递增了一倍不止。 

原图短时间内就转发上万，更别提那些PS图，他的名字被粉丝从信笺抹去，改成了其它复仇者的名字，并引发了几拨小规模的网络混战，关于“西皮之争”什么的，克林特不太懂，也没来得及问鲍勃那个万事通。 

  

因为他没有任何时间。 

  

是的，从克林特踏入复仇者广场就一秒没有闲。 

他的手脚累得快要断掉，脸上还得保持微笑满足各种需求：合影、签名、抱抱、捏脸颊（这要求真奇怪）…… 

唉，谁叫他是以满足客户需求为首任的良心店主。 

  

而且……好吧，面对妹子们的热情，哪条汉子能轻易说不？何况还是挥舞着绿色纸票的妹子们，更不用提那些夹在钞票里或直接塞进他裤口袋的抠米~贝比~纸条。 

  

克林特知道自己有些魅力，虽称不上英俊，但时不时被搭讪也足以证明他确实属于某些人喜欢的型。 

可他并不天真，一条汤能引来这么多恨不得贴在他身上的美女……嗯，还有帅哥？ 

当然不会。 

那些人完全是冲着紧挨信笺底边的那行字： 

  

_“你可以携带一名伙伴同来参加庆典，男女不限。假如你魅力不够钓不到人，我也能现场替你安排。”_ __

  

瞧，如果不是有人甩出一叠钞票，要求买空他店内所有甜品以换取同往复仇者大厦的资格，克林特大概永远不会注意到它们。因为那些小字是用几乎与纸张同样颜色的墨水写上去的。 

  

奇怪的阔佬。 

克林特甚至怀疑自己是不是被恶作剧了。 

毕竟他得罪了阔佬的大律师，那个叫寇森的男人昨晚离开时，脸上的表情可不怎么好看呐。 

唔，亿万富翁亲自出手报复他？似乎说不通。 

但谁知道呢，那些有钱人的心思他可猜不透。 

  

人群一拨接着一拨涌来。 

克林特店里的柠檬汁、棉花糖和手工冰淇淋早就卖光了，而人们甚至开始要求预订明天、后天的份额。 

简直太疯狂了！ 

在事态变得无法控制前，他愤然爬上柜台，对着那些不停发出咔嚓声的手机大喊：“姑娘们~~甜心们~~非常抱歉，我不得不拒绝你们的好意，因为我只会邀请我最好的朋友鲍勃·史密斯。” 

  

片刻的沉默，然后一个声音质问，“你是个基佬？” 

  

“什么？不不，鲍勃只是我最好的朋友——” 

  

“那么你发图是想在网上炫耀自己睡了阔佬？” 

  

“天啊，不是这样，我没跟任何男人睡过！包括钢铁侠！” 

  

越来越多莫名其妙的问题爆发出来，从克林特的私人生活到完全错的没边的各种推测。他不知道真正的大明星、那些超级英雄，在面对铺天盖地令人无措的提问时，如何保持镇定。 

他只知道，自己迅速逃离柜台，然后按下了紧急报警按钮——绝对可以荣登"克林特·巴顿一生耻辱举动榜单"前三位。 

  

他，拥有健康体魄的美国硬汉，被一群妹子逼得求救警察！ 

  

但它不是最糟糕的部分。 

一边驱散人群一边对克林特抱怨直到拿了复仇者赠品才离开的警察也不是最糟的。 

汤上开始有人刷图文视频群嘲他是 _骗子小基佬_ 也不是最糟的。 

  

上当受骗被人绑架才是今天发生的 **最最糟糕** 的事。 

  

就在克林特送走警察准备关门早收摊的时候，一个长相普通的小青年跑过来，恳求他拿上那张信笺去广场边给他妹妹—— _“只能坐在轮椅上但轮椅坏在了半路”“钢铁侠死忠粉”_ _——_ 看一眼。克林特欣然同意。 

  

经过一上午的闹剧，这个请求看起来合情合理。 

  

好吧，克林特确实大意了。 

那小子告诉他女孩就坐在巷子里的白色面包车内，他居然想也没想走过去，拉开车门……四支机枪对准了他。 

  

然后，克林特被带到了这个废弃的仓库。 

  

一张木椅子，一台摄像机，一张稿纸，一块带有组织标识的背景布，一群端着机枪的骷髅面具人，一个要求。 

嘿，多么似曾相识啊，各种经典电影中的常见画面。 

如果坐在椅子上被枪口顶住太阳穴的人不是他，克林特还真想看看后续剧情怎么发展。 

  

他们显然不是冲庆典活动的入场名额而来。 

他们想要更多…… 

  

但是不知为什么，克林特完全感觉不到恐惧。 

他应该害怕，不是么？ 

按照常见剧本，他大概会被折磨个半死，也许还会被割掉身体上某个零件，或者被绑上炸弹……克林特打了个冷颤。 

哦，电影里都是这样演的，在他奄奄一息躺在冰冷地面快要失去最后一口气息时，超级英雄们才姗姗来迟从天而降，让坏人得到惩罚，挽救好人性命。 

  

现在离他奄奄一息的时刻还太早。 

不过折磨马上就要开始了。 

  

**坚持住，克林特。** 他一边告诉自己，一边恶狠狠地瞪向勾起他下巴的骷髅一号。是的，他不是什么英雄，但也绝不会像懦夫对恶徒求饶。 

  

克林特的眼神极具威慑力，鲍勃甚至说过它有点吓人，那应该是真的。因为号称史上最恶毒、最残暴、最酷组织的头目在他眼神下瑟缩着后退半步，松开了手。 

  

“你……你别以为你能吓到……能阻止我……快、快点拿来啊！” 

  

克林特深吸了口气，做好了接受一切的准备。 

  

然后，一个洋葱，递到了骷髅一号的手中，刀子一划，迅速放到克林特面前。 

眼泪瞬间夺眶而出。 

操！他最恨这个！ 

克林特也不管脑袋上是不是还顶着机枪。他一把夺过洋葱砸在对面骷髅三号的身上，然后站起来抄起不远处的矿泉水瓶，打开盖就往脸上浇水，直到好受一些才用手背擦拭眼睛，忍不住开骂，“你们他妈的就不知道有眼药水这种东西吗！我这两天过得够糟了！要是我能活着出去，你们就死定了，听见没有，你们完蛋了！我要把你们——” 

  

克林特突然停下来，并非担心激怒绑匪，而是那些人…… 

呃，他刚才不是真的卸掉了那个头目的胳膊吧？ 

还有鼻子流血躺在地上一动不动的骷髅三号是怎么回事？ 

他们为什么如此惊恐地望向自己？ 

  

“喂……没事吧？”他谨慎地问道。 

  

“疼死我了！安迪快、快给我妈妈打电话，我要去医院！”骷髅一号按着肩膀痛苦地抽泣说。那个叫安迪的骷髅二号即刻扔下武器摘掉面具，从兜里掏出手机慌乱地按起号码。克林特听见那玩意落地时发出了清脆的响声，不是真枪，是道具。 

  

“没有人打算向我解释一下吗？”克林特沉下脸，掰着手腕，走向离他最近的一个人。好吧，其实他大概知道是怎么回事了。 

  

**_超级英雄恶作剧竞赛_** 。这是半年前某个视频网站关注度颇高的没品恶作剧比赛，只要你做的事情可以引起超级英雄的注意，就能获得巨额奖金。 ****

**“骗过超级英雄，你比超级英雄更英雄！”**

组织者的宣传口号煽动了不少空虚、疯狂的年轻人。 

一开始只是小范围自娱自乐，后来愈演愈烈，甚至引发了一些实施真实犯罪的恶性群体事件。克林特是从早间新闻知道的，那时他的左腿还打着石膏。 

报道说，有伙人为了争夺第三期冠军，公然网络直播如何教唆一名未成年女性从20层楼顶跳下去。他们告诉她复仇者会赶来救人，而她需要做的只是跳下去，然后等钢铁侠接住她时对他大喊： _你被骗了_ ！ 

  

可惜被骗的只有那名少女，她当场死亡。 

  

没有人来得及救她。当时复仇者们正在另一座城市进行恶战，对此事毫不知情。但媒体可不会放过这些超级英雄，他们把孩子的死亡和引发的社会混乱全部归咎于复仇者，称他们为 _“罪恶之源”_ 。 

那是一段令人很不舒服的时期。 

电视上每天都有人群骚乱的画面。超级英雄支持派和反对派走上街头，为捍卫自己的观点做出各种极端不理智的事。 

而克林特躺在医院的床上，有些庆幸自己没有参与其中任何一方。 

  

几个星期后，当又一次外星种族入侵事件发生，人类的内斗停止了。反对派们放下标语重新走进欢迎英雄胜利归来的队伍中。 

媒体和民众似乎一夜之间遗忘了那段经历，复仇者又变回了人们狂热崇拜的对象。 

  

而被中止的超级英雄恶作剧竞赛似乎又死灰复燃了？ 

  

“对不起，先生，我们只想开个玩笑，乔说找热门人物上手看得人会更多，请…请不要伤害我们、我们不会告诉警察任何事……” 

  

怎么听起来他反而成了恶人。“小子，你想过这样做的后果吗？”克林特让自己的脸看起来更加凶狠。这帮小崽子不好好骂一顿永远学不乖，“你们就不怕真的引来什——” 

  

轰的一声。 

所有人回头看去。 

仓库铁门应声倒下，一个绿色的庞然大物出现在门口。 

  

“我、我是不是在做梦，那是真的绿巨人！是真的！太酷了！我就知道我们会成功！！”刚才还抱着胳膊哭号的乔，仿佛突然忘记伤痛，对着巨人举起手机，全然没注意他拍摄的对象已经向他们杀气腾腾冲过来。 

  

“但是……你们还没有发布视频对吗？”克林特干咽了一口，脑子里嗡嗡作响，“我觉得他是真的很生气……我想是不是应该……” 

“快逃啊——” 

不知道是谁最先发出的声音，克林特咬牙拽起还昏迷不醒的骷髅三号，迅速向反方向跑去。 

  

他还记得看过的关于绿巨人的资料——很少在战场外出现，因为一旦真的发怒，除了使其昏迷，没有人可以让他平静下来。 

  

**天，但愿这个大家伙不是真生气了。** ****

因为克林特现在完全想不出任何砸晕绿巨人的办法。 

  


TBC


	4. Chapter 4

  


[七] 

  

这一刻，他脑袋里闪过了无数影视情节。 

_《金刚》《侠胆雄狮》《美女与野兽》《夜行神龙》_ ……结果悲剧地发现，让奇迹发生使巨怪瞬间平静下来的，只能是美貌的女主角。 

  

但很显然，克林特无论是性别还是样貌都沾不上边。 

  

也许应该躺地装死？听说这招对黑熊挺管用，但是绿巨人……这东西肯定要比熊难对付。毕竟他是个复仇者对吧？一巴掌能拍碎一辆小轿车呐！上帝，为什么有人要招惹他。 

  

“啊啊啊啊救命它要吃了我！它会吃了我的！！救命———” 

  

乔，那个骷髅一号，声嘶力竭地在绿巨人手中挣扎着。仓库侧门离克林特只剩不到50米的距离，他完全有机会拖着昏迷的三号跑出去。那青年不会有生命危险，克林特直觉认为绿巨人没有吃生…呃…人肉的喜好，但不确定会不会顺手捏断他几根骨头。 

  

不，就算在战斗中，绿巨人也尽量避免伤及无辜。克林特还记得资料里的那些微小细节，比如他只会抓起停靠在路边的空车，或是大吼一声把司机吓跑再拿起来充当武器…… 

  

但是—— 

乔叫喊的声音，巨人暴怒的样子，还是让克林特感到了一丝恐惧。他无法做到放任不管独自逃生。 

  

“嘿，你，放下他！”一块碎石击中了绿巨人的左脸颊。 

  

他扭过头望向他，似乎带着一丝不解。 

  

克林特向侧门的反方向跑去，确保被放在墙边的三号不会受到牵连。他很快扔出第二块碎石——比之前大得多，带着尖角——狠狠砸在了那巨怪的右眼眶上。意料之外的一声哀吼，绿巨人丢下了乔，用巨大的手掌捂住了半张脸。 

  

克林特僵在原地，他无法挪动双腿，他……他没有想过能砸中，那只是下意识的、试图转移注意力。哦，他居然愚蠢地在暴怒的怪物头上火上浇油。 

  

“我……我不是……”他认为有必要解释自己并非恶意，而绿巨人垂下手仰头咆哮。克林特脚下的地面和整个仓库都随之震颤起来。 

  

一个失神，那巨怪已经堵在他面前。 

克林特栽倒在地。扑面而来的热气让他忍不住打了个寒颤，绿色的眼睛，近在咫尺，充满了疑惑、委屈、愤怒、担忧……克林特可以读懂它。这很奇怪，但是他就是明白那双眼睛里所饱含的情绪。 

  

“为——什——么——”天，这个声音。 

  

**为什么？** ****

克林特复述了一遍，感到了同样的疑惑，他不由自主地伸出手…想去—— 

突然，他感到脖子上的刺痛，像是被什么叮了一口，眼中的世界变得模糊起来…… 

  

他晕了过去。不，他清醒过来。 

脸颊火辣辣的烧痛，克林特猛地睁开眼，一只手悬在眼前。 

  

“你终于醒了，吓坏我了，兄弟。”鲍勃悻悻地收回那只手，然后轻捶了他一拳，“我都准备好要牺牲自己给你做人工呼吸了。” 

  

头昏沉沉的，克林特眨了眨眼睛，环顾四周。呃，这是他的店。他躺在自己店里的沙发椅上，四肢完好，没缺少任何零件，更没有被吃进肚子里。 

  

哦，天啊。他几乎惊跳起来，抓住鲍勃的手，“他们都活着吗？绿巨人呢？他没伤害到任何人对不对？” 

  

鲍勃见鬼似地瞅着他，“克林特，你不是被吓傻了吧？” 

  

“那个仓库。我被……有人把我骗上车……然后是一个仓库，看到……”克林特扶住额头，努力回忆，却想不起什么，“看到了……绿巨人，对，是的，他冲过来……我、我可能弄伤了他，他——” 

  

“什么？说真的？喔~~我必须把这条发上去，伙计，太赞了，他们太牛了！”鲍勃爆笑着掏出手机，一边快速按键一边咕哝起来。 

“亲爱的恶搞组，我得承认我哥们不是什么中暑，这家伙确实是被吓晕了，甚至还做了场大战绿巨人的英雄梦……” 

  

他炫耀地向克林特展示成果，“搞定！这回你可真出名了。” 

  

克林特接过手机，才10秒的功夫，鲍勃那条留言已经刷到最新评论的第五条。这是家娱乐网站的分享页面，发布不到一个小时，视频点击量已经超过十几万。 

无聊的整人视频。标题字数超长又很拗口，而且时长只有两分二十秒，拍摄日期是今天，地点离复仇者广场不远，内容是人们拉开车门看见车内吓人道具的瞬间表情记录。 

每个路人的镜头大约只有七八秒，除了一个人，他的画面被重复剪辑了五次，五次不同角度，晕倒在地……那个人就是克林特。 

  

╚ _ahahahahahaha.!!!!_ _有个傻 X居然吓晕了！!!!!_

╚ _我 ~喜~欢~第~四~个~大~胸~妹~子~的~反~应~用~包~砸~得~秒~_

╚ _好臀！！ 5次摔回放爽XDDDDDDDDD_

╚ _屁股不错.....你们知道我说的是谁吗.........._

╚ _晕过去的小基佬我早上刚调戏过哟，真人比视频里更软 ~我还有其它视频，想要的密我 >3<_

╚ _ASDFGHJKL_

╚ _一群疯子_

╚ _能把去复仇者大厦名额让我吗！能把去复仇者大厦名额让我吗！能把去复仇者大厦名额让我吗！能把去复仇者大厦名额让我吗！能把去复仇者大厦名额让我吗！能把去复仇者大厦名额让我吗！能把去复仇者大厦名额让我吗！能把去复仇者大厦名额让我吗！能把去复仇者大厦名额让我吗！能把去复仇者大厦名额让我吗！能把去复仇者大厦名额让我吗！能把去复仇者大厦名额让我吗！_

╚ _默认评论_

╚ _死地那货在复仇者广场卖棉花糖，好吃推荐_

╚ _哎呦， LS是那个小可爱的基友吗？？？？？？？求电话求三人行！！！！！！_

╚ _亲爱的恶搞组，我得承认他不是什么中暑，这家伙确实是被吓晕了，他甚至做了场大战绿巨人的英雄梦！_

╚ _小店主！！小店主！小店主！！小店主！_

╚ _快上人工呼吸卧槽我_

╚ _笑裂了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈_

_[1][2][3][4][5][_ _… ]_

  

“不不，这不是我…这……”克林特对着满篇留言吞咽了一口，摇头否认。但无论从哪个角度看去，那个拉开车门面对绿巨人模型尖叫一声就昏厥不起的人……确是克林特无疑。 

  

是他做了场怪梦？可总觉得…… 

  

“等等，如果我晕在那，怎么自己能回到店里？” 

  

“当然是我抬你进来的。拍摄组从你的汤不热上找到了我，然后打电话……这个先不说，”鲍勃又捶了他一拳，兴奋不已，“你小子要对我保密到什么时候！居然弄到了复仇者广场庆典邀请函！！复仇者大厦，我的人生终于圆满了啊啊啊啊啊！！” 

  

鲍勃举起自己的右手，放在鼻子下肉麻地嗅了嗅，回味般喃喃道，“哦，你太幸运了，鲍勃·史密斯，这世界上能有几个人跟钢铁侠的美女秘书握过手！”当他脸上开始荡漾起梦幻般笑容，克林特叹了口气。 

  

他的好友此时已经完全处于脑残粉模式开启状态，这种自言自语抓狂表现大概会持续半个小时。 

美女秘书？哈。 

克林特瞧见桌台上多了两个开了封的大礼盒，包装颜色跟他今早收到的信封用色一致，更别提上面醒目的 _斯塔克_ 标识。 

  

真的有人来过了。 

等鲍勃冷静下，要来问个清楚。 

  

克林特坐回椅子上，疲倦地抬手蹭了蹭鼻子，呃……有什么味道。又仔细闻了一下，嘿，他完全不记得今天吃过洋葱圈。而且还没洗手？！ 

  

完蛋！希望没有顾客察觉出今天他店里的柠檬汁味道有点特殊。 

  

  

  

第二天，克林特睡到中午才爬下床。 

因为昨天鲍勃拉着他一直聊到了凌晨，关于周末复仇者广场庆典的采访提纲。 

没错，采访。 

鲍勃准备为自己所在的复仇者粉丝社团A.A.E.M.H（克林特说不全那冗长的名称）做一场 _“极其深入又特别的”_ 独家报道。 

  

“绝对的第一手资料！让CC那帮家伙哭着嫉妒去吧！” 

  

克林特同样说不清CC的全名，那是另一个复仇者粉丝社团，跟鲍勃的社团关系恶劣，双方经常在网上互骂——因为一些极其不可思议的原因。 

  

比如，美国队长的新战斗服是否比旧版的好看；或者钢铁侠和鹰眼如果同时追求雷神谁的胜算比较大；还有，黑寡妇战斗服里究竟穿不穿内衣……诸如此类。 

最近一次大规模“战斗”出现在上周，为了一本杂志的年度奖项—— _选出你眼中最性感的超级英雄_ ，双方召集人马注册小号对垒刷票。就连克林特都新建了十几个不同的邮箱账号，去帮忙支持鲍勃的心中女神。 

结果杂志网站以抵制恶意刷票为由，直接把最性感称号冠给了绿巨人。那次据说是两家有史以来首次意见相合，同时对主编进行了口水攻击。 

  

实在不能理解，太过疯狂。 

就像从昨天开始短短24小时，克林特关联到汤不热的邮箱已经被塞爆了。邮件内容奇葩得难以想象，有嘲讽的、咒骂的、调情的、发裸照的……甚至还有些人发了情色小说，写克林特如何被朋友鲍勃 **操进床单里** ！ 

  

“写得太酷了！我要把它打印下来送给组里每一个人当纪念！我终于也成为别人笔下的男主角了！不过这东西一看就是妞写的，说不定还没上高中，瞧这段，我刚射完一次，不可能马上换个姿势又操你——哎呦，疼，喂喂克林特你不是真生气吧……只是篇真人同人文，又不是真的……别、别这样！” 

  

他把鲍勃踹出大门的时候是凌晨3点。 

嘿，这可不能怪他，毕竟他受到了惊吓，想象那些文字的画面……都用到了拳头……不，请让那些文字从他脑子里统统抹去吧。 

  

真是交友不慎！ 

克林特后来灌下三瓶啤酒才入睡。 

  

一觉睡到中午，他不准备去店里了。 

谁知道那些疯狂的粉丝会不会再来？ 

  

此时，克林特站在衣柜镜子前，手上勾着一套银灰色西装。私人定制，舒适的手感让人很难不去咂舌它的价格。比了比身型，似乎相当合身，他忍不住对镜子做了个鬼脸。 

阔佬就是有钱，办场晚宴都能为所有嘉宾置办礼服。呃，不过紫色的领结……大多数人不会选吧？ 

  

克林特脱下背心和睡裤，打算马上换好瞧瞧效果。 

他不像鲍勃，连包装盒都供起来，舍不得碰，只等宴会当晚沐浴更衣。嘿，就算你当钢铁侠是仙女教母，可你也不是仙度瑞拉啊。 

  

_砰砰砰砰砰。_ __

屋外传来拍门声，很响很急。肯定是鲍勃，臭小子从来不按门铃。 

克林特把衣服扔在床上，路过客厅的时候，顺手把沙发上的黑寡妇等身抱枕夹在胳膊下。估计是来取它的，没“她”陪伴，他哥们就睡不踏实。 

  

“伙计，你就不能等到晚上再——” 

  

一个金发齐肩的高个男人站在门外，冲克林特露出阳光般的笑容，“见到你是我的荣幸。” 

  

“嗨……？”克林特反应了一秒，打了个冷颤，然后砰的一声关上门。 

  

**真糟糕，** 他突然意识到身上仅穿了一条四角裤。 

这也太丢人了。 

  

  

  
[八]

  

“那个…你确定不需要冰袋吗？” 

克林特内疚地望向坐在沙发上的金发男人。奥丁森先生，自称是斯塔克集团的雇员，为他弟弟的事专程登门致歉。 

“不，完全不需要。” 

身型高大的家伙揉着直挺的鼻子发出爽朗笑声，但嘴角好像有那么点僵硬。根本就是很疼……克林特觉得自己的鼻子也不太舒服了。 

“还是冰敷一下吧。” 

克林特转身走去厨房，从冰箱里拿出冰袋，为自己的冒失行为再次懊悔。哦，谁会想到奥丁森先生在他关门的时候还往屋里走，整扇门直接拍在了脸上。 

虽然没出血，但鼻头红肿得厉害。 

  

“给你。” 

克林特把冰袋递过去，金发大个子却没伸手接，视线完全凝固在他身后——矮桌上的黑寡妇抱枕上面。奥丁森仰起头，十分困惑地问，“我听珍妮小姐说过恋物癖，大概就是指这个？” 

  

克林特的脑子咔哒一声。 

终于想起为什么把伤员拉进屋里后自己一直觉得哪里不对劲—— 

他、现、在、还、裸、着！ 

他、只、穿、了、四、角、裤！！ 

他、还、有、个、等、身、抱、枕！！！ 

——更别说抱枕上还残留着十分可疑的痕迹。 

  

难怪奥丁森先生会认为他行为变态。 

昨天他已经被网上那些人贴了“基佬”“晕倒哥”的标签，难道今天又要加上“恋物癖”吗？克林特在心里把鲍勃虐杀千万遍。我真的不是猥琐男啊！小店主的内心狂嚎，但表面上还是佯装镇定。 

  

“哦，那、那个东西……”他尽量不那么尴尬地咧开嘴，把冰袋按在奥丁森的鼻子上，“是我朋友的，不是我的，我刚才在试衣服、试衣服。” 

  

奥丁森扶住冰袋认真打量了克林特片刻，又看了一眼那个抱枕，而后用一副“我都明白我不会多问你放心”的表情，严肃说，“我知道这种嗜好不宜公开，我保证，我会守着你的秘密。” 

  

谁需要这种保证啊！ 

“不不不，请听我说，这真的不是我的东西。我发誓！” 

克林特焦急地按住奥丁森的肩膀，掰着对方的脸正对自己，“我没有这种嗜好。我喜欢跟真人上……不，我是说，这不是我的，如果这是我的，我肯定也不要黑寡妇！” 

“那你要谁的？”一个女声好奇地问。 

“呃，大概是——”等等，女人的声音？ 

  

“呆好，别动。” 

  

什么？ 

克林特侧过头，咔嚓，白光一闪。 

对面的红发美女冲他甜甜一笑，然后摆弄起手机，嘴里咕哝着什么内部群邮。 

  

克林特张了张嘴巴，身型娇小的女人先一步回答了他的疑问，“娜塔莉，托尼·斯塔克先生的私人助理。”她收起手机，并不怎么真诚地抱歉说，“看你门虚掩着，我直接进来了，希望没有打扰到你们，巴顿先生。” 

  

“哦，不，没关系。我们只是在——”克林特停顿了一下，意识到了某个问题。 

他悻悻地把两只手从奥丁森身上收回来，吞咽了一口，往后撤了一步、两步，然后迅速把矮桌上的抱枕抽过来，挡在身前。 

“我……我是在换衣服，真的。” 

明明是事实，但这话说出口连他自己都心虚。 

  

“咳，抱歉，请稍等。” 

  

克林特飞速横移回卧室，抓起衣裤套上身，连袜子都没穿就冲回了客厅。 

两位客人似乎对此毫不介意。这让他轻松了几分。娜塔莉小姐甚至自己沏了一壶茶。克林特都不知道自己家里还有茶包呢。 

  

“今天没有轮到你值班。” 

“我听我弟弟说……” 

“好的，我明白了，这件事我们回去再谈。” 

娜塔莉放下茶杯，停止了跟奥丁森的对话。她朝茫然中的克林特抬了抬下巴，克林特挠了挠头发，坐在了她的身边。就好像这种事上演过无数次。 

他应该坐在奥丁森先生那侧的沙发才对……上帝，他大概真被鲍勃那个死花痴传染了。不，绝对不是因为斯塔克先生助理的靓丽外形，是因为娜塔莉小姐看起来那么温柔随和，很好亲近…… 

  

好吧，无所谓了，因为接下去助理小姐的话让克林特感到了深深的焦虑。 

  

“是这样，巴顿先生，在本周五斯塔克复仇者大厦举行的复仇者广场成立百日庆典活动上，每一位受邀嘉宾都需要登台致辞。”娜塔莉递上一份稿纸。 

  

按理说，克林特不应该对登台致辞这种小事感到焦虑。他从小学到大学的演讲都棒极了。是的，棒极了。他几乎记得所有演讲的主题，记得台下的掌声。他从来不紧张。可是，现在，当克林特接过那张纸时，却紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，感到头皮发麻。 

  

“主题是‘我的超级英雄梦’？” 

“每一位复仇者广场业主都有一个英雄梦不是吗？” 

小店主挺想回答： **不是。** 可依稀记得合同上确确实实写明店主身份必须是复仇者粉丝……他暂时还没有关门回家的打算。 

  

“只是走形式，不用特别准备。”娜塔莉小姐大约是看出了他的犹豫，“照上面读就可以。”克林特点了点头，快速扫了一眼为他准备的那份发言稿。 

  

“……如果要在超级英雄复仇者中选择唯一一个我想成为的人，我的榜样，我会选择鹰眼，因为他是地球上最强的弓箭……抱歉，”克林特小心翼翼地抬眼看向娜塔莉，“我必须要说这个答案吗？我是说，没有别的意思，只是问一问，我只能选鹰眼不能选其他人吗？” 

  

他的疑问让在场两位斯特克集团的雇员不安起来，他们对望了一眼，交换着克林特看不明白的眼色。也许他不应该提出这个问题。无关紧要，选择哪一个都不重要，因为克林特并不想成为什么超级英雄。 

他敬佩复仇者们拯救地球所付出的努力，那些大大小小的战斗，那些他们放弃的个人生活；但是，成为他们中的一员？不，他没有这种自恋的想法。 

既然如此，为什么又纠结答案呢？ 

克林特也不知道，仅是隐隐有些抵触。 

  

娜塔莉小姐斟酌片刻，“巴顿先生，每一位嘉宾的稿件都是根据其性格及偏好拟定的，如果你觉得这里有什么问题——” 

“不，没问题，我只是随口问问。”克林特焦躁地打断了她的话。很无礼，可他已经不想再讨论这个话题了。太阳穴在隐隐作痛。 

  

“你不喜欢鹰眼？” 

一直沉默的奥丁森先生突然开口提问，他的鼻子已经恢复如常。克林特有些惊讶，金发大个子目光灼灼，他被盯得有几分不自在。 

  

“不，不是这个意思，只是……”克林特在脑中拼凑着字句，试图表达出他的感受，“既然是超级英雄梦，我以为至少应该会选个真正的英雄。” 

“你认为他不是英雄？” 

“不是超级英雄。” 

克林特更正说，“他算是英雄但不是超级英雄。复仇者是个超级英雄团队，他们有超能力，可鹰眼只是个普通人。我看过他的资料。抱歉，我这么说一个作出过很多贡献的家伙有些不妥。但我不认为他是个超级英雄，他是那种在超级英雄团队里随时可能被替换的普通狙击手。” 

  

“你怎么能这样想！”奥丁森激动地站起来，挥舞着手臂，“你是……他是复仇者的眼睛和耳朵，他有指挥作战的天赋，他做了很多了不起的事！”哦不，原来奥丁森先生是个鹰眼粉！早知道就不说了。 

克林特开始回想家里还有没有剩下的鹰眼赠品……好像还有布偶、水杯、抱枕、弓箭模型，不知道拿哪一样当赔礼比较合适。 

  

“我们很高兴了解你的真实想法，巴顿先生。”娜塔莉小姐的声音里充满了不知缘由的疲惫，而奥丁森先生看起来相当不开心。 

  

“我们会尽快帮您重新撰写一份新的稿件。” 

  

直到送走了两位突然到访的斯塔克集团雇员，克林特才想起来，哦，他居然忘记问奥丁森先生的来意了。 

金发大个子说是来替人道歉，可是克林特不记得最近有谁做了什么对不起他的事。 

难道奥丁森的弟弟是那个拿绿巨人道具吓他的拍摄小组的成员？ 

  

一想到在网络上出丑的事，克林特也没有了试衣服的情绪。 

  

他清洗了昨天的餐具，又把鲍勃的黑寡妇等身抱枕塞进洗衣机。 

他给家里的复仇者赠品重新列了一张清单。然后，打开邮箱删除一堆骚扰邮件，把鲍勃可能感兴趣的几封存了下来。正准备下线的时候，有一封新接收的邮件弹了出来。 

_来自：未知邮件_ __

_主题：你们地球人的饮料口感奇差无比_ __

_———————————————————————_

_我知道他今天会去找你，我的小鹰_ __

_他们没有任何办法，只有愚蠢_ __

_愚蠢总是要付出代价_ __

_如果你愿意跟我做个交易，也许我会怜悯你_ __

_———————————————————————_

      

我的小鹰……这又是什么恶心人的玩笑吗？ 

克林特叹了口气，直接点击删除后走回了卧室。 

  

躺在床上，他的头胀痛得特别厉害，就好像有人伸了一只胳膊在他脑中胡乱搅动。克林特住院的时候也曾有过类型情况。可能是后遗症？他应该找个时间去医院复查，不过，那时医生也没诊断出什么，只是给他开了些止痛片。 

  

克林特拉过被单，蜷缩起身体，莫名感觉到一阵寒意。 

从骨头缝里散发出来的，就像置身冰窟。 

冰窟…… 

**黑暗的……** ****

  

_“小鸟，你觉得谁会第一个来救我们？”_

_“靠自己吧，铁罐。”_

_“我以为你会押宝浩克或者雷神。”_

_“不，我从来不指望别人救我。就算我不是复仇者我也会选择自救。因为超级英雄不能救所有人对吧。而我不确定自己总是幸运被拯救的那部分。”_

_“哦，克林特，你真悲观。”_

_“彼此彼此。喂，别呆在那，重新扫描一遍冰层。我们肯定能出去的。”_

  

克林特·巴顿—— 

有很多人在喊他的名字，那些脸那些声音……既陌生又熟悉。 **他们是谁？**

  

“克林特·巴顿！你做了什么！” 

  

他猛地睁开眼，看见鲍勃气鼓鼓地站在他床前，手里捧着一个正往地板上滴水的东西。哦，黑寡妇抱枕。 

“你……你……你做了什么！你为什么要这样对她！” 

鲍勃声泪俱下，满脸疼惜地搂住那湿乎乎的棉织物，“我可怜的美人儿居然被你扔到了那么肮脏的机器里虐待！” 

  

克林特抚上额头，发出一声长长的无力呻吟。 

瞧，这才是他真正的现实生活。

  


TBC


	5. Chapter 5

[九] 

  

距离复仇者广场庆典活动还有两天。克林特继续宅在家中，他的小店自粉丝事件后就暂停营业——鉴于他不想再躲到桌子下面去。 

但是克林特并不苦恼。 

人们的疯狂劲总会过去，等他参加完晚宴再过上两三天，就会淡出人们的视线。每天都有新鲜事，他只是碰巧在聚光灯下路过。 

  

现在，真正令他苦恼的是他的好友。 

鲍勃不知道从哪弄来了几张晚宴社交礼仪DVD，非要拉着克林特学习，以避免在他的梦幻女神面前洋相百出。 

  

“亲爱的黑寡妇小姐，您的秀发如暗夜的微风让我沉醉于美梦……”鲍勃单膝跪地，深情地执起克林特的右手，低下头吻了吻。 

克林特大声阻止，“嘿！说好了只练对话！” 

鲍勃站起来，抱怨说，“我们要完美再现，模拟真实场景。” 

克林特用手背蹭了蹭裤子，“她不会喜欢你这种赞美方式。” 

“那是你不了解她。”鲍勃自信满满地说，“她的内心一定如少女般纯真，默默等候她的骑士，等待那个能像对待公主一样赞美她、呵护她的男人。” 

  

那大概也不会是你。 

克林特捏了捏鼻梁，话没有说出口。他不打算伤害他哥们那称不上坚强的内心。 

  

“也许她喜欢霸气一点的男人，”鲍勃开始沉浸在自己的幻想里，“如果我就这样走上前直接把她拉入怀中……”一边说着，鲍勃一把拽住克林特的胳膊，将人拖进怀里，按住脑袋作势就要啃下去。 

“停——” 

克林特双手撑住鲍勃的脸，“我可不想替你收尸，伙计，真的，如果你还想用自己的腿走出复仇者大厦，就别对她这样做。” 

“什么？”鲍勃佯装从梦境中惊醒，一把将克林特推开，装模作样大喊起来，“你干什么？我只爱美丽的黑寡妇小姐。美国队长，你勾引我是没用的。”然后满脸期待地等着他进入角色。 

  

克林特只觉头皮一阵发麻，后退两步绕过沙发，抓起外套三步并作两步地迈到门口，“我去买牛奶！”开什么玩笑，他可不打算陪鲍勃玩一整天角色扮演游戏。 

  

“回来啊！我的雷神还没上场呢！” 

  

上帝啊，快结束这折磨吧。 

  

克林特拎着购物袋，漫无目的地在街上溜达。 

他并不厌烦鲍勃，只是那家伙现在除了复仇者广场庆典脑子里再也容不下其他，而克林特却对两天后的晚宴越来越……不明原因的焦躁。 

  

娜塔莉小姐上午通知他不需要再为致辞烦恼了。 

是的，他们决定不要求每位嘉宾诉说英雄梦。全凭自愿。 

_“巴顿先生，请不必为此担忧。”_ __

可她的声音听起来却忧虑重重。克林特怀疑自己也许是唯一一个不准备登台的人，但愿这不会给娜塔莉小姐造成什么不必要的麻烦。 

  

说起来，她如此沮丧也可能是因为没有任何嘉宾希望成为鹰眼？ 

毕竟鹰眼在复仇者队伍中并不出彩，与那些真正的超级英雄无法相提并论。哦，克林特有点替那个射箭的家伙感到难过了。 

只不过是从大众视野消失半年，人们就开始遗忘他。是的，官方一直没有透露鹰眼的归队时间。看来那个传说中极其重要的任务进展缓慢。 

  

克林特记得最早发现鹰眼“消失”的是一家小报，那是4个月前。他们宣称有可靠消息来源证实，弓箭手因违反复仇者条例被开除队伍。 

一时间媒体跟风报道，纷纷试图挖掘出鹰眼劣迹斑斑的过去。但实际上，他们能找到的信息少得可怜，大部分报道都是无端推测或凭空捏造。唯一贴近事实的，是对 _“鹰眼很早就独自闯荡”_ 的丰富联想，这还是雷神在某次复仇者见面会上无意提到的。 

  

不少报道以此描绘出鹰眼幼年被抛弃后混迹街头的故事，另外一些则说他是在马戏团长大的孤儿。无论哪一种，都在暗示这位复仇者出身底层，成长环境不堪，如果做出某些不轨举动而被开除是极有可能的。 

  

当然，谣言在第一周就停止了。 

  

复仇者召开了新闻发布会，全球直播，由美国队长代全员发表了声明。该声明首先否认了除名猜测，官方口径是鹰眼在执行某个秘密任务会很快归队。 

而后，美国队长极其严肃地用了至少10分钟时间向观众传达复仇者们对鹰眼的正面评价，并警告 ** _“不要再出现那些充满恶意的操蛋文字。”_**

一个会对媒体发出威胁的粗口美国队长？ 

老天，发生了什么事！ 

电视机前的人们惶恐无措。 

  

当时克林特刚开始进行复健，值班女护士震惊地看着电视屏幕眼圈都在发红，她难以置信自己的偶像会如此口无遮拦。克林特却并不感到奇怪。拜托，美国队长可是当过兵的，他是个老派英雄，又不是什么圣人。 

  

不过，确实，复仇者们（除了斯塔克先生）几乎不公开发表对媒体报道内容的任何评论，他们有自己专属的公关团队来处理麻烦。 

而显然，那一次，复仇者们被惹怒了。 

  

审时度势的传媒大佬迅速调转风向。 

他们敏锐地发现这次声明中对鹰眼的出身含糊带过，没有全盘否认，于是一个新的关于鹰眼的平民英雄传说诞生了——一个靠自己努力奋斗成功的励志故事。 

_「别再抱怨人生，赶快去拼搏，也许有一天你也能像这个伟大的男人一样站到离梦想最近的地方。」_ __

  

“嘿，你不觉得这有点像丑小鸭变天鹅的超级英雄版本吗？说不定哪一天我也能加入复仇者。”鲍勃当然会是这种励志故事的推崇者，理所当然。他把那份刊登肉麻导读的杂志珍藏在书柜中，而克林特怀疑鲍勃是否真的理解那个童话故事的确切含义。 

  

但那股励志潮并没持续多久，人们还是更愿意看些钢铁侠的花边新闻或雷神的异界奇事。鹰眼？哦，对，复仇者队伍里是有这么一号。 

**_那个射箭的家伙还会出现吗？_**

偶尔，在访谈节目里，主持人也会提起，调侃几句。 

_“也许鹰眼现在正在某个热带天堂小岛上张弓射椰子。”_ __

_“哦，我能想象那个画面，如果你们有谁看到一个射椰子的男人，记得拨打屏幕上那堆带_ _8_ _的号码。”_ __

_“耶，我们会给所有拍摄下画面的人发大奖！”_ __

_“鹰眼射下的两个椰子？”_ __

_“没错，我们请鹰眼把两个球送给你，哦，我是说他的_ _[_ _哔_ _——]_ _，哈，好吧，还不是深夜档。所以_ _——_ _”_ __

_“来看看‘复仇者今日_ _TOP5_ _场景’：还有什么比这个更恐怖吗？绿巨人的裤子破了！！”_ __

_“等一等，你不觉得这也应该归在深夜档里……”_ __

  

实际上，除了部分复仇者粉丝和鹰眼粉，普通大众对于这位弓箭手的下落已经逐渐失去了兴趣。克林特也没有特别关注，只不过在鲍勃谈论鹰眼时，总是会情不自禁地想：这个弓箭手付出了多少，又放弃了什么，才获得站在超级英雄及格线上的苦苦挣扎的资格？ 

  

_滴滴。_ 有邮件。 

克林特滑开屏幕，只有“ **甜甜圈** ”三个字。 

他叹了口气，快速回复「 _我要做什么？_ 」 

对方回复也很快。 

「 _明天下午一点，船长俱乐部。_ 」 

「 _准时到。_ 」 

克林特锁上手机，挠了挠头发，隔了那么长时间，他以为那个人已经忘了打赌的事。不过愿赌服输，克林特是个讲信用的人，他相信对方也不会要求什么过分的事情。 

  

恩，甜甜圈。 

克林特拿它做履行赌约的暗号，纯粹是因为他实在不想再吃这玩意了。 

大二那年考试前，为了突击复习省时间，他泡在图书馆整整一周，几乎顿顿都是甜甜圈。上帝保佑，他没在考试现场吐出来，也没吃出什么糖尿病。 

真是美好的大学时光……让克林特无比怀念，他就是从那个时候起迷上徒手攀岩的。虽然家里人一开始并不支持，但最后他们还是接受了。 

哦，感谢他开明的父母。 

  

_他的父母……_ __

  

克林特突然站住脚，脑子里出现了一片空白。 

他的父母。他的父母。他的父亲和母亲……拥有一片农庄，他们不喜欢大城市的生活。对，他们有段时间没联系了……自从他姐姐结婚后，克林特就没再见过他们。 

_为什么？_ __

因为他们说不想打扰克林特的生活，是的是的，他记得是这样。 

_但是……为什么？_ __

为什么连一个电话都不打给他们。还有他的姐姐，离他住的地方没多远，为什么不去看她？ 

_不对，不对，_ 有什么是错误的，一定…… 

  

_停下来_ _——_

**_“克林特·巴顿，停止去想……”_** ** __**

有个声音突然在他脑中叫喊起来，克林特感到一阵晕眩，头疼欲裂。 

_爆炸声、嘶吼、尖叫、哭喊、警笛同时在耳畔响起，四周的空气逐渐稀薄_ ，他双腿发软，瘫跪在地上。 

“住手！求你！”克林特抱头大喊，这似乎是唯一让声音消失的办法。 

  

**_“不要抵抗，你不想失去一切……”_** ** __**

“这不是我想要的！滚开！”克林特对着空气挥舞手臂，他的血液在灼烧，思维一片空白，有某种念头正在汇聚成型……还差一点，就差那么一点点……他就能想起—— 

  

“你想跪多久？” 

  

克林特顺着这个真实的声音茫然抬头，意识从停摆中恢复。他知道有人把他扶起来，那个人看起来有点面熟。 **是谁？**

“并非我不喜欢你跪着，不，我很怀念，但不在这种情况。” 

“怎么是你……洛…洛基？” 

克林特眨了下眼睛，，一把揪住对方的领子，他终于认出了面前的高个男人。 

而洛基满脸惊讶，伸手捧过克林特的脸颊。 

他几乎狂喜地喃喃自语，“你第一个记起来的是我？居然是我！哦，这不在计划之中，这是意外收获，但我愿意接受……” 

“嘿，快放手！你这个抢走我柠檬汁的大骗子！” 

克林特挣扎着挥开洛基的双手，退了两步对他怒目相视。洛基才弯起的嘴角瞬间垮下来，面色阴沉。 

  

他嘶嘶地说“你不应该让我误解的，巴顿。” 

  
[十]

  

克林特·巴顿陷入了他人生中的最大一次危机。 

好吧，这么说有点夸张。跟在医院醒来发现自己记忆混乱相比，现在被人掐着脖子拖进小巷实在不算什么。 

但洛基气势汹汹的样子真的令人不安。 

  

“喂喂，你…你不会因为两杯柠檬汁就杀了我吧！” 

克林特试图玩笑地问。他被丢在一堆黑色垃圾袋上，糟糕透顶，而罪魁祸首明显不希望他轻易脱身。 

“嘿！这是什么东西？你刚才把它藏哪了？” 

凭空出现在洛基手里的是一个类似权杖的奇怪道具，闪着蓝光，正点戳在他的胸口上。 

“何苦浪费时间……” 

洛基半眯起双眼，居高临下盯着克林特的脸，“让我们直接进入正——”他停了下来，似乎被什么困惑了，举起道具左右看了看，又将它戳回克林特的胸口。“这没任何道理……”他喃喃自语皱眉又戳了一次。 

“你的心还在……”继续戳。 

“为什么不起作用！！”戳、戳、戳戳戳！！！ 

  

“嘿！你戳够了吧！”克林特恼怒地抓住杖杆。再戳下去，他身上的T恤就要烂掉了。这可是上个月鲍勃拉着他在店外排了5个小时才买到的复仇者主题限量版。 

他用了足够大的力气，但跟洛基相比，完全不同级别。那家伙似乎都没怎么费劲，手腕轻轻一提，克林特整个人都被拽了起来。 

操！太丢人了！ 

他立刻松开手，打算借机脱身，没想到权杖顶端比看起来锋利得多。 

左手指尖擦过权杖的地方灼烧起来，克林特闷哼一声。 

疼，是第一个反应。 

而后，鲜血迸出。 

  

对方显然也没料想会发生这一幕，绿色的眼睛瞬间睁大。但，感谢上帝，至少那家伙终于从“戳戳戳”狂热中清醒了。 

割伤克林特的凶器甚至没沾到一滴血，就已经被主人藏了回去——哦，真神奇，那东西凭空消失！肯定是斯塔克最新技术，要不是此时此刻克林特鲜血满手，一定热情追问购买它的地址，能弄一个放在店里就酷毙了。 

  

“愚蠢的东西。” 

  

洛基低咒一声，阴沉地向克林特摊开手掌，“把手放过来……” 

“干、干什么？” 

“别考验我的耐心，巴顿，你的指头废了难过的可不会是我。” 

太夸张了，只是普通的割伤而已，还没他被玻璃碎片划出的伤口深呢。克林特刚出院那阵子可没少打破玻璃杯。而且，面前的男人也不像打算赔礼道歉、帮人弄创口贴或绷带的样子。 

  

“我知道这是意外，所以我不打算告你，也不会让你赔偿。哦，包括柠檬汁，洛基先生，”克林特一边朝巷口退去，一边用右手掏出手机晃了晃。手指的疼痛让他忍不住咧嘴，“……也许真有误会，但如果你再做出类似刚才的举动，我马上报——” 

  

“离他远点！”一个声音在头顶响起。 

  

克林特向上望去。 

绝无可能！他会那么走运？大概是失血过多，有点眼花。恩，一定是。用手背蹭了蹭眼睛，克林特再次望向楼顶。瞧，幻象果然消失了…… 

不，不是。 

那位在人们陷入绝望中都期盼能遇见的超级英雄，不知何时已经挡在了克林特身前。 

  

喔喔喔，那可是五层楼高度！ 

  

“嗯嗯~~~看来那点小麻烦让你们玩得不够尽兴。”洛基夸张地歪了歪头，然后张开手臂向前走了几步，停在了美国队长的盾牌前。 

全副武装！ 

“神啊！”在金色的双角头盔逐渐显现在洛基头上时，克林特忍不住赞叹惊呼。而那个显然不仅仅是名柠檬汁诈骗犯（超级大反派？）的男人为此露出一个得意的笑容。 

  

“你违背了你的誓言，洛基。” 

“尊敬的队长，我只是刚巧知道你们今天很忙。如果你了解我的品味，应该清楚那些海洋生物跟我一点关系都没有。我没有做任何违背约定的事。” 

“我不相信你。” 

“当然不，但你可以直接问他。” 

  

美国队长垂下盾牌，从身后拉过克林特，放轻声音说，“听着，不管他刚才做了什么……”但话到一半却停住了。 

“啊？什么？” 

还沉浸在电影大片拍摄现场气氛中的克林特抿了下嘴唇。下一秒，他的两只手就被紧紧握住，手机啪的一声掉落在地上。 

死定了！ 

被美国队长发现 **他在偷拍！**

克林特连忙解释，“抱、抱歉，我…我只上传了一小段！我现在！立刻！马上！删掉它！”但对方并没有松手的意思，他紧张起来，“……呃，你得先放开我……我才能去拿手机删除它…我没想…”声音越说越小。 

因为美国队长看起来相、当、生、气！ 

  

小店主的脑中不禁浮现出自己被扫地出门流落街头的画面。呜，他们不会把他赶走吧？合约上又没有偶遇复仇者禁止拍摄上传的违约条款。也许，也许他应该申辩一下自己的权利。 

  

“你伤了他，”美国队长危险的嗓音让克林特不禁瑟缩。等等，这可怕的怒意不是因为他？ 

“不。实际上，我正打算阻止他弄残自己。”洛基微蹙起眉，目光扫过克林特的左手，神情古怪地咬了咬嘴唇，“不应该，它不应该只是普通的伤口。” 

“你说什么？” 

“它的伤害是人类无法自愈的。” 

洛基轻点权杖示意，似乎那是个严重的问题。 

美国队长反而像是松了一口气，但随即又显得异常担忧，“你应该考虑回家的事了，洛基。” 

“我为什么要回去？” 

“你知道它丧失力量意味着什么。它开始了，而地球之外的超级能量同样会受到影响。” 

“这不可能，这……” 

“事实如此。你也逃脱不了，毕竟 _那不是一段美好记忆_ ，你自己知道。我会通知雷神，让他跟你一起离开。” 

  

美国队长与洛基交换着意味不明的眼神。 

而克林特完全不懂，这段打哑谜的对话为何能让双方都面色惨白。但目前来看，两人大概是打不起来了。 

  

形势有点危险呐。 

  

要知道，在影视剧里，如果正反两派狭路相逢却不绞尽脑汁去杀对方，而是开始闲扯……那意味着他们惺惺相惜，压根不想动手，打打杀杀不过是小情趣。伤亡永远是无辜路人。 

原来，美国队长是男女通吃。 

克林特挺想再坚持一下，多积累点八卦给鲍勃。 

但他开始觉得眼皮发沉，并且他真的对英雄战场上的炮灰身份毫无兴趣。 

  

“呃……打扰一下？”所以，他认真地表达了自己的诉求，“实在不想打断你们基情满满的美好气氛，但是我真的有急事。对，我需要去重新买牛…牛奶……” 

  

然后他栽倒在美国队长的怀抱里。 

嘿，鲍勃肯定会嫉妒死的。 

  


  


_“鹰眼，站住！”_ __

_“该说的我已经说完了。我退出。”_ __

_“巴顿！”_ __

_“放手！”_ __

_“克林特……”_ __

_“……我只是个普通人，队长。复仇者的候选名单长得足以盖住斯塔克大厦。你不用担心找不到人加入。”_ __

_“听着，没有人应该对此负责。我们没有做错任何事。”_ __

_“哦，是吗？那么是谁先低头了？刚才参加会议的是一只斯克鲁尔？”_ __

_“鹰眼…你不明白……”_ __

  

他不想听解释。 

他人生中遭受的背叛已经足够多。 

每一人都告诉他，克林特，你不明白。不，他明白所有那些苦衷。 

  

_他只是不明白人们的背叛。_ __

  

他张开眼睛，视线有些模糊，下意识伸手抹了下眼角，湿的。 

这不是第一次克林特从睡梦中醒来发现脸颊上泪痕未干，在医院的时候也曾有过几次。医生认为这算好现象，说明他的记忆在恢复，不管是好的还是坏的。 

但是，拜托，他可是个硬汉，就算想不起梦到什么……但掉眼泪？实在太有损他的男子气概了。 

哦，更别提他现在还躺在复仇者大厦公共休息区的沙发上。 

  

没错！美国队长直接把他抱到这里。 

还请斯塔克的私人医生为他包扎了手指，然后命令他在沙发上休息一会。 

  

天，他不止睡了一小会。 

现在已经是傍晚了！ 

  

“你醒了。”班纳医生放下手里的书，摘下眼镜，对他露出微笑。 

  

“对不起，我没想要打扰这么长时间。”克林特试图站起来，却被按回了沙发上。 

“你还没有完全恢复。”医生从桌上端起一杯热巧克力递给他，“我答应了队长，确认你没事才能让你离开。” 

“我已经没事了。” 

克林特点头接过杯子。天知道为什么只是划破手指，流了点血，他就晕了。也许因为洛基的奇怪武器？但那个东西已经失效了，他记得美国队长是那样说的。 

  

热巧克力的味道很棒，哦，杯子里还飘着几颗棉花糖。粉色的。 

  

克林特舔了舔嘴角，又捧着杯子喝了几口。确实是他平时常喝的那款（除去棉花糖的部分）。这有点吓人，但一想到此时身在复仇者大厦……他的所有个人资料恐怕在被带来的路上就已经被安全部门审核过好几遍了。但愿他们不会调出他的网络浏览记录，上帝知道鲍勃那家伙用它看过多少足以惹怒所有复仇者的“粉丝作品”。 

  

“不想聊一聊吗，克林特？” 

“抱歉？” 

“我也是一名心理医生，”班纳医生挨着他坐下来。克林特感到脸上一阵发烫，他不曾跟任何人谈论过，包括鲍勃。 

  

“哈，所以伟大的复仇者们也是需要心理医生？”克林特故作轻松地转移话题。 

而班纳医生依然坚持，“他们跟普通人一样也有自己的问题。克林特，你可以信任我，我可以帮助你。你不想知道是什么导致你的噩梦吗？” 

  

**_你不想，克林特·巴顿，那跟你无关。_** ** __**

“谢谢你，医生，那无关紧要。”他突然不想再待下去。对，他需要尽早离开。 

  

克林特几大口就把热巧克力喝完，将杯子放回桌上。他对班纳医生说，“时间不早，我该回去了。请放心，我不会大肆宣传晕倒在复仇者身边的好处，否则，过不了多久，整个大厦都会被伤员塞满的。” 

  

班纳医生似乎没听懂他的打趣，表情严肃地回答，“不，他们都将被送去斯塔克综合医院。复仇者们不会随便带什么人回来。但队长把你带回来，你不奇怪吗？” 

  

**_答案不重要，克林特·巴顿。_**

  

“也许是他怕我醒来乱说，”克林特对班纳医生语焉不详的暗示感到一阵莫名恐慌。 

他只是个普通人，他不想跟超级英雄有交集，他不希望参与任何神秘事件。“请转告美国队长，我会守口如瓶，保证不泄露半句。” 

“关于什么？” 

“他和那个洛基的事。我知道性别和立场在爱情面前都不算什么，可连柠檬汁都骗的反派是不是有点太没水准——哦，你还不知道。” 

  

班纳医生好奇的表情让克林特恨不得缝上自己的嘴巴。 

  

“刚才那段话……你能不能当什么都没听见？”他近乎绝望地询问。 

  

班纳医生拍了拍沙发，微笑说，“如果你愿意现在坐下来，让我帮你，我想我可以请贾维斯删除刚才的记录。” 

  

[ _我表示赞同，博士。_ ] 

  

  


TBC


	6. Chapter 6

  


[十一] 

  

船长俱乐部离鲍勃家仅有一条街，是个专业的复仇者粉丝聚集点。 

虽然因为版权问题，它的名字、内饰、售卖品跟原型多少都有些差异，但粉丝们依然买账，把这种擦边球当成另一种隐秘的乐趣。 

鲍勃每个月多掏的300美元房租就是为了方便经常往店里钻，能参与每天不同主题的粉丝聚会——这也是店里客源火爆的重要原因。 

  

今天，船长俱乐部的讨论主题是：“复仇者新成员应该拥有什么超能力？” 

  

克林特盯着挂在墙上的小黑板足足有5秒钟，最后叹了口气，一边推门一边祈祷里面的气氛不会太“激动人心”。 

他之前来过一次。 

鲍勃拉他参加了一场关于绿巨人和雷神战斗力的辩论主题，他们在嗅到双方火药味升级时迅速撤离。转天，克林特就在YTB上看到了精彩的食物大战，记忆犹新。 

  

但不知道因上天眷顾，还是时间没到，此时店内人不多。只是零零散散坐了几桌，小声交谈，并不热烈。 

  

克林特松了口气，选了比较显眼的位置坐下来。 

他扫了一眼桌牌上的新品特饮推荐：粘腻的绿拳、队长快跑、大锤蜜蜜、啾之呻吟、忧郁铁罐……好吧，没有任何图示，全凭运气了。 

必须点一杯新品，这是在船长俱乐部必须遵守的规矩。 

  

“呃……一杯大锤蜜蜜？”至少听名字应该是跟蜂蜜有关，不至于难以下咽吧。 

“就这样？”身穿钢铁侠色系抹胸超短裙的女招待不耐烦地按了两下笔帽。 

“是的，谢谢。”克林特点点头，但钢铁侠女郎还站在桌边瞪着他。 

哦，忘了说那句下单口令，“呃，复仇者…集合。” 

钢铁侠女郎翻了个白眼，转身离开时嘴里嘟囔了几句。好吧，鲍勃提醒过，他们对待“外人”的态度不够友善，虽然克林特没搞清楚是什么暴露了自己。 

  

嘿，他可是特地穿了件写着“ _粉碎一切_ ”的绿巨人T恤呢！ 

  

呃，也许是因为表现得不够粉丝？ 

鲍勃大概会对单子上的每款新品发出尖叫，然后花20分钟挣扎于判断选择——最后，再拍出钱包，点下所有新品，就算每样只尝上一口。 

  

早知道应该拽鲍勃一起来…… 

  

克林特打了个哈欠，把两只胳膊撑在桌上支起下巴。他考虑是不是应该给他哥们打个电话，咨询一下店内什么最醒脑。 

天，他现在整个人还晕乎乎的。两个小时的睡眠可给不了他好精神。 

对，谢谢，他昨天晚上失、眠、了！ 

——就因为班纳医生一番话。 

  

_“记忆让我们成为现在的自己。”_

  

复仇者们的心理医生果然不是普通人应该接触的。换成其他什么人，他肯定要质疑……你其实是编剧出身吧？哦，一定还是写魔幻题材的。 

  

_“你的记忆在欺骗你，克林特，那些无法想起的噩梦都是真实记忆在抗争。你需要努力回忆。真实的记忆，还有真正的自己。”_ __

_“没事，医生，我知道‘美好的事情注定是不长久的’。”_ __

_“克林特，真的对不起。”_

  

他当时只想拿黑客帝国的台词打趣，但班纳医生歉意的姿态让他……不知道该怎么形容。仿佛那些话并不仅仅是一种比喻，而是即将发生，颠覆他的一切。 

这种想法让他觉得恐慌。 

  

所以，昨天克林特在离开复仇者大厦后，直接跑去了鲍勃家，就是为了避免一个人呆在屋里胡思乱想。 

结果，那家伙居然把他让进门后就转头跑掉了。 

_“我要去处理一件橙色警报事件！”_ __

嗯，翻译过来就是鲍勃不知道约了什么人准备通宵游戏了——他走得很急，甚至都没注意到克林特绑着绷带的手指。 

也好，克林特其实没想好怎么跟鲍勃讲述遇到美国队长的经历。 

  

他哥们大概会掐住他的脖子疯魔地哇哇大叫一整天。 

就算不提及美国队长跟反派人物（那个洛基究竟是谁）之间有暧昧，单是克林特居然被复仇者领袖带进了复仇者大厦……吃了他们的食物，躺了他们的沙发，跟他们的AI管家调情（单方向的），甚至用了他们的医生…… 

  

能去当编剧的医生。 

克林特在心里默默吐槽。 

  

**真正的自己……** 哈，克林特突然想起真人秀里的“假设”游戏环节。 

首先让人们假设一件不曾发生的事，然后通过主持人引导来设想结局，最后那些不满现状的人就发现自己的生活其实过得还好。 

也许班纳医生是有此意？ 

  

但克林特对现状没有什么不满。 

他至今活得还算平稳，中规中矩，如果非要假设什么…… 

比如—— 

_假设_ 他16岁那年，跟父母大吵一架后真的离家出走……那么现在，他大概会住在某个偏僻的农场，以伐木为生。 

_假设_ 高中毕业舞会，没人打断他跟女伴的亲热……说不定现在他已经结婚，是好几个孩子的爹。 

_假设_ 大学时，没有选择攀岩而去玩射箭什么的……说不定他能有机会参加奥运会，也许拿块奖牌？ 

谁知道。 

但如果真是那样，他就不会摔伤住院，不会认识鲍勃，也不会有复仇者广场上那家小店了……该死的，他爱他的小店，就算拿奥运金牌来换也不行。 

  

瞧，克林特知道他的人生会有很多不同轨迹。 

但他对现状知足。他过得不错，他不想改变什么。 

  

他不认为是记忆让他成为现在的自己，是每一步的选择，是他自己选择让自己成为了什么人……是这样……吧？ 

好吧，严肃的问题真的不适合他去思考。 

  

“你的。” 

钢铁侠女郎把一杯清水放在了他面前，克林特疑惑地抬头，“我点的是……” 

“大锤蜜蜜，我记得，这玩意很少有人要。”她似笑非笑的表情让人担忧。接着，一个铝制大杯被“啪”地一声拍在了桌上。杯柄是锤子的造型，里面姜黄色的液体因产生的震动冒出一阵奇妙的气泡，发出了噼里啪啦的碎声，而飘出来的香味，闻起来就像甜味剂和芹菜汁的混合体。 

“慢慢享用~” 

克林特发誓她离开前留下的笑容看起来十分幸灾乐祸。 

  

既然已经花了钞票…… 

  

他小心地拿起杯子，慢慢贴上唇边，刚含进一口，就直接呛了出来。 

咳咳咳咳，好吧， _大锤蜜蜜_ ，果然甜得像被一把锤子直接敲在头顶。可是克林特绝不认为雷神主题饮料应该是这样的味道。 

他把杯子默默推到一旁，捧住玻璃杯，猛灌了两口。难怪他们还配送清水。 

  

哦，克林特开始想念他的热巧克力了，还有班纳医生放进去的棉花糖，以及复仇者大厦好吃得叫人流泪但叫不出名字的小甜品！ 

AI管家说班纳医生把当天最后一份给了克林特，本来是要留给队长的。 **但愿那是个玩笑。**

  

贴心的好医生。 

  

克林特伸了个伸胳膊，仰靠在沙发座位上，又一次打了个哈欠。 

其实，昨晚失眠也不能全怪班纳医生，鲍勃家的客房也是原因之一…… 

当你躺在床上，侧过脸就会看到枕套上的雷神；而你身下是印有黑寡妇全身像的床单，身上盖的则是穿着紧身衣的美国队长；平躺抬头，就能看到房顶上嘶吼的绿巨人和准备炮轰你的钢铁侠；等你实在受不了，坐起身，墙上3D海报鹰眼正拿着箭头对准你呢…… 

  

这就是为什么很少有正常人愿意留在鲍勃家过夜的原因。 

  

说起来，那间超级英雄主题客房在网络上还火过一阵。 

在城市又一次经历了战损，官方搞了个超级英雄亲民活动， **超级粉丝大赛，** 最高奖项是与一位复仇者共进晚餐。 

鲍勃当然不会放过机会，花了血本——其中大部分来自克林特无偿资助——装饰客房，拍好的照片传上去果然赚到不少羡慕嫉妒恨。 

但仅限于此。 

因为世界上有太多能用金条盖房子玩的有钱人了，他们拿出的“诚意”作品令人无法直视。复仇者黄金雕像，复仇者私人物品博物馆……甚至有人买了一个小岛，并宣布要把岛屿轮廓改造成复仇者首字母“A”。 

  

活动在变味之前立刻被官方叫停。 

一部分粉丝们表示支持理解，另一部分则失望透顶，谩骂宣泄自己的不满。鲍勃就是后者之一，而克林特讨厌被欺骗的感觉。 

他在汤上连发了三条，讽刺复仇者言而无信出尔反尔。结果一个网名是 _“首席粉”_ 的人跳出来，敲了大段文字试图改变克林特对复仇者的看法。 

正在气头上的克林特嘲笑着回复： _「行，如果复仇者能站出来给我朋友一个合理解释，你让我做什么我就做什么。」_

  

他当时只是随口一说，没有想到第二天斯塔克先生就出现在电视上，奚落那些自作聪明、认为砸钱就能跟复仇者攀上关系的商人。说真的，有人想跟斯塔克比拼扔钞票？ 

最后，亿万阔佬以钢铁侠的身份公告了复仇者内部评选结果——获胜的是一名6岁失聪女孩。她凭借想象力为复仇者谱写了一首主题曲，雷神有幸成为了她的晚宴嘉宾。 

而其他所有参与过活动的粉丝都收到了来自复仇者们的小礼物。 

是的，所有人，鲍勃的礼物是黑寡妇抱枕。 

没错就是“那个”抱枕。 

  

愿赌服输。虽然不是真正打赌，但克林特还是给了“首席粉”自己的联系方式和暗号。当然，他也说明，履行赌约的前提是不触犯法律以及不违背大众道德。 

  

“首席粉”很赞同，并表达了对克林特愿意遵守诺言的敬意，只是暂时没有想到有什么需要克林特去做的…… 

时间一晃，三个月过去了。 

克林特差点遗忘了，直到昨天收到了 _“甜甜圈”_ 短信。 

  

他们约在这见面。也许是“首席粉”要参加今天的主题讨论，需要支援？ 

克林特这样猜测。 

因为“首席粉”是为数不多的顽固派，坚持反对复仇者增加新成员。哦，提前说一句，克林特跟“首席粉”并不熟悉，只知道他是复仇者的狂热粉丝，并且爱好戏剧诗词古典音乐和一些具有时代印迹的东西。 

他们没有太多接触，仅是偶尔给对方发图片点赞。 

在克林特印象中，“首席粉”应该是个热血青年，年纪可能比他要小一些。因为从那个人在汤上发布的各种花痴图片，还有那些赞美之辞看来……恩，完全同冷静和理智沾不上边。 

  

“你很准时， _‘酷酷小店主’？_ ”嘿，想到人就来了。 

  

克林特赶紧转过头，“嗨，我就是——”他张大嘴巴，“是不是搞错了……”难以置信，“你是…这不可能……你是‘首席粉’？” 

  

“我们的谈话不需要太大音量，巴顿先生。”菲尔·寇森，斯塔克集团的大律师解开西装扣，坐到了克林特对面的沙发上。 

一张照片被掏出放在桌面上。 

  

“我需要你为我做一件事。” 

  

  
[十二]

  

鲍勃专门租了一辆捷豹。克林特不打算问他花了多少钱从哪弄来撑门面，因为他哥们看上去确实是有生以来的帅气逼人。当然了，如果没有花20分钟站在车边，让克林特帮他各种摆拍，英俊指数还能再飙升两个等级。 

路过的人没少指指点点，是挺丢人。但鲍勃说，这是一生一次的机会。 

克林特觉得这么说有些不吉利。 

  

他们出发的很早，他哥们一路说个不停，跟克林特核对每一条为复仇者准备的奇怪问题，生怕出了纰漏。 

  

“我也该弄个新发型。” 

在所有问题循环几遍后，鲍勃又开始纠结起自己的头发，对着后视镜摆弄被强力发胶固定的额前一撮。 

“看路！” 

克林特大叫一声伸手扶住方向盘，迎面驶来的出租与他们擦身而过，鲍勃长出一口气。但很快又不长记性地对着后视镜左看右看，最后他忍不住瞥了克林特两眼，羡慕地说，“你这样简直像是变了个人，伙计。” 

“好好开你的车。” 

克林特不自在地用手掌擦过头顶，曾经半长的金发已经被剪短，并且被染成了稻草色——跟他的原发色十分接近。可是克林特喜欢更耀眼的金发。 

  

_“我需要你为我做一件事。”_

  

“首席粉”居然是斯塔克集团的大律师，足够刷新他的世界观了，没想到寇森提出的要求更加匪夷所思。 

  

眼看复仇者大厦就在不远处，克林特认命地叹了口气，对鲍勃说，“一会进去不用管我，你结束后给我打电话。” 

“为什么？你有事？” 

克林特摸了摸脖子上的紫色领结，“没有，只是不太适应过于热闹的场合。” 

  

复仇者大厦前挤满了媒体和人群。 

  

鲍勃不停向两侧的闪光灯挥手，以那种走奥斯卡红毯的姿态，点头致意，丁字步站姿……在登上最后一阶台阶时，还不死心地一手搂住克林特肩膀，另一只手摆出胜利的姿势，“微笑，克林特，快点。” 

克林特敷衍地一边咧嘴一边拖着恋恋不舍的鲍勃走入大厅。 

  

_[_ _克林特·巴顿先生，鲍勃·史密斯先生，晚上好。_ _]_ 人工智能发出问候。 

“晚上好，贾维斯。”克林特微笑回应，“我们是不是到得太早了？” 

_[_ _您是第三十二位到场嘉宾，请乘_ _C_ _梯，晚宴场地在大厦顶层。_ _]_

鲍勃碰了碰克林特的胳膊，示意大厅右侧直梯的门已经敞开。 

“非常感谢，贾维斯。” 

  

当电梯门刚刚合上，一直处于沉默状态的鲍勃突然爆发。 

他拉扯着克林特的西装袖子，手舞足蹈，兴奋尖叫，“克林特、克林特刚刚那是贾维斯！是钢铁侠的人工智能，是复仇者们的AI管家。老天爷啊他居然跟我说话了！他的声音听起来比电视上还帅啊啊啊啊！哦，老兄，我刚才表现得很沉稳对不对，没丢脸对不对天啊天啊啊…………” 

  

好吧，这就是他的好哥们。 

克林特开始权衡是否要告诉他贾维斯无处不在—— 

  

_[_ _史密斯先生，很抱歉打断您对我的褒奖，但我认为有必要提示您，离到达会场的时间还有_ _10_ _秒钟。哦，您现在还有_ _8_ _秒用来调整情绪。_ _]_

  

“什…什么……我我我…你…”见鲍勃瞬间无语脸涨得通红，克林特放声大笑。他用力拍了拍鲍勃的后背，“振作点，兄弟。没错，他什么都知道。” 

  

晚宴现场布置得很有斯塔克先生的风格。 

鲍勃掏出手机一阵狂拍。克林特心不在焉地四下张望，复仇者们还没出现，到场的这些人都很面生，他很确定没有在复仇者广场上遇见过他们任何一个。 

也对，除了克林特这个小店主，广场里的大老板肯定不轻易露面。 

  

“巴顿先生。”寇森律师不知何时站在了克林特身后，用一种不容置疑的态度在他耳畔低声说，“请跟我来。” 

克林特犹豫着看向会场中央。鲍勃正站在一位穿着黑色长裙的漂亮女士身侧，她冷漠的表情并没有阻止他朋友热情搭讪。至少，现在鲍勃不会注意到他去哪了。克林特转身点了下头，跟着寇森离开了主会场。 

  

20分钟后。 

  

“……可以换再大一码吗？” 

  

克林特站在落地试衣镜前，看着镜子中的自己，感到了些许窘迫。 

  

“为什么，它应该很合身。”坐在沙发上的寇森从一堆文件中抬起头，克林特试图拉扯衣服的动作让他的眉头不自然地皱起，“你不会想知道损坏这件战斗服后需要赔偿的金额。” 

  

“哦，当然，我只是……没什么。”他只是没想到鹰眼的紧身战斗服真的那么“紧身”。 _紧身，_ 意思是，布料完美贴合于肌肤，感觉不到自重，就好像——没穿衣服。 

  

嘿，原来超级英雄上战场玩的都是裸奔感！ 

  

克林特此时十分庆幸自己的身材保持得还算不错。 

当然跟鹰眼没法比，他可没有那么健壮。克林特不自觉地面对镜子耸起手臂的肌肉，攀岩让他的双臂比做常规训练的人更具力量，也更接近弓箭手的手臂外形。 

以前没有注意过，现在剪短了头发……他跟鹰眼确实有很多相像之处…… 

  

克林特开始理解为什么寇森会找上自己。 

可是要求他在复仇者广场庆典上 **假扮鹰眼** ？依旧令人不敢相信。 

  

_“你的要求太奇怪了，为什么要找人伪装成鹰眼？”_ __

_“按计划，复仇者庆典上会公布鹰眼回归的消息。”_ __

_“但是他回不来？”_ __

_“是的。他……暂时无法回来。”_ __

_“为什么不找其他人？我是说，应该有很多人选，那些特型演员……”_ __

_“这是临时决定。你是目前最合适的人选。”_ __

_“可是_ _——_ _”_ __

_“并且，你欠我的。”_ __

_“好、好吧，但至少应该告诉我原因。”_ __

_“……”_ __

_“难道是因为人们在要求新增复仇者成员？”_ __

_“……算其中一个理由。”_ __

_“哦，我明白了，我想我可以试试？”_ __

_“谢谢你，巴顿先生。”_ __

_“这个…看来鹰眼的任务很艰难，他已经离开了那么久……你们很想念他？”_ __

_“是的，我们……所有人都期待他回来。”_ __

_“真是个幸运的家伙。”_

  

克林特板起面孔，戴上墨镜。镜中的陌生人回望自己的样子让克林特打心底升起一种莫名恐慌。他尝试扯出一个鹰眼式的微笑——影像资料里少有的几个镜头，却让人印象深刻。 

似乎应该更拽一点？ 

他微扬起下巴，牵动嘴角，然后转身回头，“嘿，寇森，我看起来怎么样？” 

  

“什么？巴顿——” 

寇森抬眼，在目光碰到克林特的脸颊时，声音突然扼在了喉咙里。大律师猛然起身，张大嘴想说什么，但很快那种激动与眼中闪烁的希望一起消失殆尽。 

  

克林特不知道自己做错了什么，也不明白为什么寇森律师如此失望。难道不像吗？他已经尽力了。 

“你知道，如果你还有后备人选……我是说，我明白我没有什么表演天赋……” 

“不不，这……很好。”寇森的眉头又皱了起来。他弯腰捡起掉落在地面的文件，轻拍了几下，再抬起头，脸上恢复了客套的笑容，“我从来没有后备人选，没有人能比你更适合穿它。” 

  

“呃……谢谢？”克林特咳了一声，没想到寇森还会说这种恭维话。 

  

“不用紧张。”大律师递给他一双黑皮手套，刚好掩盖住克林特手指上的绷带，“当追光灯打在你身上时，只要冲大家招手。并不困难。” 

  

“没问题， _长官_ 。”克林特玩笑着回应。 

但话说出口又很奇怪，因为寇森再次露出了那种复杂的表情。克林特尴尬地掩饰一笑，迅速推门而出。 

  

穿过一条通道就是主宴会厅。 

庆典活动已经进行了一段时间。正站在台上发言的是一名黑人军官，克林特想不起他的名字，但记得他经常跟斯塔克先生出现在同一张照片里。 

  

克林特窝在角落，没有人注意到他，所有目光都聚集在舞台上。钢铁侠、美国队长、雷神、黑寡妇4位复仇者在为复仇者广场荣誉店主们颁发纪念杯。当然，那没有克林特的份——原谅他可怜的营业额——就像这种活动不会让绿巨人参加一样。真是遗憾。 

  

哦，鲍勃挤到了最前面。 

他的朋友在台下对着黑寡妇不停拨弄自己的头发想引起她的注意，那真的很滑稽，但显然奏效了，女复仇者抽动的嘴角足以证明一切。至少印象深刻。嗯，可惜无法拍下这一幕，克林特的手机留在换衣间了。 

  

“……感谢你们所做的一切。”在最后一位荣誉店主捧着纪念杯走下去后，黑人军官让出了主持台的位置。 

美国队长走上前，声音严肃，“今天，在此，我们还要宣布一个令人振奋的重要消息……” 

  

这就是给克林特的准备提示。 

好吧好吧，就是招招手，他不会搞砸的。 

  

克林特深深吸了口气，挺胸站好，他感到美国队长的视线向自己扫过来。 

  

“ ** _他_** 回来了。” 

  

片刻停顿后，复仇者的领袖露出了笑容，“我们的鹰眼，回来了。”即刻，追光灯照向克林特。人们发出惊叹声。没错，明早的头条新闻一定是他了。 

  

克林特挥动起手臂，维持着僵硬的微笑，看着复仇者们向他一步步走来。喂，这跟之前说好的不一样，寇森这个骗子。果然律师的话是不能相信的！ 

  

“欢迎归队，鹰眼。”美国队长给了他一个结实的拥抱，然后搂过他的肩膀，其他人分开站到两侧。 

频繁亮起的闪光灯让克林特的脑仁开始发胀。 **不应该是这样……** ****

_他……_ __

_他们曾经也……_ 在某次拯救地球后站在一起，队长搂住他的肩膀，为了阻止他离开。因为他……因为他根本不想参加那个典礼。他们本来可以救更多人， _他们不应该受到表彰，他……_ __

**不，他在想什么！**

这不是…… **他不知道。**

  

周围一切似乎，他的脑袋嗡嗡作响。 

  

“哦~~~为什么我总是收不到邀请的那个人，真是令人伤心欲绝。” 

洛基夸张的声音在人群外响起。紧接着，是一个男人的尖叫。是鲍勃！鲍勃？ 

  

克林特瞬间清醒，他看到他的朋友被捏住脖子举到半天，“救…救……”鲍勃双腿无力地颤抖，几乎发不出声音。而洛基——穿着那身奇异的盔甲——对复仇者们发出意味不明的嘲讽，“这就是你们所谓的努力？我受够你们的愚蠢和胆小，他需要的是一点实质性的刺激。” 

  

“不——弟弟，停下来。”雷神的劝阻无奈多过愤怒。 

  

什么？洛基是雷神的弟弟？克林特有些糊涂了。而场内其他人并不惊讶，因为他们——那些嘉宾，不知从何处掏出了他们的枪…… 

这又是什么恶搞视频？还是在拍复仇者新电影的外景？ 

  

“你拿什么来阻止我？你的锤子？哦，你的锤子在哪里……你还能拿得动它吗？”洛基发出一阵大笑，“巴顿，亲爱的巴顿，你最后感谢的人还得是我。” 

  

然后，一切画面好像变成了慢动作，克林特看着鲍勃的身体被甩了出去…… 

  

**他的朋友不会死。**

这是第一个念头。他有信心，只要用那支带捕捉网的箭头，他可以把鲍勃固定在墙上。 

克林特伸手向背后摸去。那里空无一物。他的箭去哪了？他当然不会有箭……他是克林特·巴顿，他只是输了赌约，假扮成鹰眼，他并不是……不是…… 

  

“不———” 

  

克林特尖叫着冲上去，却只能眼睁睁看着鲍勃和那些破碎的玻璃一起坠落…… 

就像他无法挽救 _那个青年_ ，他没有办法……尖叫声穿透了他的耳膜，他的大脑。 

  

克林特栽倒下去，这一次，没有人接住他。 

  


TBC


	7. Chapter 7

  


[十三] 

  

_“托尔的神力？”_ __

_“暂时还没出现衰退的迹象，娜塔莎在帮忙看守洛基。”_ __

_“也许跟鹰眼无关……”_ __

_“也许不……”_

  

**声音断断续续传入他脑中。** ****

  

_“也许我们不应该再刺激他……”_ __

_“谁都不知道会发生什么，队长，说不定他醒后就万事大吉了。”_ __

_“也可能他永远都想不起来。弗瑞还在等我的报告，你们照顾好他。”_

  

那些是……很重要的事，关于他的事。 **虽然他不明白。** ****

  

_[_ _主人，巴顿先生正在恢复意识。_ _]_

  

_“克林特？克林特！”_ __

  

谁在叫他的名字。 

睫毛颤动了几下，克林特清醒过来。 

  

有张熟悉的脸出现在面前。他眨了眨眼睛，伸出手指，戳了戳那个人的脸颊。“这又是什么新产品？”现在仿真模型已经做得那么好了？他小声咕哝，“鲍勃什么时候开始收集斯塔克的周边了，嘿，做得可真像，瞧瞧这胡子……” 

  

“哎操！” 

一声哀嚎， **斯塔克模型** 捂着下巴向后退了两步。 

  

克林特吞咽了一口，傻傻看着几根胡子从自己指尖掉落，而班纳医生在一旁很勉强地忍住不让自己笑出声。等等……班纳医生？ 

这里是…… 

“斯、斯塔克先生？！” 

克林特飞速从床上翻坐起来，试图解释自己的行为，“对不起，我……老天我以为你是鲍勃买的——” 

**_鲍勃！_** ** __**

  

上帝啊，那不是梦境！ 

  

“鲍勃，鲍勃·史密斯，他没事对吗！”克林特猛地上前攥住斯塔克的胳膊，“你们救了他，你们一定救了他！有那么多复仇者在……”对方看起来像是受到了惊吓，愣了愣，然后皱起眉头挥开了他的手。 

“我很遗憾……” 

托尼·斯塔克整理了一下自己的西装，严肃的神情令克林特急促地深吸了口气，双手无法遏制地开始颤抖。他不敢去想任何一种可能。 

  

但噩耗并未降临。 

  

“你的朋友恐怕需要静养两周，然后我们就能一起坐下来谈谈赔偿问题，提前声明，我并非如传闻中那般慷慨，想敲诈一笔的难度会相当大。”说完，斯塔克先生半眯起眼睛，视线在克林特脸上打转，那是某种企图激起对方怒意的挑衅。 

  

而克林特此时毫无心情去揣测有钱人的莫名举动。 

“感激上帝，”他长出一口气，握住斯塔克的双手，发自内心地感激。“谢谢你救了我的朋友，斯塔克先生，你是一位真正的超级英雄。” 

  

超级英雄的眼睛瞬间睁大，“不不，你不能谢我。我没救他，救他的不是我。”并猛地抽回双手，“该死的，我受不了这个。” 

  

“托尼！”班纳医充满了警告的意味。 

  

“好吧好吧，你知道我搞不定这种事。”托尼·斯塔克转过头，对医生无辜地耸耸肩。“后面的事我不管了，布鲁斯，我必须去找队长谈谈。上帝啊，我至少连续一周要做噩梦了。” 

  

看着斯塔克先生匆匆离开的背影，克林特站在原地尴尬地挠了挠头顶。他至今还没适应自己的新发型。 

“我说错什么了？”克林特极其困惑。 

“他只是不习惯你…呃…”班纳医生小心瞥了他一眼，又错开视线，“托尼不习惯任何人对他流露太多感情。” 

“那真糟糕。包括他身边的朋友？” 

“是的，因为……他的朋友们互相关照的方式跟常人不太一样。” 

“你是指……复仇者之间的友情？” 

“可以这么说，克林特，可以这么说。” 

医生笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他坐回到床上，“来吧，我们再检查一下。如果没问题，你马上可以去见你的朋友了。” 

  

“克林特快过来！” 

鲍勃在克林特踏入房间第一秒就兴奋地挥手大叫起来。他的左臂缠着绷带，额头上有几处擦伤，除此之外并无大碍，精力旺盛如常。 

克林特走过去伸出拳头与他朋友对碰，“嘿~~哥们，感觉怎么样？” 

“简直是做梦一样。” 

“是啊，一场噩梦，糟糕透顶。” 

“你在说什么，”鲍勃给了克林特一个‘你脑子出问题了吧’的眼神，“那简直酷毙了！”然后从身后抽出一张报纸，拍在克林特手上，“我上了头版头条！你没看报纸吗？头条啊~超过了鹰眼回归复仇者的大新闻！” 

  

克林特摊开 _《号角日报》_ ，一张绿巨人单手攀在复仇者大厦的照片占据了整个版面，硕大的标题《 _复仇者内讧？绿巨人捣毁庆典现场》_ ,“可是……他们写的是绿巨人。” 

而且…… 

内讧？捣毁现场？ 

好吧，《号角日报》。 

它对某些超级英雄的报道一直具有 **非常独特的视角，** 经常遭到粉丝抗议。比如，“首席粉”（而现在克林特知道为什么了，寇森，斯塔克集团大律师）就是其中一员。 

  

“这儿、瞧这里。”鲍勃的指尖戳在绿巨人横在胸前的那只手上，似乎有个模糊不清的人影——是鲍勃。 

“绿巨人救了你？” 

原来斯塔克先生不想居功才拒绝了他的道谢，真是一个耿直的人。克林特感到一丝内疚，因为他曾偏信某些杂志和小报上的花边新闻，对钢铁侠的道德感产生过怀疑。 

  

“超酷！我都不知道那家伙之前藏在哪了，他从天而降，眨眼的功夫，我就被扔回了会场。”鲍勃兴奋地比划着那只没受伤的胳膊，“没有人经历过这个！我是第一个！” 

“实际上……绿巨人救过不少人。” 

“拜托，他们可都没撞碎过复仇者大厦的玻璃！而且他们也没有参与 _复仇者实战演习_ 。” 

“实战演习？” 

“庆典特意安排的互动环节之一，所有复仇者粉丝梦寐以求的终极幻想！” 

鲍勃发出一声满足的叹息，“还有那个出演反派的，听说是雷神的弟弟，他一定是真的神！轻轻一提就能把我举起来……”他回味了片刻，又突然想起什么，皱鼻子对克林特发出不满的指控“喂，你可别想装不知情。” 

  

“什么？”克林特真的糊涂了。 

  

“他、们、请、你、扮、演、了、鹰、眼！”鲍勃一字一顿拖足长音，忿忿不平地朝克林特胸口捶了一拳，“妈的，我就知道你中途离场有问题！” 

他不等克林特回答，又自顾说下去，“但是我仁慈地原谅你了，如果他们请我秘密去扮雷神，我也不会告诉你。哦，说起来，你觉得他们下次会让我扮演雷神吗？” 

  

“哈，希望吧。”克林特咽了咽口水，信息量有点大，他一时半会消化不完。 

  

“操，差点忘了最最最重要的事！”鲍勃激动地说，“我住这了！复仇者大厦！他们允许我在这里呆上两周！天堂啊啊啊！” 

  

_[_ _实际上，史密斯先生，您的活动范围仅限于_ _12_ _层至_ _17_ _层的医疗区。_ _]_

  

“哦~别那么扫兴。”显然，鲍勃现在已经适应了有贾维斯的陪伴。 

  

他们又闲聊了一会，基本都是鲍勃在说。 

美国队长和钢铁侠看望他的传奇过程， _“是的，这一定要写一长篇日志”_ ，但可惜他的女神黑寡妇因为太忙不能前来， _“但她心里一定想来看我”_ 。克林特时不时点头应和，心里却在琢磨“演习”这个说法——很像有人为了隐藏真相的托辞。 

但是他不打算告诉鲍勃。事出有因，超级英雄们不会无端撒谎的，对吧？ 

  

离开前，鲍勃拿了克林特的手机，在那上面逐条录入了需要克林特帮他从家里带过来的衣物。虽然斯塔克先生愿意提供一切生活所需，但鲍勃坚持要拿自己的东西过来。克林特毫不怀疑名单上那些都是准备索要签名的备用品。 

可是…… **黑寡妇抱枕** ？ 

这真的是一个极其危险的想法。 

  

“你也可以住进来，这样更方便一些，省去了以后探病的往返时间。” 

班纳医生把克林特送上电梯时，提出了建议。 

“每天呆在被限定活动范围的医疗区？说实话，医生，这里对我没有吸引力。”克林特摇摇头。 

他知道医生是好意，但是……“哦，请不要误会，我很欣赏复仇者，可是我不像鲍勃。这大概就是他一生的愿望了。”如果不算上亲吻黑寡妇的话。当然，这没有必要告诉班纳医生。 

  

班纳医生沉默了一会，然后谨慎发问，“你没有过类似的愿望？” 

“那不是我该做的。” 

克林特挠了挠后颈，有点不好意思，“我对自己做不到的事，很少抱有幻想。” 

“并不是指幻想，我是指大多数人都希望的……，”医生解释说，“比如融入一个集体，找到一种归属感，得到崇拜的人的认可……类似需求。” 

  

“嗯~~是有些人活在别人的认同里，但我不需要。” 

  

克林特交替着脚支撑身体的重量，不知道为什么要跟班纳医生说这些话，“我…我是那种普通家庭里长大的孩子，我的家人都很爱我，虽然我们过得并不阔绰，可也不拮据。我没有做过特别出格的事，攀岩可能是这辈子最大的冒险了。” 

  

“但是你也渴望成功。”班纳医生试图引导话题。 

  

“我不认为只有做伟大的事才能算成功，也不需要别人证明我成功了……当然，如果顾客们都喜欢我的手工冰淇淋，那是件好事，我是说，因为我的店需要靠它们维持……”克林特越说声音越小，班纳医生的脸色越来越难看。他还是不要再说下去了，“无论如何，我觉得……现在很好，嗯，所以没想过太多别的什么。” 

  

医生不死心地追问，“包括任何奇迹？” 

克林特迟疑着摇头。班纳医生眼中流露出一种说不出来的落寞。接下去的一分钟，两个人都没再说话。 

  

尴尬的气氛在电梯间内盘旋，克林特思索良久，终于忍不住开口询问，“那并不是真的演习对吗？那个凶手……洛基，他们把他抓起来了吗？” 

  

拜洛基所赐，他左手手指的伤口还没有完全愈合，而鲍勃险些丧命。虽然他不认为正直如美国队长会因私情放过任何一个罪犯，但他需要保证。 

  

“洛基暂时处于复仇者的监管下。”班纳医生默认了关于“演习”的猜疑。 

同样也证明了他的担忧，克林特感到了愤怒，“暂时？他们不打算惩罚他？因为他和美国队长的关系？” 

“哦，不，克林特。”班纳医生纠正说，“你在这件事上有很大的误解。首先，他们之间不是你认为的那种关系；其次，洛基是雷神的弟弟。” 

“所以？” 

“所以…从某种角度来说，他也是神……” 

电梯门在他们面前敞开，班纳医生让克林特先走出去，然后继续说道，“他是邪神，意味着，他喜欢……恶作剧。” 

  

这是个极其令人不舒服的答案。 

  

克林特回过头，不悦地反问，“你是说，他没有真的想要杀鲍勃？” 

“呃……那不是他的目的。” 

“他闲得无聊了，于是决定拿人命开个玩笑？” 

  

班纳医生迟疑着点了点头。 

  

“操他的，如果那个邪神再敢伤害我的朋友，我就戳瞎他一只眼——”克林特把后面的话吞了回去。 

他撞到了什么人。 

从班纳医生的精彩表情来看，似乎，也许，大概……非常走运，或者说，极其不走运的…… 

  

“我想，首先，你需要找到一支箭，巴顿。” 

  

  


  

[十四] 

  

好吧，克林特终于还是拎着大包小包入住了复仇者大厦。 

因为他的小店一时半会无法营业了。 

  

他现在十根手指都带伤了——新伤加旧患。嘿，克林特怎么会知道一拳揍在洛基脸上会产生这种后果。没有人提醒他关于“神”之设定的真实性。谢谢，没有人那样做。 

  

当时，洛基连眉毛都没动一下。 

只是抬手摸了摸左边的脸颊，然后勾起嘴角望向身边一个金发男人，“如我所言，没有一条咒语是牢不可破。只要绕开最核心的部分……你们甚至可以当着那婊子的面告诉这个可怜的小东西所有的事。” 

  

克林特不知道那个“婊子”代表是谁，但显然 _“可怜的小东西”_ 是在损他。 

  

“闭嘴，洛基，”那个人厉声阻止道，“你还嫌给我们添的麻烦不够多吗！”克林特觉得这个好人十分面熟，在哪见过。 

  

“哦~~队长，别说得那么无辜，就好像你们从来没想借我之手做点出格的事。你们并不怕伤害他，只是怕承担后果。”洛基的笑容在领子被揪起时变得更大。 

  

“够了！”班纳医生发出一声低吼。洛基不自然地瑟缩了一下，然后推开了金发大个子，抬手掸了掸领子，“放松点，复仇者，你吓到‘平民’了。” 

  

呃…… 

_队长、复仇者、眼熟的金发大个子_ ……关键词是不是给的有点多啊。 

  

_“我告诉你，克林特，有个专门的组织专项负责清理那些不小心知道复仇者秘密身份的人。听说他们遍布全球，他们能消除人的记忆……”_ __

克林特的脑子嗡嗡鸣响了一阵，努力想把某个鲍勃灌输给他的念头掐灭。 

太聪明又不是他的错！他可不想摊上大麻烦！ 

糟糕透顶！ 

  

克林特谨慎地舔了下嘴唇，而对面三个人六只眼睛突然齐刷刷地盯向他。 

好吧…… 

“你——”克林特突然指向美国队长，啊不，是二战大兵，佯装愤怒地大声质问，“我给你了一杯免费柠檬汁，而你对我撒谎！” 

  

“我……什么？”美国队长完全摸不到头脑的眨巴着眼睛，而洛基和班纳医生也有些发愣。 

这正是他要的效果。 

“你跑来我店里，没带钱不说还不承认自己是队长粉，可你的手机铃声是美国国歌，而他们又找你来扮演美国队长。”克林特横抱起胳膊，“哥们，你太不仗义了。” **是的，没错，他什么都没发现。什么都不知道。**

  

“哦。这真是……”洛基挑起眉毛，指尖在下巴上滑动，“我不知道那个咒语也会影响到智商，虽然地球蚂蚁们尚未开化，但是他这样的情况……” 

“明显不是正常人的反应，”班纳医生快速下了结论。 

他朝美国队长使了个眼色。克林特有了非常不好的预感，向后退了半步。 

  

果然。 

“克林特，”美国队长上前一步，伸手按住了他的肩头。克林特的身体为此瑟缩了一下。“克林特，”超级英雄再次喊了他的名字，“你已经知道了我是谁对吗？”期盼的神情真诚得令人无法诉说谎言。 

  

克林特咬住嘴唇不停地摇头。 

  

“你不会以为知道了我们的身份就被 **灭口** 吧？” 

  

克林特倒吸了一口气，眼神飘忽，咧嘴努力地挤出僵硬的笑容，“你、你说什么，我听不懂。” 

  

“够了，别逼他承认了。”班纳医生看起来居然异常兴奋，“他已经知道了，然而没有坏事发生。” 

美国队长慎重地点头，似乎这是一件比擦拭盾牌更能令他专注的事情。克林特奇怪为什么自己会想到这个比喻。 

  

然后他看到班纳医生握住了洛基的手腕，“你跟我去找托尼，咒语肯定还有其他漏洞，这里交给斯蒂夫。”邪神很不情愿，似乎又不敢挣脱，只是明亮的绿色眼珠想要在克林特脸上烧出一个洞来，“我的小鹰……你好自为之。”嘶嘶地留下一句话，他就被班纳医生拽走了。 

  

“你的手伤了，跟我去处理一下再回去。”直到那两个人的身影消失在大厅，美国队长紧绷的面孔才放松下来，视线凝固在克林特的右手上。 

克林特不自觉地把手背到了身后，有种被家长发现打碎花瓶的奇怪紧张感。他要挨训了？ 

  

美国队长叹了口气，“斯蒂夫·罗杰斯。”他对克林特伸出手，十分正式，“我不确定能不能直接说出我的另一个身份，慎重起见。但我确定你已经知道了。并且，我以我的名誉担保，你不会遭到任何伤害，包括记忆射线……” 

  

“等等，所以你们真的能清除人的记忆？”克林特怪叫一声，而美国队长，斯蒂夫，微笑着耸了耸肩。瞧，既然话都说得这么明白……他也只好伸出掌指关节挫伤的手，不太用力地握上去，“克林特，克林特·巴顿。呃……很高兴…认识你？”这话是有点蠢。 

但是，拜托，还能说些什么？ 

  

请试想一下，当你发现有个超级英雄以及一位神的弟弟 _（据说也是神）_ 曾经光顾了你的小店，你对其中一个破口大骂 _(_ _嘿！有原因的，他骗了柠檬汁_ _)_ ，还当着另一个人的面意淫了他的身材 _（人们聊美国队长的胸肌就像聊天气一样这怪谁）_ …… 

  

“嗯，那个，”克林特试图不着痕迹地向旁边挪了挪脚，“美国队长，罗杰斯先生……除了刚才说的那些，还能不能再加一条保证，比如，不会对无心地不妥言辞打击报复？” 

  

美国队长眯起那双蓝眼睛，抱起胳膊，“哦？你说过什么不妥言辞吗？” 

克林特抿了抿嘴唇，挪得更远了，“我……只说过赞美之言！” 

“那就没什么可担心的。”美国队长盯着他露出了海报上的标准笑容，然后一字一句说，“而你也看到了我 _‘扒下制服’_ 的样子。” 

  

喔，美国队长会调情？ 

谁说他是个不苟言笑的老顽固来着！ 

  

两个小时后，克林特的大脑依然没接受事实。他已经从公寓回到了复仇者大厦，自己只拿了少量的衣物，主要还是替鲍勃把点名要的东西全部搬过来。 

  

“美国队长亲自帮你包扎的伤口？” 

“嗯，算是。” 

“操！为什么我没碰到这种好事！” 

“狗屎运。” 

克林特含糊应了一句。没记仇就是万幸了，可惜这些不能对鲍勃说。 

他只是简要地叙述了如何帮鲍勃揍了洛基，然后遇到了美国队长。对，不是斯蒂夫，复仇者的身份仍需保密。他们是给了克林特承诺，但不代表他可以随意说。不能把鲍勃牵扯进来，万一哪天复仇者们想反悔呢？ 

  

抱歉，他对秘密团体确实有点信任危机。 

  

尤其现在，克林特坚信自己被卷入到了某个与复仇者相关的秘密事件中。是的，谢谢，他的智商还算正常。从洛基出现在他店中算起，短短5天，发生了多少怪事——天下哪有那么多巧合。 

可是他们什么都不说。 

而克林特也不打算问，知道越少危险越小，这可是超级英雄电影里从炮灰命运挣脱的路人的行为准则！糟糕，居然想到了炮灰，唉，他真的真的不愿意参与任何 **大事件** 。 

  

复仇者大厦医疗部有着严格的探视时间。 

所以克林特只跟鲍勃聊了一小会就被赶回到他自己的客房——嘿，无论如何，他也是在复仇者大厦有 _“这是你的房间”_ 的人了——并且允许拍照分享。 

鲍勃对此羡慕嫉妒极了。 

因为他还是病号，病号是不允许接触电子产品的，他只有房间内的投影大屏（但是可以点播全世界的任何节目，超酷），还有帮忙处理电话短信并拒绝发送“违规内容”的智能管家。 

所以，他哥们回归了最原始的笔纸纪录状态，并且还试图劝说克林特跟他交换日记。上帝保佑他的理智尚存。 

  

克林特直接回到位于31层的房间，掏出手机随便拍了几张发到汤上，并没有特别标注自己在哪。有了上次疯狂粉丝的教训，他觉得还是谨慎为妙。 

上传完毕仅过了一秒，“首席粉”就点了赞。毫无疑问。 

克林特举着手机仰倒在大床上，发出一声叹息，身下舒适的触感不愧是超级英雄的享受，阔佬级别的待遇。 

空气中弥漫的特殊甜香味道，都比高级宾馆的空气清新剂美好了不知道多少倍。 

  

他翻了个身，斟酌是否应该给寇森大律师发条私信，很明显寇森知道复仇者的身份，又是队长的狂热粉丝。那么，他应该最清楚斯蒂夫，不，是队长喜欢什么。克林特想选个礼物当赔礼，那个金发大个嘴上说不介意……但是…… 

但是…… __

_但是……斯蒂夫不喜欢他开这种玩笑……对……不喜欢……_ __

克林特无意识地垂下手，手机滚落地面。 

突如其来的困倦压倒了一切思绪。 _一定是床的原因。_ 他冒出一个念头，如果他们允许他带什么回家，答案一定是：床。 

  

第二天一早，克林特是被铃声吵醒的。 

他伸手摸寻闹钟，床头柜空无一物，声音来自房间每一个角落。 

  

“操，谁能关上那玩意！” 

  

_[_ _抱歉，巴顿先生，我以为您保持着晨训的习惯。_ _]_

  

“呃…呃……现在几点？” 

  

克林特嘟囔着用一只胳膊搭在眼前遮挡光亮。 

_[5:00a.m.]_

  

“还在凌晨！”克林特痛苦地把脸埋进枕头里，“我没有晨跑的习惯，而且根本没有人会起那么早……难道现在有人爬起来去登山吗？” 

_[_ _罗杰斯队长正在进行基础训练。_ _]_

  

克林特脑子里反应了几秒钟，才把罗杰斯队长与美国队长对应起来。好吧，他差点忘了，他现在是在复仇者大厦。 

  

顿时睡意全无。 

  

“复仇者们每天都起得很早吗？” 

  

_[_ _罗杰斯队长一贯如此……_ _]_ 贾维斯的声音停顿了片刻后，补充说， _[_ _还有鹰眼，他们会在每周日早上进行格斗训练。_ _]_

“天啊，为什么会有人在周末的早上，不，是凌晨进行格斗训练……呃，我就随口说说，不用回答。” 

克林特打了个哈欠，光着脚走进浴室，忍不住感叹，“真想去围观看看，究竟什么乐趣能让他们放弃周末睡懒觉的权利……唉，超级英雄真不是人干的工作。”不过想一想，格斗场面一定精彩异常。 

  

_[_ _罗杰斯队长表示欢迎。_ _]_

“什么？” 

  

_[_ _罗杰斯队长说您可以随时前往训练层，他在_ _7_ _点前不会离开。_ _]_

克林特的裤子刚脱了一半，听到贾维斯的话，难以置信地伸手指向天花板，“你……你居然直接问他我能不能围观？” 

  

_[_ _愿意为您效劳。巴顿先生，我建议您注意脚下，避免被自己的衣物绊倒。_ _]_

**可怕的人工智能！**

  

克林特踹掉裤子，双手叉腰，扬起头，“喂，我都脱光了，你是不是也应该回避一下？不管你有没有性别，这比较属于我的个人隐私！” 

  

_[_ _好的，巴顿先生。如果您想在接下来的时间缓解生理问题，那么在浴室墙柜中的润滑液和避孕_ _——]_

  

“上帝啊，足够了贾维斯，谢谢，真心的，无比感激！” 

  

**可怕的人工智能！再一次！**

  

  


TBC


	8. Chapter 8

[十五] 

  

克林特巴顿还算是个理智的人。 

他可不想被好奇心害死，所以，观摩美国队长晨练？啊…哈哈，那真是……谢谢太客气了。 

  

他还是选择把清晨的美好时光献给私人邮箱吧。 

贾维斯直接帮忙屏蔽掉了近百封垃圾邮件，这让克林特十分感动，虽然那些“垃圾”里有不少是鲍勃会感兴趣的东西。比如某些图片，或一些对他与鲍勃关系猜想而形成的热情洋溢的文字描写……既然鲍勃并不知情，克林特就当他不会介意，统统删除。好朋友就该这样替对方着想。 

  

毫无疑问，几乎每条订阅信息中都提及了复仇者广场庆典。鹰眼回归的团队照片、浩克攀在大厦的照片、打扮得花枝招展走红毯的嘉宾的照片……但是克林特翻遍了各种专题报道，点开所有图片，却没找到一张与自己相关的。 

连鲍勃那小子都有几张远景照，克林特却连个影子都没人拍。 

怎么了，是他的脸长得有过错吗？ 

  

好吧，他大概能猜测到原因。 

从大众眼前如此轻松地抹杀掉一个人的存在……算是给他的一个小小警告。复仇者无所不能。他当然知道要管好自己的嘴巴。 

不过克林特倒是无所谓，只是遗憾让鲍勃受到了牵连。他哥们还指望那辆租来的捷豹可以夺个眼球抢占小报版面呢。 

  

说到抢占版面，等等，那是…… 

“什么意思，他们居然 **说我胖** ？！” 

更正一下，那些网评争论针对的是 _“大家有没有觉得回归后的鹰眼好像吃肥了？”_ 的主题。喂喂，就算他的身材跟鹰眼的确有点差距，但用 _“吃肥_ _+1_ _”、“胖胖更健康”、“屁股没有原来翘！！”_ 来评价……是不是有些苛刻啊。 

  

而且，“我怎么没看出鹰眼的屁股比我的翘在哪……”克林特不满地哼哼，两大步就跨到衣柜镜前，撩起T恤对着镜子左右看了看。 

  

_[_ _您全身的肌肉含量比鹰眼少_ _5%_ _，巴顿先生。不过评论中有_ _57_ _人表达了对于‘ **胖点穿紧身战斗服更性感’** 的支持。_ _]_

贾维斯接下话茬，克林特毫不意外，“你觉得我应该对此感到高兴？” 

  

_[_ _或者，我可以为您提供训练指导，_ _89_ _天以内可以恢复最佳状态。_ _]_

  

“嘿，现在就是我的最佳状态，贾维斯。”克林特尴尬地清了清嗓子。出院后第5周他就恢复了器械锻炼。也许他确实需要跟美国队长讨教几招。 

  

_[_ _我很抱歉，巴顿先生。_ _]_

  

“不不，你的想法…呃……建议很不错。我愿意试试，我可以对吗？”开玩笑，那可是给超级英雄制定的专业训练计划！ 

  

_[_ _当然。我已经替您安排好了今日的训练内容，距开始时间还有_ _15_ _分钟。_ _]_

  

“…我是不是被算计了……” 

  

  

**他肯定被算计了。** ****

  

“…呼……我们歇、歇一会……怎么样……” 

  

唯一回应，就是再一次戳向他胸口的巨大的绿色手指。 

  

“我承认…你绝对是……喔…”克林特被戳得向后退了两步，倒坐在地上，“有把力气，大块头。”浩克的手指压在他的左肩膀，并不疼，用力与前十几次相差无几，但克林特已经气喘吁吁，再没有足够力气挣脱。 

  

这就是鹰眼的日常训练之一？ 

肯定在开玩笑！ 

一个普通人类如何跟这个——克林特下意识地不想用“怪物”之类的词语称呼眼前的巨人——绿色的复仇者，对抗角斗？稍有不慎就有丧命危险。 

  

浩克似乎好奇克林特不再起身，弯下巨大的身躯，呼吸的热气喷洒到他的脖颈，引起克林特一阵战栗。这感觉跟前不久他吓晕时梦到的一模一样。 **谢天谢地，他没有真的朝浩克丢过石头。**

不敢想象如果发生在真实世界，会如何收场。 

  

“我认输。拜托，能不能放我起来？”克林特抬起双手投降，歪头露出示好的笑容。“这个训练计划也许不太适合我……” 

  

“丘比特病了，金发妞也要病了。”绿色的眼睛近在咫尺，充满忧虑，“金发妞说丘比特不好，浩克也会病。” 

  

“嘿，我这不叫生病，只是手指受伤。不是流感，不会传染给你，所以你也不会生病。”克林特好笑地解释。 

他不太理解浩克的思维。绿巨人无视克林特多次纠正“丘比特”并不是他的名字，相当固执地用那个光着屁股拿箭头戳人的小不点来称呼他。 

克林特完全不觉得他们之间有什么共同之处。哦，好吧，对浩克来说，他确实是个小不点。 

**但是金发妞？** ****

那是谁？浩克会给别人起外号这件事意外地让克林特觉得可爱。 

  

“丘比特是病了。病了，软弱了。”绿巨人收回手指，然后小心地捏住克林特的领子，把他拎起来，轻放于地面，又帮他站稳。 

  

“哈，谢了，哥们。”克林特友善地拍了拍浩克的手指，“就算我没受伤，也比现在强不到哪去。” 

  

浩克发出一声低吼，整个房间几乎跟着颤动。 

如果换做几个小时以前，克林特绝对撒腿就跑；而现在，他十分确定那只是代表巨人并不赞同他的话，并且懒得用语言表达。 

瞧，还有什么比大吼一声更能显示自己的不满？ 

  

克林特觉得自己大概摸清如何跟绿巨人相处的模式了。哦，鲍勃那家伙肯定不会相信。 

“嘿~~浩克，你有时间见见我朋友吗？鲍勃。就是在复仇者广场庆典上你救过的那个，有印象吗？高个子深色的头发，尖叫不停，他一直想当面谢你……” 

  

“蠢货来了。”浩克没有搭理克林特，反而直起身，向训练室大门的方向发出不屑的哼声。 

  

克林特这才注意到外面越来越近的对话声。 

  

“你没有权利留下他！” 

“哦，这是我的大楼，我的产业，我当然有权选择那些看得顺眼的人住在这里。” 

“别给我任何现在就爆掉你脑袋的理由，斯塔克。” 

“哦~~得了吧，尼克，亲爱的，你舍不得我，你爱死我的脑袋了。” 

  

大门被砰地一声推开。 

一个身材高大的男人率先走了进来，后面跟着斯塔克集团的律师以及斯塔克本人。克林特惊讶地睁大眼睛。 

不，陌生男人夸张的皮制大衣和独眼造型并不是令他吃惊的主要原因；斯塔克集团大律师寇森先生酷似黑衣人的装扮也没让他过多猜想；重点是……托尼·斯塔克先生。 

  

哦，克林特一定是锻炼过度，出现了幻觉。 

那位亿万富翁身上穿的是工装裤和长袖T恤？而且沾满了机油污渍？还有那一头鸟窝样翘起的杂毛……跟平时封面杂志上西装革履的样子简直判若两人。 

  

**该死的，手机不在身上，如果现在偷偷拍下来……**

  

“就算你拍到了斯塔克先生的邋遢本体，也不会有任何一家杂志买你的照片，巴顿先生。”独眼男人用他仅剩下的那只眼睛看穿了克林特的小心思，“我们养了一支上百人的精英团队去负责复仇者的大众公关，而钢铁侠享受特别待遇。” 

  

克林特窘迫地掩饰着咳了两下，“抱歉，我只是有点……” 

  

“我理解你的心情，巴顿先生，超级英雄的另一面并没有人们想象中那么光鲜。”独眼男人的目光在克林特脸上巡视，“实际上与普通人相比，他们的生活更加糟糕、混乱一团，因此有些人会在某种特殊情况下做出错误的选择……”他停顿了一下，“但那并不可怕。毕竟我们每个人都会犯错，不是吗，巴顿先生？你不觉得——” 

  

“喔喔喔，尼克，别吓到我的客人，他都快哭了。”托尼·斯塔克打断了对方的话，走到克林特身边，相当顺手揽过他的肩膀，“来吧，小子，跟浩克说声再见。今天可是早茶日，队长会做一大盆特制沙拉。而我又是特别热情好客的好主人，所以，你有口福了。” 

  

“可是……”克林特一头雾水，有钱人的举止果然无法预测，“你的朋友他……” 

  

“哦，对，自我介绍。最重要的部分。”斯塔克嘲讽地朝独眼男人做了个夸张的手势。 

  

对方并没有被激怒，“我的疏忽。很高兴见到你，巴顿先生。我是尼克·弗瑞，”他向身旁的寇森律师点了下头，才继续说道，“……我是神盾现任指挥官。这位是菲尔·寇森探员，你们应该已经认识了。” 

  

克林特愣了一下，大脑努力消化着接收到的信息，“哦……真抱歉，我对神秘的政府机构不太了解。”挠了挠头，他不解地看向寇森，“探员？所以，呃……律师是你的兼职？我还以为特工的薪资待遇很高。” 

  

寇森律师，不，现在是寇森探员，对他耸了耸肩，“你知道，美国队长限量周边价格一直在飙升。” 

  

“哦，你现在开始抱怨待遇问题了，菲尔。”神盾指挥官横抱起胳膊。 

  

“只是个比喻，头儿。” 

  

“停——！停止你们装模作样拖拖拉拉的对话。我们来点实际的。”斯塔克先生一脸不情愿，而克林特觉得自己最好保持什么都不知道的状态。 

搅进复仇者的秘密事件已经够糟糕了，现在又出现了什么神盾…… 

  

好吧，他撒谎了。他从鲍勃那听说过一些传闻，各种流言都在指明这组织绝非善类。克林特突然想把自己调侃过寇森探员约炮的事实遗忘脑后。 

  

而眼下的事情也很奇怪。 

斯塔克把他推到了浩克的面前，“克林特， **请浩克好好休息，你们下次再见。** ” 

  

“浩克说不！”绿巨人张开双手冲他们大吼，他似乎被惹怒了。 

  

“哦，别那么任性，大家伙，这是替大家着想。” 

  

“浩克讨厌这样！” 

  

“斯塔克先生，我们不能直接离开吗？”克林特谨慎地问。既然绿巨人不喜欢复仇者的……某种仪式？ 

  

“什么？哦，别担心，他只是最近脾气不好。好吧，真相是，他不爽很久了。”斯塔克先生的神情完全没有听起来那么欢欣鼓舞，“好消息，他陪你玩了一个上午，他玩得挺开心；坏消息，心情愉悦代表亢奋不已，他需要有人建议他好好休息。我想这是你的责任，巴顿先生。” 

  

“我……我的责任？” 

明明是你的AI管家安排我来见浩克，克林特感到有点委屈。而且， **根本是浩克玩了他一上午！**

  

但是，斯塔克先生如此坚持，而神盾指挥官和寇森探员似乎也…… 

克林特意识到其中有鬼，难道是什么催眠术的关键词？“好、好吧，如果我那样做了，对他没有伤害是吗？” 

  

“当然不，克林特，我怎么会伤害自己的伙伴。”斯塔克目光闪烁。 

  

**_我怎么会伤害自己的伙伴……_**

  

不知为何，克林特的心感到一阵抽痛。有什么人曾经这样对他说过…… 

  

“巴顿先生？” 

  

“呃，哦，是的，没问题。”克林特回过神。 

他抬起头看向绿巨人，“浩克，谢谢你今天的陪伴，”对方困惑地回望他，让他莫名慌乱。克林特舔了下嘴唇，“嗯，哥们，你做得很好，呃……现在你需要休息了，我们下次再见？” 

  

浩克对他点了点头，虽然表情依然困惑。 

  

克林特松了口气，“好了，可以了吗？”他转过身，发现面前三个人看他的眼神……有点……不知道该怎么形容。既惊讶又……失望？ 

  

然后，他听到了一声呜咽。 **是浩克** 。 

  

克林特赶紧回过头，正看见浩克巨大的双手按在头上，表情痛苦难忍。每一次呼吸，浩克的身型都在逐渐变小……绿色的肌肉在萎缩，褪变成苍白的四肢…… 

  

天呐，那是…… 

克林特认出了那个人。 

  

布鲁斯·班纳医生坐在地板上，喘了口气，目光涣散地环视四周，最后视线定在了他的脸上，“哦……嗨，克林特，你还好吗？” 

  
[十六]

  

这看起来有点糟。 

  

克林特·巴顿把自己窝在沙发里，尽量缩成一小团……虽然在众目睽睽下显得极为可笑，但多少能让他有点安全感。 

他现在需要安全感，上帝保佑。 

  

布鲁斯• 班纳（不只是医生）已经把裤子穿好，他系衬衫扣子的动作娴熟敏捷，那一点也不令人感到惊讶。假设克林特没事也玩玩暴衫，说不定可以练出更多花样。 

  

“喂，小子，别告诉我，你被布鲁斯吓得找不到舌头了，我会失望的。” 

斯塔克先生惬意地把脚搭上沙发桌，然后从怀里的沙拉碗中叉出一片莴苣很嫌弃地塞进自己口中，砸砸嘴，改向培根碎片下手。 

  

寇森探员向这边瞥了一眼，但什么都没说。他和神盾局局长还有娜塔莎小姐——现在克林特知道她并不叫娜塔莉了，安静地坐在桌边，默默吃着自己那份。 

  

“不合你口味吗，克林特？”美国队长关心地询问。他刚刚把两份超级特制装送到雷神的房间去，腰间白色的围裙还没摘下来。据说洛基，雷神的弟弟，拒绝屈尊降贵下来“ _跟凡人们一起食用含有那种名为莴苣的令人呕吐的地球食物_ ”。 

  

“不，很好，”克林特抱着沙拉碗摇了摇头。飞快吃了一大口，艰难地咀嚼，吞咽。实际上，他开始反胃了，他想吐。 

  

把美国队长特制爱心沙拉呕吐到复仇者大厦公共休息区的沙发上听起来不是个好主意。 

但是他实在消化不良。 

那些塞满他可怜大脑的东西正试图撑爆他。 

克林特觉得自己是一条在电鳗群中穿梭的鱼，或者是一只被扔进小鱼干货箱里的素食猫。再不做点什么，他真得要疯。 

  

“克林特……” 

  

“你知道鲍勃的‘最后一餐’是什么吗？就是跟复仇者一起享用狗屎都行，但那不是我的餐单。”克林特在美国队长再一次试图询问时，把沙拉碗放到茶几上，发出了很大的响声。 

他不是故意那样做，屋内所有人都看过来。 

就像他们一直在等待他的反应。 

  

“抱歉，毁了你们的 _早茶日_ 。”克林特吸了口气，缓缓从沙发上站起来。 **债多不愁，来吧，一次说清楚** 。 

他伸出手点指到每个人头上，“托尼·斯塔克，周人皆知的钢铁侠；你，斯蒂夫·罗杰斯，美国队长；班纳医生，不，布鲁斯·班纳，你就是浩克；娜塔莎，抱歉还不知道你姓什么……” 

  

“罗曼诺夫。”娜塔莎不耐烦地用叉子搅动自己碗里的菜叶。 

  

“不错的名字。你是黑寡妇，那天跟你一起出现在我家的奥丁森是雷神，托尔。听着，我……我……” 

  

“克林特……”美国队长不希望他说下去。 

  

克林特应该感到畏惧，但升起的情绪却是愤怒。是的，这又不是他的错，他没有想刺探复仇者的机密。他是无心的！ 

他无法控制那些字从嘴里蹦出来，“我不想给你们惹麻烦，是你们在找我麻烦。如果我卷入了什么事，如果你们需要我做什么，能不能直接告诉我！我不会透露给任何人，不管他们给我多少钱……或者…好吧，如果遇上水刑，我无法保证一字不说，得编点什么骗过去……” 

  

“事情不是那样发展的，巴顿先生。”寇森探员走过来，一只手搭上他的肩膀。 

  

“你帮我们解除了团队危机，帮复仇者们争取了更多时间，更多……用来等待鹰眼归队的时间。他们是想感谢你，虽然方法不得当，”斯塔克集团兼职律师不满地瞪向自己的前老板，继续说，“我们需要你继续呆在队伍里，所以你有权知道他们究竟是谁。可他们不能亲口跟你说，那违反规定。” 

  

“说得漂亮，探员。”斯塔克吹了个口哨，“这下都解决了。” 

  

“可是、可是我知道了你们的秘密，等你们不再需要我……” 

  

“你的生活不会受到任何影响。”神盾局局长放下碗，向他承诺并解释说，“复仇者的真实身份远没有人们想象中机密，官方一直在考量超级英雄对公众隐瞒自己的正确性。”克林特下意识皱眉，大概是因为独眼男人的嘴角还挂着沙拉酱。 

  

“我怎么没听说过我们要跳出‘ _超级英雄柜_ ’了？”斯塔克举着叉子问，“我错过了哪次重要会议？虽然现在‘出柜’很时尚，而我确实也在柜外。但是，尼克，你没权利替大家下这个决定。” 

  

“所以，我说的是 ** _考量_** ，斯塔克。” 

  

“我相信复仇者能处理自己的事。” 

  

“事实证明，你们不能。所以这次应该由神盾来负责。” 

  

空气中微妙的火药味引人不安，一触即发。布鲁斯·班纳摘掉了眼镜，走过来挡在克林特和寇森之间，而黑寡妇不知何时出现在了神盾局局长身后。 

  

独眼男人镇定的望向美国队长，“你的人根本不知道自己在做什么。” 

  

美国队长从身上拽下围裙，扔到一旁，“不，我们很清楚，是你不清楚。弗瑞，我们的目标是一致的。” 

  

_[_ _复仇者警报，皇后区出现九头蛇机器人，有声波武器。是否支援？_ _]_

  

哦，可爱的人工智能，克林特太喜欢贾维斯在各种场合的救急本领了。当然，遭到罪恶组织袭击并不是什么好消息。 

“小虫的地盘？那孩子去度假了吗？”斯塔克拉开监控投影，对着屏幕上正被击毁的电线杆不满地皱眉。 

  

“很遗憾，他正在神盾的医院进行检查，”神盾局局长的视线扫过克林特惊讶的脸，然后停在美国队长身上，“斯蒂夫，这也是我们今天来访的原因，我们失去了蜘蛛侠。” 

  

等等，他没听错吧， _失去蜘蛛侠。_ 蜘蛛侠不是……刚刚还说在神盾医院？很严重的伤？ 

  

“该死的。”斯塔克咒骂一声，“贾维斯，马上把坐标发给托尔，说我们随后就到。” 

  

_[_ _好的，主人_ _]_ _人工智能停顿了一会，回复_ _[_ _雷神已经出发。_ _]_

  

“长官，布鲁克林那边也出事了。”寇森探员手指支在右耳上，肩膀紧绷着走向神盾局局长汇报情况。事态似乎十分严重，因为独眼男人只听了几句就立刻下了决定，“抱歉，复仇者们，我们的会议需要延期了。” 

  

“当然。”美国队长迅速点头，然后转身对大家说，“复仇者集合！” 

哦，就是这句。 

现场听的感觉就是不一样，克林特突然有些理解为什么复仇者粉丝都喜欢喊这句话。 **很燃。**

  

“等我们回来，留在这栋楼。”什么？ 

克林特眨了眨眼，不确定自己听到的话。而美国队长显然没空多做解释，“贾维斯，看好他。”扔下命令就转身离开了。 

_[_ _是的，队长。_ _]_

  

然后，整个房间安静下来。 

克林特走到落地窗旁，他看到钢铁侠的身影，后面跟着一架复仇者战机。 

  

“贾维斯，我被监禁了吗？” 

  

_[_ _队长希望确保你的安全，巴顿先生。_ _]_

“哦，真……好吧。”大概人工智能并不知道那是限制人身自由的另一种说辞。 

_[_ _队长还希望你能吃完沙拉，不要浪费。_ _]_

  

“真贴心，”克林特别扭地感叹，坐回沙发上，正视桌上那碗几乎还是一口没动状态的特制沙拉。美国队长果然很介意。“如果我把它倒掉，你可以不告诉任何人吗？” 

_[_ _很抱歉，巴顿先生，不可以。_ _]_

  

“那把刚才我说的话删掉，可以吗？” 

_[_ _很抱歉，巴顿先生，不可以。_ _]_

  

好吧，克林特没把沙拉倒掉，他拿去送给了鲍勃。 

那家伙听说是美国队长的手艺，差点感动到流泪。嘿，不过克林特帮忙清洗了餐具，所有人的，尽管贾维斯提示 _笨笨（斯塔克先生另一个有趣的机器人）_ 可以把它们拿去洗碗机。 

但是，克林特想在超级英雄们拯救世界时找点事情做，这不是职业病。 

他今天哪也去不了，不是吗？ 

  

  

贾维斯推荐了几部电影给他，都是克林特喜欢的电影，然后他却躺在沙发上睡着了。疲惫来得如此突然，他的脑子里像养了只啄木鸟，浑身的力气伴随每一次敲击被点点抽空。 

  

**_“睡一会吧，克林特_** ** _·_** ** _巴顿，再多睡一会。”_** ** __**

  

声音在他脑中响起，比以往更清晰，妩媚而轻柔，不断安抚他愈加焦躁的神经。 

  

他不应该呆在这里，他需要的是…… 

  

**_“我给了你所需要的一切……”_** ** __**

  

不，这不是他想要的。 

他只是想……想救下那个平民。 

_“该死的，克林特，快回来！”_

_“来不及了，队长。”_

_“那是个陷阱！”_

_“我知道，我得……好吧，抱歉了，斯蒂夫，估计这是最后一次让你失望……”_

_“克林特，别 ——”_

_爆炸声，尖叫声，他坠落下去。_

_他来不及抓住那个青年。_

_他跟魔鬼做了交易。_ __

又一个噩梦。 

克林特睁开眼，意外地发现自己躺在床上，窗外已近黄昏。显然有人抱他上来，他居然睡得这么死。 

  

“……我睡了多久？” 

  

_[_ _九小时四十分二十九秒，巴顿先生。_ _]_ _人工智能在房间亮起了柔和的灯光。_ __

  

“复仇者们回来了吗？” 

_[_ _他们正在弗瑞局长的会议中，队长不希望打扰您休息。您想预订晚餐吗？鲍勃_ _·_ _史密斯先生刚刚预订了丹尼尔餐厅的红鲷鱼。_ _]_

_“那个丹尼尔？他们居然有外卖？”_ __

_[_ _他们很高兴为复仇者提供服务。_ _]_

  

“酷！加一份给我，一起送到鲍勃的房间，谢谢。”反正吃阔佬无压力。克林特揉了揉脖子，下床走进浴室前，随手打开电视。 

  

新闻频道果然在滚动播出皇后区被袭击的报道。这场战斗并不艰难，复仇者速战速决，机器人还没来得及破坏第三个街区就全被摧毁。 

可惜没有任何媒体拍到战斗场面的视频，据说现场出现了未知干扰，所有影像设备统统失灵，包括路边的监控器。 

没有人确切知道究竟怎么回事。并不奇怪，复仇者大大小小的战斗什么情况没发生过？ 

  

令人在意的是一条花边新闻——雷神忘了拿走他的锤子。 

_“……官方还未作出回应，但有消息称这很可能是一次新的复仇者亲民项目。人们排成了长龙，谁都想碰碰运气………”_

  

克林特隐隐觉得不对劲。 

那地方可是商业区！拥堵已经不重要了吗？ 

  

鲍勃也认为这有点不寻常，但是他的关注点全部歪到哀怨自己不能去现场了。 

“那可是雷神之锤，说不定是个秘密测试，谁能举起锤子谁就能加入复仇者？”嘴里塞满食物还能口齿清晰，也只有鲍勃能做到了。 

“也许是雷神弟弟的又一个玩笑？”克林特嚼着鱼肉，红酒酱汁的味道确实令人难忘，不过让他掏几百美元吃一顿饭？谢谢，他有钱也不会这样花。 

  

_“莱格拉斯，你知道全世界有多少人梦寐以求与我共进晚餐吗？”_

_“我猜猜，所有想吃免费大餐的人？”_

_“太伤心了，你让小碎片儿们又离我的心脏近了一步。”_

_“得了，铁罐，你不过是想看斯蒂夫被账单吓白的脸。”_

_“你认为他上次不高兴是因为我告诉了他我们一整天的开销数字？真可爱。”_

_“总之，我不想再挨训。冰箱里还有些牛肉，足够我们吃了。”_

“想什么呢？”鲍勃在他胳膊上戳了一下，“你最近总是这幅样子。” 

“我……”克林特甩了甩头，他似乎记起了什么，却又想不起来，就好像前方竖起围墙挡住了去路，但克林特很确定应该与复仇者有关。 

他不能把鲍勃牵扯进来。 

他可以一个人寻找答案。 

只是需要些线索，比如…… 

  

“我在想…… _鹰眼_ 。” 

  

“你什么时候对超级英雄感兴趣了，伙计？”鲍勃看了他一眼，然后打开日记本，开始努力用尽华丽之词赞叹复仇者大厦的“病号饭”。 

“难道你不好奇他们让我假扮他的原因？” 

“因为官方希望大家认为鹰眼回来了。” 

鲍勃耸了耸肩，“我理解这种官方作假行为。射箭的消失太久，会对复仇者公众形象产生不利影响。” 

  

“呃……他们可能需要我在以后某些场合再做鹰眼的替身，所以我想……” 

  

鲍勃啪地合上本子，笑得像个敬业的安利推销员，“想知道什么就问吧，宝贝，我可是资深。” 

  

  


TBC


	9. Chapter 9

  


[十七] 

  

实际上，克林特忽略了一件重要的事。 

他是通过复仇者知识问答竞赛赢得了自己的小店。 

虽然他不是复仇者粉丝，但是在资讯方面，鲍勃并没有比克林特“资深”太多——除了多年积累下来的网络八卦细节与粉丝可怕的脑洞。 

最后，鲍勃给了克林特一张纸条，信誓旦旦说船长俱乐部里肯定有人知道得更多。 

  

隔天，克林特一早就收拾妥准备出门，结果电梯却被贾维斯直接停在了休息区，再也不动。原来，美国队长还没有解除限令，他依然不能离开复仇者大厦。 

**去你妈的控制狂美国队长！** ****

克林特收起了纸条，闷闷不乐地把自己堆在沙发上。他需要找复仇者们谈一谈。 

必须谈一谈。 

他们可以找他假扮鹰眼，可以威胁他让他保密，但不能这样把他囚禁在一栋大厦里。 

  

整个上午没有任何人出现，而几乎所有节目都在直播或插播“雷神之锤”最新动态。人们太闲了。克林特相信全世界的闲人都跑去了皇后区。 

到处都是人，为了防止斗殴，政府出动了警察，连神奇四侠也到现场维护秩序。这可真奇怪。毕竟，怎么说，超级英雄也是划分地盘的。 

而且，莫名留下锤子制造麻烦的那位更应该站出来负责，不是吗？ 

  

毫不意外，媒体再次自分派系，批评声排前三位的话题分别是： _“复仇者只顾愚弄民众而无视犯罪率”、“别为锤子买单，那是纳税人的钱”、“外星皇族殖民前奏”_ 。 

  

“他们靠这个赚钱，不在乎对错。” 

  

克林特回过头，美国队长站在沙发后皱着眉，并没有看电视屏幕，而是发愣地盯着他的右膊。那上面有道永久性的伤疤。 

他的伤疤愈合不错，看起来也不可怕狰狞，但美国队长的表情却非常……难受？拳头握得紧紧的，似乎在努力阻止自己做出什么不可挽回的事。 

  

克林特尴尬地把卷到肩膀上的T恤袖子放下来，遮挡住大臂，“忘记怎么弄的，估计是喝醉了跟别人打了一架。”奇怪，为什么美国队长的脸色更加难看了…… 

好吧，既然如此。克林特不怕再多得罪一下。“贾维斯说我被禁足了。”他用足够表达不满的语气说。 

  

_[_ _我提示巴顿先生要遵守您的指令，队长。_ _]_ 人工智能解释说。 

  

“谢谢你，贾维斯，现在起克林特可以自由出入大厦了。”美国队长走过来坐到克林特身边，“我的疏忽，很抱歉，克林特。” 

“没事，恩，没事了，罗杰斯队长，我只是不习惯呆着无事可做。”谁能真的对美国队长生气？ 

“叫我斯蒂夫，”美国队长微蹙了下眉，“或者队长……我以为我们至少算朋友了？” 

克林特有点懵，他跟美国队长……呃，斯蒂夫什么时候成为朋友了？ 

“你请我喝了柠檬汁，我给你做过沙拉……”对方看出了他的疑惑，好心给予提示。 

克林特咽了咽口水，“当然，斯蒂夫，没问题，。”说完偷瞄了一眼天花板，祈祷贾维斯不会出卖他把沙拉送给了鲍勃。 

“那么，作为朋友……” 

斯蒂夫翘起嘴角，笑容温柔得让克林特的心漏了一拍，“你愿意帮我一个忙吗？” 

  

瞧，克林特，天下哪有免费的午餐。 

  

  

克林特端着一杯柠檬汁走出电梯，深吸了口气试图放松。这没什么，他以前也送过外卖，没什么不同。 

只不过，这次是送到雷神的房间。 

  

“我需要敲门吗，贾维斯？” 

  

_[_ _队长更希望这是一个惊喜。_ _]_

  

“惊喜？意思是我敲门可能会被拒绝？” 

  

_[_ _语意相同。_ _]_

  

怎么可能语意相同！一想到队长谈到雷神的表情，克林特忍不住又吸了口气。 

虽然只接触过一次，但克林特挺喜欢托尔，爽朗的家伙，有闪亮的笑容，经常伴着美食和美酒出现在复仇者广场大屏幕上。 

  

悄无声息地，眼前的门滑开一道缝，克林特侧身走进去，试图不发出响声。 

  

但还是失败了。“我不想见你们任何人。”房间深处传来雷神沮丧的声音。 

克林特清了清嗓子，顺着声音走过去，“呃，嗨，我给你带了柠檬汁。” 

“……克林特？” 

“是，是我。” 

“队长让你来的？” 

托尔坐在床边，垂着头。那张床几乎是卧室里所剩的唯一完整的东西，地面狼藉一片，就像飓风过境。金发大个子似乎瘦了一圈，气色倒不像生病了，只是……克林特说不上来哪里不同。 

  

“斯蒂夫觉得你可能会喜欢这个，”他把柠檬汁塞到托尔手上，对方没有拒绝。好的开始。克林特自豪地拍了拍胸膛，“不是吹牛，我的柠檬汁是全纽约最棒的！喝下去会让你心情好起来。” 

  

“他们告诉你了？”托尔像只泄了气的皮球，脑袋从塌下的肩膀中抬起，眼中充满绝望，“……姆乔尔尼尔离开了我。” 

  

克林特谨慎地点点头，“斯蒂夫没有告诉我太多。”他就知道那不是什么亲民游戏。 

  

_托尔暂时失去了神力，他现在需要朋友陪伴。你让他想起了鹰眼，他思念的朋友，也许比我们更合适做这件事。_ __

  

“我听说，以前也出现过相似的情况，但你战胜了它。”克林特将一把椅背开裂的木椅扶起来，“当然，如果你不想跟我说这些……” 

  

克林特闭上嘴。该死，他真的不擅长安慰人。 

  

他记得在医院做复健时遇到的那个小男孩本恩，每周有4天呆在那。他的父母不苟言笑，而本恩是个开朗外向的孩子，喜欢跟每个人聊天。 

很快，克林特就知道了本恩父母是超能力者反对派，并且十分激进。据说本恩是在一场大战中被飞溅的碎石砸到了腿。 

医生告诉本恩的父母，他们的儿子也许永远瘸了。 

他们当然把复仇者告上了法庭。 

但法院判决他们败诉。不过斯塔克集团还是签了巨额支票给他们，联系到了最好的医生。 

_“但这有什么用？他们夺走了他的梦想，我的宝贝本来可以成为明星四分卫。而他现在就算好了，也只能坐在办公室。”_

_“女士，他们保卫了地球，拯救了无数人的生命，如果没有那些人在 ——”_

_“对，没错，正因为他们保护了地球，所以他们伤害了我儿子却不会被惩罚。我的儿子在你们眼中也许只是千分之一微不足道的代价，但是对我的家庭，是百分百！”_

克林特记得本恩母亲那双愤恨得发红的眼睛 _。_

但本恩很乐观，他相信在未来，高科技会解决这个问题，他会好起来。他告诉克林特，他想去学画画，还可以从事很多不需要奔跑的职业。 

而克林特能做的，只是蹲下来拥抱他，一句话也说不出。 

  

一切语言都是那么苍白无力。 

没有人能真的理解别人的痛苦，更代替不了。 

  

“……虽然我不可能真得体会到你的难过，可是说出来总会好一些。如果鹰眼回来了，他肯定也不希望看到你现在这样。” 

  

托尔凝视着他，目光灼热。克林特说不清托尔是想在他身上寻找昔日战友的身影，还是想好好教训一下出言不逊的地球人。 

  

“这次不一样……”终于，雷神的目光垂到了自己的脚尖，“我是曾被奥丁剥夺雷神之力，可那是一个试炼。而这一次，这一次是魔法诅咒……我将会永远失去她。” 

  

魔法？诅咒？ 

对外星神也管用吗？ 

但，天下没有不能破解的魔法和诅咒啊，就算克林特也知道这个自然规律（感谢鲍勃强塞给他看的影视作品）。 

  

难受的情绪瞬间缓和了一些，“喂，你是个复仇者，你们是超级英雄，总会有方法破解的。” 

  

“如果打破诅咒需要代价呢？如果是我的朋友的付出来换取……我无法那样去做。” 

  

“你就没想过，也许你的朋友是心甘情愿帮你取回雷神之力？” 

  

“我不知道，我……不敢去想。” 

  

“托尔，我真希望我能帮到你……” 

  

  

从雷神房间出来后，克林特直接离开了复仇者大厦，他的目的地十分明确——船长俱乐部。 

  

他是说过不想搅进复仇者的秘密事件。 

但是，这只是收集信息。对，为自己，不是为复仇者。 

  

很具讽刺意味，今天小黑板上写明的讨论主题是“雷神之锤”。上次穿着钢铁侠抹胸裙的年轻女招待，新换了一身雷神装，更加突显胸部，拥挤得叫人窒息。 

  

“嗨，我是鲍勃的朋友。”克林特从口袋里掏出鲍勃给他的纸条，那姑娘打开瞧了瞧，然后笑起来，神情古怪。 

  

“原来你就是A.A.E.M.H那伙人常提到的家伙。”她的视线缓缓滑过他的全身，“我是阿曼达，你知道，我挺支持你们这对冷CP的，肉很辣。”克林特僵硬住的嘴角实在难扯出笑容。 

该死的鲍勃，还真把那些文传给别人看了。 

  

“咳，我想问些事。”他抽出十美元递给她，直接跳过尴尬的话题。阿曼达挑了挑眉，从他钱包里又抽走一张，“新品上市，多谢惠顾。” 

  

_忧郁铁罐。_ 香芋味道的咖啡因饮品，装在类似熨斗外形的杯子里，可能里面还有点葡萄籽，克林特没尝出来。谢天谢地，他们每一款新品都配有一大杯清水。 

  

而阿曼达拿克林特的票子给自己点了一杯看起来很好喝的粉色的气泡水。她优雅地喝了一口，双手搭在桌上，金色的卷发落在胸前。 

“鲍勃说，你想知道半年之内复仇者的八卦传言，这范围有些广。” 

“就说些不太寻常的……”克林特喝了口清水，握紧杯子，“最好跟鹰眼有关。” 

“哦~新入门的粉？”阿曼达冲他眨眨眼，“难怪你留这样的发型。戴上墨镜装扮一下，大概能蒙到不少高中生。” 

“咳，那么有关鹰眼……” 

“半年前，有人提到了复仇者内讧。” 

“内讧？”克林特不记得在任何资料里见过。 

“美国队长和鹰眼。有人拍到他们争吵的视频，吵得很厉害，鹰眼挨了一拳飞出十几米，划伤了手臂。据说视频放到网上没半分钟就被删掉了，也有几个人宣称看过那段视频，可细节全都对不上，越说越假，之后就不了了之。但是我觉得那是真事。” 

克林特皱了皱眉。他没法想象斯蒂夫会跟别人争得面红耳赤还……殴打战友？或许鹰眼做了什么过分的事？ 

  

“你为什么觉得那是真的？” 

“鹰眼手臂上的新伤疤，”她比划了一下位置，克林特下意识地攥紧拳头，他想起上午斯蒂夫盯着他胳膊的表情，有个念头一闪而过。 

**不，这不可能。** ****

他质疑道，“说不定是在别处弄伤的？” 

“但是没过多久鹰眼就不见了，复仇者宣布他去执行神秘任务。” 

“这说明不了什么。” 

阿曼达看了他一眼，从兜里掏出手机，点了几下递到克林特面前。 

那是一张鹰眼在拾箭的照片，美国队长站在不远处，目光落在了鹰眼的胳膊上。放大图片，可以看清那道正在愈合的伤口。 

**跟克林特胳膊上留下的那道一模一样。**

“你不认为队长过于在意它了吗？” 

“说明队长关心他的队员……” 

克林特把手机还给她，干巴巴地回复。阿曼达耸耸肩，不置可否。 

  

沉默了一会，克林特开始思考所有的可能性。 

他忍不住询问，“那复仇者们之前遇到过什么跟魔法相关的战斗吗？官方没有记录在内的？” 

“哦~~~魔法……”阿曼达眯起绿色的眼睛，“我记得曾经有位客人提到了一场没有任何报道的战斗……她不想给自己惹麻烦，所以说得很少很谨慎，但确实是跟魔法有关。” 

“你能找到她？” 

“她最近常来，我会帮你留意的。” 

“谢谢，这对我很重要。我是说，我很好奇。” 

阿曼达看了他一眼，“好吧，我到时候联系你，”她敲了敲桌面，克林特再次掏出了钱包。 

  
[十八]

  

凌晨三点，克林特失眠了。 

比起做噩梦，他还是更喜欢失眠。 

尤其失眠的时候还能拉着人工智能陪他聊天…… 

  

“贾维斯，你能告诉我鹰眼的真名吗？” 

  

_[_ _抱歉，巴顿先生，我没有权限这样做。_ _]_

  

“换个问题，我可以看一眼他的私人照片吗？” 

  

_[_ _抱歉，巴顿先生，我没有权限这样做。_ _]_

  

克林特揉了揉额头，觉得自己在犯傻，“那么我……我可能是……我跟鹰眼有什么关系吗？” 

  

大约停顿了十几秒，人工智能才重新开口，[ _我无法回答这个问题。_ ] 

然后补充说，[我无法判断答案是否会造成伤害。] 

  

克林特眨眨眼，掀开被单从床上坐起来，“什么样的伤害？” 

  

_[_ _魔法带来的伤害。_ _]_

  

哦，魔法伤害，还有无法回答的疑问……克林特觉得自己大概明白是怎么回事了。 

操，不就是个‘大胆猜猜猜游戏’嘛。 

“贾维斯，如果复仇者们回来了，我想…我想跟他们说一些我猜到的事，你懂我的意思。” 

  

_[_ _好的，巴顿先生，已经为您预约了下午一点的会议室。_ _]_

  

  

终于熬到七点，克林特敲开了鲍勃的房门。 

  

“为什么~为什么要叫醒我！你不知道我正准备跟我的女神，还有娜塔莉小姐进行一场美妙的三人行吗？啊啊啊啊！”鲍勃搂紧黑寡妇抱枕哀嚎着倒回床上，扯过被单盖过头顶。 

“根本不可能……”克林特小声嘟囔着。 

“什么？” 

“我说，非常抱歉。” 

哦，他朋友还不知道娜塔莉就是黑寡妇这个可怕，呃，可爱的事实。 

  

“到底有什么事……”鲍勃从被单下露出眼睛，傻里傻气。 

“只是睡不着，然后想……”克林特吸了口气，“鲍勃，你不觉得我们过于幸运了吗？” 

鲍勃打了个哈欠，“什么幸运？” 

克林特拉过椅子反坐在上面，下巴垫在椅背上，“我们受邀参加了复仇者广场庆典，你经历了‘演习’，我假扮了鹰眼，然后我们住在这儿，”他指了指夸张的豪华大床，“跟复仇者在一起生活。” 

“嘿，那不算，我都没出过医疗层呢。” 

克林特无视鲍勃的抱怨，继续说，“如果……只是假设，这一切都是因为……一个人。因为他不是大家认为的那样，他可能是另外一个人……他有其他的身份。” 

好吧，有点语无伦次，但他不知道怎么才能跟鲍勃解释清楚，又不会拉他朋友下水。 

  

意外地，鲍勃居然理解了克林特的胡言乱语，立刻反应过来，“老天爷，我还以为你不打算告诉我了！” 

他朋友翻身坐起，激动地手舞足蹈，“我其实挺不高兴你一直瞒着我，不过看在你钓上的是复仇者，我不计较了！哇哈哈哈哈哈，你以后就是我最内线的情报来源！CC那些家伙永无翻身之日了！” 

克林特有点懵，“我……什么？” 

鲍勃还在自说自话，“看你的样子，是不是吵架了？想听听情感专家的建议？没问题，放马过来！” 

克林特意识到他们理解上出现了偏差，“我……跟谁吵架？” 

“美国队长啊。喔，还还真不知他喜欢男人。就算他深柜我也能理解！放心，克林特！你不想公开，我就死守秘密一个字不对组里的人讲，憋死自己也不说！” 

好吧，不是一点偏差。 

大错特错！ 

  

“鲍勃，老天你知道自己在说什么吗！” 

  

“什么？你跟美国队长在谈恋爱……” 

  

“我跟他几乎没说过话！”克林特大吼回去。 

  

“不可能，他明明……”鲍勃瞪着眼，突然恍然大悟，“喔喔喔，那可就更酷了！我有个被复仇者领袖暗恋的朋友！你知道，他一直不让我告诉你……” 

  

_[_ _那您就不应该跟巴顿先生说。_ _]_ 显然一直在监听的人工智能建议说。 

  

“你打算阻止我吗？” 

  

没有任何回复。 

  

鲍勃左右望了望，凑到克林特眼前，“他来找过我几次，一直在问你的事情。你知道，就是你听什么音乐、吃什么食物、经常去哪……基本能想到的那些，他会画一些东西问我你会不会喜欢。” 

“而且……”鲍勃压低声音说，“我有次偷瞄到他的画册，好几页画了你的画像，有那种的，”他做了个下流的手势。“当然，大部分是幻想你穿鹰眼战斗服的样子。我猜美国队长是在复仇者庆典上对你一见钟情。” 

  

鹰眼的战斗服…… 

队长的态度…… 

好吧，说得通了。 

克林特哀叹一声，把脸埋进胳膊，有些事情他必须要问清楚了。 

  

  

“斯蒂夫和鹰眼吵过架？” 

  

克林特手中捧着热巧克力坐在椅子上，杯中的棉花糖在一点点融化。他跟班纳博士在实验里闲扯了好一会，才小心翼翼地问出口。 

  

班纳博士透过眼镜片不赞同地看了他一眼，克林特解释说，“我只是想……如果我需要继续扮成鹰眼，那么我应该了解他和大家的关系对吧，布鲁锡~~~”哎，有点真烫嘴。 

  

“布鲁斯。” 

班纳博士纠正他，耳尖有点泛红。克林特敢打赌，那发音里一定藏着什么不可告人的小秘密。 

  

“我们每个人都跟所有人争吵过，不止一次。”博士摆弄着试管，“没有不吵架的家人。” 

  

“那就是真的了？美国队长真的揍了鹰眼？”喔，看来是家暴分手。克林特抿了抿嘴，“因为什么？” 

  

布鲁斯微微皱眉，克林特耸了耸肩，“好吧，不该问，那么你跟鹰眼有过争执吗？” 

  

“我想消灭浩克的时候。” 

  

“什、什么？”克林特睁大了眼睛。是不是听错了，他一定听错了。浩克的人类形态要消灭浩克？ 

  

“是的，我曾经那样想过。”布鲁斯似乎被克林特吓呆的样子逗笑了，“最终我意识到那是个错误。”他转身靠在试验台上，叹了声气，“那也是斯蒂夫和克……和鹰眼吵架的诱因。” 

  

“为了消灭浩克的事？” 

  

“鹰眼想带着浩克离开，”布鲁斯回忆着，“但时机不对，我们遇到了一场硬仗，有人受伤，队长很生气。鹰眼觉得斯蒂夫在欺骗他，中途还有托尼搅局……” 

  

博士抹了一把脸，无法淡去眼中的疲惫，“当时鹰眼并不知道队长已经找过我，我已经放弃了计划。但这不怪他，他只是……。” 

  

“认为受到背叛？”克林特思索着，“所以，他离开了？” 

  

“不，并不是。”布鲁斯摇摇头，“鹰眼从未离开，我并不想说类似他去出任务的谎言。但是，他没有真的离开。他……那不是他的本意。我相信他会回来，因为复仇者是他的一切。” 

  

克林特点点头，莫名感动，鼻子有些发酸。 

答案越来越近了。 

  

  

下午一点，克林特准时出现在会议室。 

神盾局的寇森探员已经提前到了，正焦虑地跟什么人通话。当他看见克林特走进来，马上结束了手中处理的事务，强打精神向克林特露出微笑。 

“巴顿先生，在这里还适应吗？” 

“这里很好。”克林特点点头，眼前的探员像是好几天没睡过，眼中血丝密布，眼圈青黑，不过那身西装依然挺括，一尘不染。 

“希望没有打扰到你的工作，其实不需要那么多人……” 

“不，这就是我的工作。”寇森打断了克林特的话，然后抬手看了看表，问道，“贾维斯，复仇者们在哪？” 

  

[在从医院回来的路上。托尼主人已经降落到平台，其他人会在10分钟内到达。] 

  

克林特吃惊地问，“有人受伤了？”他无措地望向寇森，“我很抱歉，我……我不知道，他们应该呆在医院。” 

  

“娜塔莎很好，她现在只是需要多休息。”寇森的解释完全没起到安慰作用，克林特感觉更糟糕了。 

  

哦，受伤的是黑寡妇？ 

鲍勃听到消息后肯定会很难过。 

也许，也许他不应该为了一个无端的猜测来召集复仇者。 

“其实我没什么特别重要的事……”他站起来准备离开。这个决定真的很愚蠢， **太愚蠢了。** ****

“克林特，”寇森走过来，按住他的肩膀，让他坐下来，然后盯着他的眼睛说，“关于你的事，永远都是重要的。” 

  

“咳，打扰到你们了？” 

  

斯塔克先生靠在门框上，半眯起眼睛。寇森探员直起身，从克林特旁边走开，坐回了刚才的位置上。 

“我说过她很好，神盾会负责一切。” 

“你那样说才更令人担心。”阔佬走过来拉开克林特身边的椅子，坐下，“我需要亲自过目。” 

“斯塔克，她并不希望你们……过去。” 

“我知道，我们最擅长做的就是不去打扰。”斯塔克话中有话地瞥了克林特一眼。 

“嘿，小子，你想来点什么吗？威士忌？我觉得我得灌下一整瓶来确保能接受要发生的事。” 

  

好吧，威士忌，没问题。 

  

当克林特喝光第四杯威士忌的时候，其他复仇者终于走进了会议室。最先进来的是美国队长，哦，斯蒂夫，“嗨，二战帅哥……你……在生气吗？” 

  

“你把他灌醉了？”哦~美国队长真生气了。 

不过克林特不在乎，谁他妈在乎，跟他有什么关系。 

  

“有探员作证，是他自己要喝的。”斯塔克举起酒瓶，“我建议你们也来一杯。” 

“这样对克林特也许更容易一些，”寇森解释说，“我们不想让他临阵退缩不是吗？” 

喂喂喂，谁打算临阵退缩了？！ 

克林特晕乎乎听到一阵傻笑，过了一会才意识到那是自己发出来的。哦，他舔了舔嘴角，左右张望，“我的……爆破箭在哪？你们把它藏哪了？” 

爆破箭是什么？ 

**他不知道，他就是……他就是……记得……** ****

  

“很好，他醉得很厉害。”布鲁斯叹了口气。 

“你不觉得这样的状态刚刚好吗？”斯塔克先生伸手揉了揉克林特低垂的脑袋，“克林特，人到齐了，你想跟大家说什么？” 

“滚开！”没错，他是那样对钢铁侠喊的，“别碰我，讨厌鬼！”克林特拍开头上那只手，凶狠狠地瞪着对方。 

“喔~悠着点，肥鸟。” 

“斯塔克——” 

寇森警告了一句，然后从克林特手里拿走酒杯，“克林特，你想告诉我们什么？” 

“什么？” 

克林特抬起头，左右张望，不知什么时候自己盘腿坐到了桌子上。他异常兴奋，被所有人注视的感觉真好，更何况那些人还是复仇者。 

  

“你召集复仇者是因为……” 

  

哦，当然，克林特记得这件事。 

那个 _猜猜猜游戏_ ，也许他说了答案，一切就不一样了。当然，这只是个从电影漫画小说等等完全不靠谱的东西上获得的灵感。 

可是有超级英雄的世界哪有那么多逻辑可言，恩，所以克林特认为自己说不定还挺靠谱。 

  

他打了酒嗝，竖起拇指对向自己大声宣布，“我就是鹰眼，哦，我还跟美国队长搅基。” 

  


TBC


	10. Chapter 10

[十九] 

  

喝酒误事，至理名言。 

一直希望平平稳稳讨生活、踏踏实实做店主的克林特·巴顿，在复仇者会议室圆桌上发过酒疯（同时性骚扰了美国队长）之后……正式成为了“鹰眼”。 

是的，就是那个传说中出任务大半年未归的复仇者弓箭手鹰眼。瞧，世界就是这么奇怪。 

越抗拒的事情越容易发生，克林特真讨厌那个叫墨菲的家伙。 

  

整个“被认证”的过程观看起来相当混乱。 

观看…… 

没错。因为克林特完全不记得后面发生了什么，这只能责怪托尼·斯塔克给他灌了那么多酒！ 

  

此时此刻，宿醉醒来的傍晚，头疼欲裂的克林特被按在休息区的沙发上，同复仇者们（除了娜塔莎）一起回顾当时的“精彩重放”。 

他们现在毫无顾忌了，不再遮遮掩掩。 

  

而克林特却窘迫地脸颊滚烫。他看着自己醉得东倒西歪，吵闹着要爆破箭头，还趴在斯蒂夫的胸肌上傻笑……对了，非常抱歉，他闹了个大乌龙。他们说鹰眼跟斯蒂夫真没睡过。那些裸体素描？哦，斯蒂夫给每个人都画过，因为一个愚蠢的打赌。 

  

好吧，那不重要了。 

屏幕上的布鲁斯正发出刺耳的尖叫—— 

  

“上帝，他说了！”

“老贾！”斯塔克大吼着扔掉手中的杯子，扑向克林特，拉过他的手腕，而斯蒂夫已经按住了他的肩膀，手指探到他的脖颈。

_[_ _生命体征没有任何变化。 ]_贾维斯平静地回复。

“你个混蛋！”斯塔克甩开克林特的手，“就不能有一刻让人省心吗！” __

“我……哈哈……做过什么？”克林特继续傻笑。

“哦，对，你不知道。‘不知道’真他妈是个绝赞的最佳逃避法，做笔交易就能让全世界围着你——”

“托尼——”斯蒂夫阻止了他，然后问道，“黑寡妇及雷神的情况？”

_[_ _尚未出现任何变化。 ]_

“蜘蛛侠和石头人？”

_[_ _也未出现任何变化。 ]_

“该死的，为什么会这样。他都…他已经说出了答案。”

“也许他知道的不够？”斯塔克直起身双手插兜。

“但是我们不确定他能一下承受多少。”布鲁斯一边说，一边阻止克林特去够放在桌上的空酒瓶。

“也许他可以呢？”斯塔克坚持着。

“我们不能冒险。”美国队长严肃地否决。

“为什么不呢？”钢铁侠目光挑衅。

“他现在是平民。”显然，寇森探员兼职斯塔克集团律师时对公司待遇并不满意。也或许，他只是想跟美国队长站在同一战线。

而克林特已经歪倒在桌子上，打起了呼噜。还真是……丢人。不过没有人在意。

“那又如何，我们的情况不容乐观，”斯塔克严肃地说，“我们已经失去了蜘蛛侠，失去了托尔和黑寡妇，神奇四侠也出现了征兆。X教授那边拒绝和我们信息共享，但那种严防死守的态度……分明就是在掩饰他们也受到了影响……”

  

“更重要的是，阿莫拉明显撒了谎，她的咒语对巴顿的影响力与她所言不同。你们要做的是尽快帮他找回记忆，而不是白痴一样让他看家庭电影。”一个嘲讽的声音在身后响起，所有人都没注意到洛基在何时出现。 

“弟弟！” 

毫不意外，全场只有一个人脸上写着高兴。托尔走过去试图给洛基一个拥抱，“我一直在找你。” 

“变成凡人后的你软弱得更令人讨厌了。” 

洛基皱眉挥开他哥哥的手，“为什么我又没收到邀请？这种地球风俗可真卑贱。” 

“这种地球风俗只针对不受欢迎的人，”斯塔克不满地嘟囔。 

  

洛基旁若无人地走到克林特面前，后者不禁握紧了拳头，而对方只是拿食指尖戳了戳他的鼻子，“早知道你这么爱惹麻烦，我就不放你走了。” 

“离他远点——”布鲁斯咬着牙说。 

洛基歪头露出诡异的微笑，“哦，是你。你还要装到什么时候？那怪物已经不在了，你还没告诉他们对不对，这不是多难说出口的事。” 

  

“布鲁斯？” 

所有人都看向班纳博士。克林特不明所以，但隐隐觉得胸口在发疼。 

布鲁斯试图平静地回答，“是的，他不见了，他不在那了。” 

克林特干咽了下口水，“……谁不在了？” 

“浩克。”布鲁斯闭上眼睛，再睁开的时候已经看不出情绪，“浩克消失了。”他解释说，“就在娜塔莎出事之后，我本来打算告诉你们。但克林特召集大家，我以为……在那之后，问题就解决了。” 

  

“哦，老兄，别担心。”斯塔克走过去给了布鲁斯一个结实的拥抱，“至少你现在总可以好好喝一杯了。” 

“我们为什么总要围着酒精转？”斯蒂夫抱怨着，但看起来很好地接受了现实。 

“因为我是亿万阔佬。得了，老冰棍，你又喝不醉。” 

克林特想不通为什么他们还能保持镇定。 

  

**超级英雄在消失！** ****

是的，他看懂了也听懂了，这件事跟他——克林特——鹰眼有直接关系。 

可是为什么他们依然…… 

  

“如果我们因为一次世界末日而一蹶不振，地球早就消失无数次了。”斯蒂夫拍了拍他的肩膀，完全了解他的焦虑，“通常你才是给大家讲笑话的那个。” 

“哦……真抱歉。” 

克林特不知从何说起。 

“你没有任何需要道歉的地方，克林特，是我们欠你一个解释。”布鲁斯接过斯塔克递给他的酒瓶，仰头灌了一大口，满足地叹息出声，“真怀念这味道……我都说不清这对我算好还是算坏了。” 

  

好吧，有了洛基的加入，有了斯塔克的珍藏美酒，一场原本庄严而严肃的话题变成了席地而坐的讲读会。克林特有点后悔没带手机录下来。抱歉，他习惯了。 

整件事的起因是一位美艳的女人。真老套，基本所有超级英雄电影都是这个理由！ 

  

“别插嘴。”洛基瞪了他一眼。说实话，穿着牛仔裤和帽衫的邪神实在没什么威慑力。不过克林特还是住嘴喝了口啤酒（没错，他们怕他再喝醉，只给他喝啤酒）。 

  

“她叫阿莫拉，一位来自阿斯加德的女巫。托尔的崇拜者。”所有人望向托尔，雷神脸涨得有点红。洛基冷笑一声继续讲下去，“托尔拒绝了她真诚奉献的爱情，被愤怒灼烧的阿莫拉转身投入痴情而强大的苏尔特尔的怀抱，她耀眼的金发在愤怒中发出夺目的光彩，报复的誓言如最毒的蛇信——” 

“停——”斯塔克站起身打断了洛基，“大诗人，我知道你有罪恶情怀，但鉴于时间有限，能不能跳过那些假惺惺的修饰词？恩，估计不能，斯蒂夫你来。” 

“好吧，简单说，那名女巫受火焰巨人指点，提升了自己的魔法等级。她召唤了一群魔法生物袭击城市，血厚皮厚非常难打，无奈我队中没法师，差点团灭……” 

“队长，说了多少遍，你玩那款游戏太上瘾了。” 

“哦，抱歉。” 

“还是我来说吧，”布鲁斯站起来，脸颊微红，他已经喝了不少，“当时阿莫拉在关键时刻停止了攻击，并许诺会让战斗中无辜死亡的平民复生，但是提出了交换条件。她需要一个人的记忆，需要他自愿献出记忆……” 

托尔闷闷地接了下句，“鹰眼接受了这个交易。” 

  

“但是……你说过，那是个诅咒。”克林特摇晃酒瓶的手有点发抖，“所以是鹰眼，是我造成了这一切？让大家失去超能力？” 

  

“她欺骗了你，当时没人知道她的真正阴谋是要消灭地球上的所有超级英雄。”斯蒂夫说，“她也骗了我们。她告诉我们，她按照你的心愿更换了你的记忆。如果我们擅自打破它，灾难就会降临。” 

“所以你们建了复仇者广场，就为了唤醒我？”喔喔喔，真是大手笔。克林特咋咋嘴，不愧是有阔佬撒钱的超级英雄团体。然后，他意识到，“操，我就知道自己没那么幸运能在那种好地段开店。” 

“嘿，别太瞧得起自己了，肥鸟。我的复仇者广场项目早在你失忆前就成型了，根本没有想到你会去参赛。”斯塔克给自己又倒了杯，然后顺手递给旁边的托尔，雷神直接把剩下酒的全倒进了肚子里。阔佬见怪不怪地从酒柜里又拿出一瓶，然后皱了皱眉。 

“你吓了我们一跳。神盾在确认你失忆后已经把……你不在名单上了。但是你进了决赛，就像你还记得什么。” 

“那很可怕吗？”克林特努力忽略他被除名的暗示。 

“我们不敢冒险，没人知道阿莫拉对你做了什么。经过很长一段时间观察……我们才确定她假造了谁的记忆给你。” 

  

斯塔克吸了口气，说得十分艰难，“那是拼凑出的记忆，都是几个人的人生片段，来自……直接或间接因为复仇者离世的人。” 

“所以……所以你们一直在暗中，你们确认了我脑子里塞进了死人的记忆，然后他妈的决定让我自生自灭？”克林特努力压抑着愤怒，无法理解其中的逻辑。 

布鲁斯解释说，“我们以为阿莫拉要用你的新身份做一些不好事，就像……就像……” 

“就像巴顿被我控制时那样吗？”洛基拇指擦过嘴角的酒渍，发出了嘲讽的笑声。 

好吧，这可一点也不欢乐。 

  

“你们口口声声说他是朋友是家人，”克林特站起来烦躁地踱步，“但是你们却完全不信任他，不信任我。” 

“那不是信任问题，是专业。你现在不是你，所以没办法理解我们。”斯蒂夫也站了起来，拉住了他的胳膊，“克林特……” 

“好吧，你们一直在等着看我要不要做坏事，看了足够长时间，然后呢？突然良心发现，觉得我可以合格归队了？” 

洛基举起酒杯优雅地敬向克林特，“是我大发善心地告诉他们阿莫拉的真正目的。哦，别不相信，我只是不喜欢你忘了主人。当然，她下一个袭击目标是阿斯加德也算一个原因。那是我准备统治的国家，但我不想统帅一帮蚂蚁。” 

“我弟弟是说，他偶然发现阿莫拉强大法力的来源，是你的记忆让她的法术覆盖了整个星球。”雷神紧张地解释。 

斯蒂夫接着说下去，“半年的时间里，我们失去了一些超能力者，但没人把它与阿莫拉的交易联系在一起。直到洛基提醒我们……” 

克林特揉了揉鼻梁，“但是你们听信那个什么交易规则，不敢给我任何提示，而是想了各种白痴办法让我自己猜？” 

复仇者们互相看了一眼，勉为其难地点头承认。 

  

“看在上帝的份上，你们是复仇者！”克林特揉着脑袋，大声说，“这个团队里没有人拥有正常的智商吗？” 

“嘿！我觉得我被冒犯了。”斯塔克怪叫，布鲁斯推了推眼镜。 

“拜托，你们演一场戏剧都会更有效！哈姆雷特？没看过？或者弄个5分钟视频，就演一个超级英雄落入陷阱失去记忆变成小店主，然后他的伙伴在想办法让他记忆恢复！这种情节5分钟内就搞定！” 

“是啊、是啊，聪明人，然后你就会信了……？”洛基幽幽飘来一句嘲讽。 

克林特一时被噎住了，干巴巴地说，“呃…呃……至少不会花那么长时间。” 

  

“嘿，我们也只用了不到10天，你就猜到你是鹰眼了。”斯塔克冲他眨眼，“虽然你觉得自己在跟斯蒂夫搅基那段有点搞笑，但我认为我们做得不错。谁是最聪明的人？”记仇的小人，克林特在心里默默记上一笔。 

然后…… 

等等，这就是说，发生的所有诡异的事都是他们安排的？ 

“所以……我真的向浩克扔了石头？” 

博士抬眼望着天花板，“他挺伤心的，所以贾维斯安排你陪他玩了游戏。”果然，克林特就知道鹰眼的日常训练才不是那个样子。 

哦，不过，浩克现在不在了。真糟糕。 

“来吧，说说重点。”斯蒂夫拍拍手掌，让大家集中注意力，“阿莫拉骗了我们，我们需要想新办法帮助克林特找回自己的记忆。” 

  


[二十] 

  

鹰眼补完计划在艰难进行中。 

克林特向贾维斯要了全部的影像记录，分了10个屏幕同步播放，整整一晚，他的进度还不到1%。不过他已经看过了复仇者枕头大战、睡衣派对、勇敢大冒险、奇葩生日礼物比拼、嘴炮……不停的嘴炮。他试着把自己代入其中，却感觉像是在进行一款蹩脚的角色扮演游戏。 

  

**我怎么会是那个家伙！** 这是克林特的第一反应。但随着片段越看越多，他渐渐重新审视。 

  

毫无疑问，鹰眼视复仇者为生命。他积极发起或参与复仇者每一项会议和活动，他是个喜欢在人群中发光的家伙。风趣幽默、时而自命不凡、什么事都要插一脚，哦，跟克林特完全不同。不，是跟“ _现在的他_ ”完全不同。 

  

诚然，克林特·巴顿已经度过了“我是谁”的探索阶段，改为纠结“我是否存在”。没错，他开始觉得“克林特”其实并不存在——布鲁斯花了两个小时来劝导他放弃这种错误思想。 

_“你就是克林·特巴顿，你是鹰眼，你只是失去了记忆。”_

  

瞧，上一次好博士的教导理论还是 _记忆让你成为什么样的人_ 。简直变化太快！何况，失去记忆与被塞入别人的记忆完全是两码事！ 

  

是的，克林特找到了他的“记忆之源”。 **感谢贾维斯。** ****

  

在高中毕业舞会上把手伸进拉拉队队长琳娜裙子里的人并不是克林特，而是一名叫琼斯的职业经理人——死于纽约大战。 

克林特记忆中一半跟学校有关的事取自琼斯，喜欢读书、热爱演讲，老师偏爱的标准好学生。而真正的克林特·巴顿都没上过高中，琼斯泡在图书馆吃甜甜圈的时候，鹰眼还在马戏团靠射中箭靶让自己吃饱饭呢。 

  

而喜欢攀岩的叫约翰，克林特关于家的记忆来自这个大四学生。他死于车祸，没来得及从超级罪犯掀翻的车辆中跑出来。约翰的家充满温暖，就像克林特曾经告诉布鲁斯的那样：不富足却很和睦，父母恩爱，姐弟手足情深——瞧，这都是鹰眼不曾拥有的。 

  

想到这，克林特吸了吸鼻子，哦，他的家庭曾经是他最值得骄傲的存在。现在，什么都不是，什么都没有了。 ****

**他知道了自己是** ** _谁_** **，却又不知道 _自己是谁_ 。** ****

呃，这样说有点奇怪。但是你无法确认一切，记忆是虚幻的，整个人生变成了谎言 。 

  

那么，克林特·巴顿还存在吗？ 

  

好吧，他还不想被自己逼疯。所以，克林特准备做点有实际意义的事情。比如，找钢铁侠聊聊？从影像视频看，他们关系还不错。 

  

“喂！我们是怎么认识的？” 

克林特坐在桌角上大声喊，斯塔克在摆弄电焊，音乐震耳。 

“纽约大战！”斯塔克喊回去！ 

“你是说我们在战场上认识的？”克林特指了指耳朵，示意他听不清。 

斯塔克挑了下眉，关小音量。他把护目镜推到头上，用一只胳膊撑住桌边，表情暧昧，“你作为神盾特工早就看过我的资料，但是第一次见到真人是在纽约大战，你倾倒在我帅气外表和迷人气质下。” 

  

克林特吞咽了一口，有点尴尬地望着斯塔克用舌头慢慢舔过下唇，极具暗示。哦，那对巧克力色的眼睛确实迷人。没人会否认托尼·斯塔克的性感。 

但是…… 

“嗯，我……喜欢你？” 

托尼夸张地摇着头，“不不不，不止是喜欢。”他贴近克林特，目光闪烁，“我们才是一对儿。虽然我们的关系没有公开，但是你居然认为自己和斯蒂夫在一起……我很伤心，克林特。” 

“……哦。”克林特试图从脑子里揪出任何能匹配目前情况的线索。但是失败了。 

不过那些影像里，他们确实总是开着各种没节操的玩笑。虽然酒量不佳，也并不妨碍两个复仇者泡吧到天明。哦，还有那些晚餐，托尼帮鹰眼打过领结——现在再叫斯塔克先生似乎有点生分了？ 

可是…… 

但是…… 

斯塔克似乎看出了他的疑虑，伸手捧住克林特的脸颊，深情款款，“你知道童话故事里能唤醒公主的是什么？” 

“呃……账单短信？” 

“是它……”装傻没有成功，托尼向前探身结束了他们之间的距离。克林特张大双眼不知所措。他的思维在 _“鹰眼其实跟钢铁侠有一腿”、“我被斯塔克吻了”、“我靠不愧是阔佬吻技高超”_ 之间来回挣扎。 

直到托尼结束这个吻，克林特全身发软地撑住桌子也没做出选择。 

  

“喔~~太棒了！”托尼满足地笑起来。 

“……是很赞。”克林特舔着有点发肿的嘴唇。这是他一生中最棒的吻，好吧，如果算上他是鹰眼的部分，也许还不算。 

“贾维斯记得录下来。这次绝对是我赢了。等肥鸟清醒后，提醒他欠我100美元。” 

_[_ _好的，主人，现在总成绩是_ _7:6_ _。_ _]_

“什么？” 

“你刚才输掉了比赛。” 

“我不明白……” 

“贾维斯。” 

托尼把护目镜从头顶拉下来，看起来懒得再向克林特解释。 

_[_ _复仇者热吻高手大赛还在有效期内。_ _]_

  

“热吻比赛……”克林特震惊地望向斯塔克，“所以我们不是……”斯塔克耸耸肩。克林特下意识地用手背擦过嘴角，愤怒地说“你为什么骗我……” 

“别开不起玩笑，鹰眼可不会因为这个生我的气。”斯塔克举起电焊，准备开工，“再说，你不是也很享受吗。” 

  

“斯塔克，你是个混蛋！” 

  

  

最先在吧台找到克林特的人是斯蒂夫。显然队长已经了解事情的经过，他直入主题，“我不会责怪你。但是下次最好不要揍他的脸，斯塔克脸上的伤总是恢复得很慢。” 

“对不起……我没想到他会……” 

“骗你。” 

克林特点点头，“我讨厌被欺骗，斯蒂夫。我的人生已经是一场骗局了，那些记忆都是假的，我不知道该相信什么。我想信任你们……至少你们还是我能相信的。但是……但是如果你们也对我撒谎，我还能相信谁？” 

他仰头灌了一口啤酒，“也许曾经的鹰眼可以跟你们这样相处，但是我不能。” 

“不，克林特，我们不是这样。托尼只是……他不知道该做什么。”斯蒂夫走过来坐到克林特身边，“他在恐惧，你知道……就剩下我们了。” 

  

是啊， **仅剩的复仇者。**

  

斯蒂夫说，“托尼不知道自己会发生什么事。浩克消失了，托尔变成了凡人，娜塔莎在……衰老……” 

“衰老？” 

“她被注射过一种血清，用以长期保持身体巅峰状态。而我……我大概会变成原来的我。”斯蒂夫停顿了一下，攥了攥拳头。“但是托尼不知道自己将发生什么，也许碎弹片可以直接杀死他，也许他会变成白痴。他很焦虑……” 

“但是他什么都不说。我理解，”克林特的手指沿着玻璃杯边滑动，“在这点上，他跟鹰眼很像。” 

是的，视频中他看到过太多次鹰眼在自己的房间偷偷处理伤口。他们不希望让别人担心，从不示弱。 

  

“是你们很像。”斯蒂夫纠正他说，“克林特，你就是你自己。” 

“不，我是……我想想，我是该死的琼斯、约翰、怀特、杰克还有什么的记忆综合体。”抱歉，克林特并不想对离世的人不敬。 

斯蒂夫不赞成地摇头，“克林特，他们说记忆改变一个人，但是我相信除了记忆，有些事情是不会变的。你内心的东西，还有，灵魂。” 

“灵魂？” 

真是老派的安慰话，克林特忍不住打趣，“你能看出我的灵魂和鹰眼的灵魂是一样？透过你四倍的视力？” 

斯蒂夫显然不觉得有趣，他严肃地说，“你就是鹰眼，你没有变过。” 

“为什么这样说？”克林特别过脸，斯蒂夫的视线让他感到难过。 

**他们不可能是相同的人。他们拥有不同的记忆，不同的人生。** ****

“我曾经过于苛责他。他是个爱现的家伙，不管做什么都要耍帅。不听管教擅作主张，关键时刻又是最好的士兵。他是个矛盾体。”提起鹰眼，斯蒂夫忍不住嘴角挂上微笑，“我知道他希望获得关注，可是我不能让他以为这样做是正确的。所以，我偶尔鼓励，更多时候选择无视。” 

“我猜……他会变本加厉，直到把你惹毛了。” 

斯蒂夫大笑，“是的，没错。”他伸手够过一个空杯，倒满伏特加，在克林特冲他挑眉的时，无辜地耸肩，“超级英雄都这么做。” 

克林特举起杯表示赞同，斯蒂夫喝了一大口，表情却在说这玩意跟白水差不多。 

“你让我明白我犯下了什么样的错误，我一直在忽略他，不，忽略你的本性，克林特。你只是想抓住一些你认为可以拥有的东西。” 

  

克林特干咽了一口，“好吧，但鹰眼是个英雄，而我不是。” 

  

“别看轻自己，克林特。”斯蒂夫说，“你刚出院就救了鲍勃，冒着生命危险。你可以逃跑的，但是你回去救了他。琼斯、约翰还有你记忆中的其他人做不出那样的牺牲。只有你，鹰眼。” 

_只有你，鹰眼。_

_只有你，鹰眼。_ __

_阿莫拉就是那样说的，“只有你是复仇者中最没用的凡人。我要你的记忆有什么用？”_ __

_“你说的是需要一个人的记忆，又没指名点姓。先到先得，我先说了，就是我。”_ __

_“我要的是托尔。”_ __

_“那去重新领号排个队吧。”_ __

_“你会后悔的。”_ __

_“后悔？为什么？你打算把我变成痴呆还是什么？”_ __

_“哦，不，亲爱的，那样就太甜蜜了，我将要给你的是你永远无法拥有的东西。”_ __

_“如果你把这叫做报复……”_ __

_“你会知道的，你会知道的，复仇者。”_ __

他的身体正在被慢慢抽空，又是那种熟悉的晕眩感，呼吸变得困难起来…… 

“克林特！克林特！”斯蒂夫叫着他的名字。 

“有点，头疼……一会就好。”克林特扶着斯蒂夫的肩膀，口齿不清，“最…总是这样。” 

他试图站到地面，却双腿发软几乎跌倒，还好斯蒂夫撑住了他。但是……不对劲，有什么不对。 

“没事了，我在这，克林特，冷静下来。”斯蒂夫吃力地用双臂环住他的身体。哦，上帝啊。克林特意识到 **它再次发生了。** ****

“斯蒂夫……？” 

他反手握住眼前男人的手臂。对方吃痛地微微皱眉，“是…是我，克林特，我很好，我没事。” 

怎么可能没事！ 

现在斯蒂夫看起来就像个营养不良的少年，瘦弱的四肢似乎稍稍用力就能折断。 

“我不知道怎么就发生了……我……”克林特的话噎在了喉咙里，这是他第一次真正面对阿莫拉的诅咒的后果。 

“别慌，克林特，我们会解决的。”斯蒂夫承诺说，似乎也在安慰自己，但是他的声音依然有力，“贾维斯，召集复仇者到会议室，马上。” 

而人工智能并没有任何回应。 

“贾维斯……？” 

克林特拒绝去想最坏的可能。 

但是，很明显，贾维斯消失了。 

  


TBC


	11. Chapter 11

  


[二十一] 

  

事到如今，已经没有必要再隐瞒。 

克林特告诉了鲍勃所有的事。 

他朋友当然不相信，坚持认为克林特是脑袋开窍，知道怎么玩那些超级英雄同人文了，甚至让他整理出一个文字版放到网上求填梗。 

“必须要求写得足够狗血，误会和背叛是肯定要的，而且作为主角，怎么能不发展一下感情线呢！”鲍勃不满地指出，在一张纸上画起逻辑关系图。 

“比如，鹰眼喜欢美国队长却误会他跟钢铁侠在一起，自己只好接受了雷神的求爱，万万没想到绿巨人和黑寡妇会对他翻脸；而队长因嫉妒决定跟雷神决战争夺鹰眼，结果误伤了钢铁侠；最后，鹰眼为了不让爱的人们因为他自相残杀，毅然决然选择放弃记忆，忘记一切重新开始……嗯嗯嗯，要这样的节奏，大家才会有兴趣去看。男主必须杰克苏才行，明白了吗？” 

深深的绝望感浇了克林特一头。他是因为什么跟鲍勃成为好朋友的？智商和下限的优越感？ 

  

好吧，克林特只能动用 **武力** 了！ 

感谢他的肌肉记忆，劈开一把木椅不成问题，把叉子掷入墙内也是小菜一碟。克林特真奇怪自己这半年里为什么没留意如此明显的“天赋”——从任何一个角度扔垃圾都能正中桶心。 

“喔………” 

鲍勃嘴巴张了好久才决定伸手去戳克林特的胳膊，“这是因为吃了复仇者的食物吗？”他喃喃说，“我如果多吃点是不是也能有超能力……” 

“不是超能力，鹰眼没有超能力。我要怎么做你才相信我说的话？”克林特头疼地问，把可乐瓶盖弹入了房间对面的杂物筐内。 

鲍勃沉默了片刻，然后突然向后撤了两大步，迟疑地问道，“所以……你要杀我灭口了？” 

“什么？不，我为什么那样做？” 

“那么我就是要被洗脑了？你会戴上墨镜，掏出记忆棒，咔嚓一闪。” 

“鲍勃，我不会那样做，如果你认真听了我刚才说的话。”克林特受伤地看向鲍勃，“我只是想……跟你说再见。” 

“再见？”鲍勃反应过来，“因为你变成了鹰眼，所以瞧不上跟平民做朋友？” 

克林特摇头说，“当然不是。我……我不确定记忆恢复后，是否还能记得这半年的事，毕竟一切都是假的。” 

“哦，你不能那样说！至少我们的友情是真的！”鲍勃气鼓鼓地双手叉腰，“你……我……该死的，我们是朋友。我的朋友是克林特·巴顿，我才不管什么鹰眼！”等等，这不在预料之内，他哥们应该手舞足蹈狂喜地向他要求鹰眼签名才对。 

这真是…… 

克林特忍不住给了鲍勃一个结实的拥抱。 

“这样太娘娘腔了。”他哥们小声抱怨，但没有拒绝。 

“闭嘴，鲍勃，否则我以后拒绝给你签名。” 

  

而后，鲍勃就被神盾局特工接走了，这是克林特目前想到唯一能保证他安全的地方。 

是的，失去了复仇者的复仇者大厦会成为敌人重点打击的目标。超级恶棍们迟早会发现这件事，只是时间问题。 

  

托尼较为平静地接受了贾维斯消失的事实。而那还不是最糟糕的，按托尼描述，现在他的脑子无法把制造铠甲的知识拼凑在一起，他知道所有流程和细节，但就是无法将它们串在一起。 

“但是就算没了战甲，我还是发明家、慈善家、百万富翁和花花公子。”托尼端着红酒杯靠在沙发上，努力让全身每一个毛孔都散发出有钱人的味道。 

“依然那么自大，斯塔克。”娜塔莎半眯着眼睛望向窗外，她现在已经接近70岁了，她很喜欢托尔送给她的摇椅。 

娜塔莎是唯一不在乎克林特是否能恢复记忆的人。她告诉克林特，她爱他，像爱家人那样爱，所以她既不是神盾立场，也不是复仇者立场，她会站在克林特那边。 

_“就算你知道了自己是鹰眼，你仍然可以选择过一种新的人生。”她刚回到复仇者大厦时，头发还没有全白，“你的大脑曾经被控制过，现在记忆又被篡改，你恢复后还能相信自己吗……”_

  

“哦，女士，你知道，没人能夺走我的‘自大’。”托尼抿了一口红酒，“我们还是复仇者，这点没变。” 

“我同意托尼，”斯蒂夫点头说。他找到了合身的衣服，虽然款式上看，仍然停留在上个世纪，“我们不能坐以待毙。” 

“可是我们无从下手，”布鲁斯郁闷地提醒。 

“抱歉，我还是什么都想不起来，虽然已经看过了几乎所有影像。”甚至包括有年龄限制级的那些，哦，克林特感到脸上发烫，尽量不去看向任何人。 

“实际上……” 

托尔在确认自己的大嗓门引起了全部注意后，歉意地说，“……洛基很可能知道些什么。” 

“我怎么一点也不意外。” 

托尼斜眼看向雷神，托尔茫然地挠了挠头。“他早上发了问候短信，他只有在心情好的时候这样做。但是永远失去神力不会让他心情好，所以他应该知道什么。” 

敏锐的洞察力。 

克林特问，“他说了什么？” 

托尔掏出手机，“我瞧瞧，哦，是这一条，”他逐字念出来，“你今天也做好准备老死在这个到处是低等生物的野蛮星球吗？” 

“你管这叫‘问候语’？我完全不想知道其他信息的内容了。”斯塔克无力吐槽。 

克林特无比赞同。而且神奇的是，外星神兄弟居然会使用手机发短信！没有人感到惊讶吗？ 

“我们不能放过任何线索，他现在在哪？” 

“他总是踪迹难寻，队长，”托尔叹了口气，“不过他宣称自己加入了一个叫CC的地球教派？他在那找回了‘银舌头’的感觉。” 

“银舌头……”克林特还以为自己听错了。 

大家的视线聚集过来，他解释说，“哦，鲍勃前两天提到他的竞争对手，呃，就是另一个复仇者粉丝组织里来了一位新人，就叫 _‘银舌头’。_ 那个人很强，论证了很多奇怪的主题，令人无法反驳……” 

“那是什么意思？” 

克林特拍了拍托尔的肩膀，不忍心告诉他‘银舌头’写了很多与雷神有关的主题帖。“有机会让鲍勃解释给你听。” 

  

实际上，洛基没有想象中难找。 

克林特给船长俱乐部的阿曼达打了电话。“哦，是的，洛基，他最近常来。”她似乎并不欢迎他的客人，因为邪神几乎不掏钱付账，总是靠与人辩论来获得免费酒水和食物。 

克林特毫不担心洛基在地球的生活，至少看起来，比他哥哥要适应多了。 

  

船长俱乐部今天的讨论主题是： ** _超级英雄去哪了？_** 十分应景。这些天犯罪率高升，人们对雷神锤子的热度终于冷却一些。 

  

阿曼达歉意地告诉克林特，她联系不到那位提到魔法战斗的顾客。克林特点头表示没关系，现在已经完全不重要了。 

复仇者们显然第一次来这种地方，他们对女招待身上改良的复仇者战服发出惊叹。 

“真不赖。”托尼吹了声口哨，用胳膊捅捅克林特，“如果你想按这样改鹰眼战服，我可以帮忙。” 

  

“喝点什么？”阿曼达戳着笔尖，抬眼看了看托尼，称赞说，“扮相不错，下一次有钢铁侠主题你应该参加。” 

“什么？我本来就是——” 

“我们要全员特饮，谢谢。”克林特及时制止了他。 

“你呢，帅哥，你想单点什么特别内容吗？”阿曼达转过头，胸部几乎贴在托尔的胳膊上。 

托尔点点头，拍了下桌面，“把此店最美味的食物拿上来。” 

“当然，没问题，甜心。”她笑盈盈下单去了。 

克林特嘟囔着，“这不公平，她甚至都没有让你喊口令？” 

“什么口令？” 

“复仇者集合。”克林特干巴巴说，然后，跟复仇者们好好普及了一下船长俱乐部。 

“他们这是侵权，我要保留起诉的权利。”斯塔克抱着肩哼哼，但明显不是真生气。 

  

阿曼达很快把六杯特饮端上来，依次放在他们面前， _粘腻的绿拳、队长快跑、大锤蜜蜜、啾之呻吟、忧郁铁罐，_ 除了 _逃跑新娘_ ……是的，娜塔莎现在不方便出门了，她留在复仇者大厦等候他们的消息。 

复仇者们都低头盯着自己那杯特饮。克林特咧了咧嘴，他手里的杯子是只圆滚滚的紫色肥鸟，里面应该是酒精饮料，但是却散发着紫薯和香芋的味道…… 

很好，没有一个人想去轻易尝试。除了雷神，他一口把那杯甜死人的东西咽下去，品了品味道，高兴地将杯子砸在地上，“再来一杯！” 

本性难移的阿斯加德人。 

  

“你应该适当学习一下地球礼仪，奥丁之子。”洛基从角落里走出来。他似乎并不惊讶见到他们，“你们真会挑时间，集会马上要开始了。” 

  

“集会？”克林特向窗外望去，发现街上有人群在聚集，有几个人已经举起牌子喊起口号： **超级英雄必须履行义务！** 而超级英雄反对派们则在庆祝胜利。 

  

他看到本恩的父母也站在反对派的队伍里，他们没有注意到他。克林特瑟缩了一下，感到喉咙发干，他现在知道了，那男孩的腿是被鹰眼射下的机甲碎片砸伤的。 

  

克林特想知道鹰眼会不会在某个夜晚想起那些被他无辜牵连的人……也许，他们每个人心里都会有一张名单。 

  

人群很快挤满了整个街道，支持派和反对派再次发生冲突，警察封锁了街区，但无法阻拦情绪激动的人们向复仇者大厦涌去。那里已是空城，没人守卫，只有躺在摇椅上的娜塔莎。 **她会有危险！**

“你们去找娜塔莎。”斯蒂夫同样意识到了，他对布鲁斯和斯塔克说，“我们想办法拖延时间。” 

  

克林特和托尔试图冲到人群的最前面。不少店铺的玻璃被砸碎，汽车警报声此起彼伏，有人开始向四周建筑扔酒瓶燃烧弹。 

斯蒂夫喘着气在四散的人群中穿梭，他张开瘦弱的手臂挡住了其中一个光头，“请停下来——”他盯着壮汉手中还未点燃的啤酒瓶说，“你不该那样做。” 

“你是干什么的！”光头壮汉一拳挥过去，斯蒂夫向后摔倒在地上。 

“斯蒂夫！” 

托尔冲过来一脚把那个光头踹晕，克林特把瘦小的男人扶起来，“你怎么样？” 

斯蒂夫摇了摇头，苦笑说：“我已经快忘记上一次发生这种事是什么感觉了。” 

  

克林特皱了下眉头，转身从一个集会者手里抢过扩音筒，爬上路边的高台，大声对所有人喊话，“快停下来！你们这样做毫无意义！超级英雄不能解决你们的问题……请住手！你们在毁坏自己的城市！” 

四周的人仅安静了几秒立刻把矛头转向了他。 

“我的妻子被人劫持的时候他们在哪？她高呼救命的时候复仇者在哪？” 

“他们不是救世主吗？他们不是要拯救世界吗？为什么他们现在躲起来了！” 

“超级英雄必须履行义务！” 

“没有人有义务对你们负责！”克林特怒吼出来，“你们不能把希望全部寄托在别人身上，你们不能坐在那等着有人从天而降带你脱离苦海，你们可以靠自己！” 

  

“说得真好听。”刚才被托尔踹晕的光头不知什么时候清醒过来，在他身边聚集了五六个体格相仿的壮汉。 

而托尔和斯蒂夫……正被那伙人强迫跪在地上，脖子和手腕被绳索勒住，完全动弹不得。 

  

“不需要超级英雄，哈？”光头从兜里掏出一把折刀，贴在斯蒂夫白皙的脖颈上，“你准备自己救他，还是准备大喊救命乞求帮忙？” 

  

“放、开、他、们！”克林特咬着牙齿，攥拳从高台上跳下来。 

光头把刀子向斯蒂夫脖子上又压下去几分，“你以为自己是谁，复仇者吗？” 

“你说对了，我是复仇者，”克林特吸了口气，“你不会想惹怒鹰眼。”他从花坛捡起几块鹅卵石放在手心里掂了掂分量。 

“你是鹰眼，那我就是美国队长了。”那伙人哄笑起来，“射箭的，你的弓在哪？” 

“我不需要。”克林特冷静地说，几块石头飞了出去，光头和他的同伙瞬间栽倒在地，捂住眼睛哀嚎。 

  

“地球人真是没用。” 

  

从空中传来一个声音。克林特抬起头，阿曼达漂浮在他们上方，她的容貌在慢慢变化成另外一个金发绿眼的女人。 

  

“阿莫拉！” 

托尔震惊地停下解开斯蒂夫绳索的动作。阿莫拉发出一阵狂笑，抬起右手，一道金光在克林特眼前炸开。 

  


  

[二十二] 

  

克林特睁开眼，发现自己躺在山坡上，满山是紫色和白色的小花，一望无际。 

阿曼达，不，阿莫拉站在不远处。她面前竖立着一块巨大的水晶，那里面有团紫色的雾在翻腾，像极了棉花糖。克林特甩甩头，放弃了这个可笑比喻。 

  

“这里是什么地方，托尔他们在哪？” 

  

“他们都还活着，”阿莫拉指尖轻轻触碰着水晶，“你想找回的记忆就在你眼前。”克林特眨了眨眼， **真棒，我脑子里就是一堆棉花糖。**

  

她温柔地冲他微笑，“跟我做最后一笔交易，你就可以永远快乐下去……” 

  

“我拒绝。”克林特坚定地说，“我要拿回我的记忆，他们需要我。” 

  

“他们需要你？”阿莫拉弯起嘴角，嘶嘶地说，“你真的希望这样？”她的手掌划过水晶，一小团淡紫色的雾浮在她的掌心。 

  

阿莫拉挥动手臂，那团雾气飘过来，钻进了克林特的眼中。一瞬间，剧痛席卷了全身。 

无数画面闪过，他的脑袋被父亲的酒瓶砸得生疼；他饿了很久，整整一周只啃到一块冰冷的面包；无止境的战斗，无可避免的刑讯；那些他不想回忆的片段…… 

“不——”克林特尖叫起来。 

然后，所有的疼痛都消失了。 

但那种感觉……那种灵魂在碎裂的感觉让克林特跪在地上全身颤抖不停。 

  

“感受到了吗？”阿莫拉蹲下来，抚摸他的脸颊，声音充满怜悯，“那只是你记忆中微小的部分。你的记忆充满了痛苦，我帮你抹去了它。” 

  

“那是属于我的东西。”克林特努力吸着气，试图让自己镇定下来，“我不会让你拿它去伤害我的朋友。” 

阿莫拉眯起了眼睛，“你的朋友？他们告诉你实情了吗？他们想要的是鹰眼，你不是鹰眼。” 

“我是鹰眼，我只是被你骗走了记忆。” 

“不，那是你的选择，是你破坏了我的好事，不过结果却意外的有趣。”她站起身再次走向水晶，“不同记忆能引发不同的结果，我原本打算利用托尔去对抗奥丁……却没想到你的记忆能让所有超级英雄失去能力。” 

  

克林特惊愕地抬起头，阿莫拉发出残酷的笑声，“如果我告诉你的朋友，是你的潜意识在否认他们的存在……你认为他们会有什么反应？” 

  

“你再也骗不了我，阿莫拉。”克林特勉强站直身体，强迫自己看起来充满自信。对，就像鹰眼经常做的，他开始有些理解了。 

  

“把记忆还给我。你说你需要心甘情愿奉献的记忆，但它不是了。” 

  

阿莫拉简直难以置信，她愤怒地飞到半空，金发在风中飞舞。“我给了你一切！克林特·巴顿！那些你永远得不到的，你渴求已久的……为什么，你居然想放弃？” 

  

“因为那些快乐是假象，那是……像毒品带来的幻觉。”克林特攥了攥拳头，低头望着自己脚上的帆布鞋，大概变回鹰眼后它们就要被扔进垃圾箱了。“它们之所以存在，是因为你用了所有谎言去支撑。” 

  

“但是我可以让它成真，克林特。”她诱惑着，飘到他身边，贴着他的耳朵像蛇般嘶语。“而这一次，我可以同时替换整个复仇者的记忆，没有痛苦，只有幸福……你想跟他们在一起，你们可以在一起。” 

“那不一样……” 

“当然不同，你和你的朋友，不再有悲剧的童年，你们拥有正常的人生。难道这不够好？” 

“他们有责任，我……有责任去……” 

“保护地球，保护人类？” 

“是的。”克林特点了点头，阿莫拉看了他一眼，而后发出冷笑，“我以为你没那么笨，作为一个旁人早该看透这些无聊的拯救游戏。” 

她说，“你看到那些普通人如何利用他们，背叛他们。”她说得有些洋洋得意，“如果不是因为你认识了鲍勃，你甚至也对他们毫不关心。” 

克林特哑口无言。没错，如果不是鲍勃，他也许并不想了解那些超级英雄。 

但是…… 

“我敬佩他们，如果他们陷入困境……” 

“你什么也没做，克林特，别欺骗自己，”阿莫拉板起面孔，“你的生活可以很完美，我可以给你更好的记忆。” 

“够了，阿莫拉，你无法动摇我的选择。”克林特深吸了一口气，“我拒绝让你拥有我的记忆，把它还给我。” 

“好吧，既然你如此坚持，那么……”阿莫拉危险地眯起眼睛，“拿起你的弓吧。” 

  

又是一道金光。 

  

再睁开眼，克林特发现自己站在复仇者大厦的天台外。阿莫拉浮在半天，她身后很远的地方飘浮着五个光球，那光球之中，是复仇者们！ 

他们徒劳地在里面敲打、叫喊，那东西不受任何影响，也没声音能从里面传出来。 

只有阿莫拉的笑声格外刺耳，“鹰眼，你不会被这点难度难倒，对不对？” 

吧嗒一声。 

黑色的弓箭盒落在克林特脚边。 

  

“我不会告诉你要射中什么，但是你只需要用到一支箭。如果你成功了，你拿回自己的记忆；如果失败，他们就会从这里摔下去。” 

“这不公平！” 

“哦，什么是公平……你现在还有放弃的机会，那么我也会拿走他们的记忆。然后，他们就可以陪伴你一起度过普通人的一生。” 

“我为什么相信你？” 

“因为你别无选择。” 

阿莫拉消失在半空。 

  

**好吧，镇定点，克林特。** 他尝试做了几个深呼吸， **你能行。** ****

他望着远处的光球，该死的，他根本不知道要选哪一个。而且，实在太远了。克林特不确定只靠肌肉记忆就能射到那些光球。 

毕竟他、他还不是鹰眼。 

他做不到。 

  

克林特垂下头，失去性命还是失去记忆，这不是个难选的题目，斯蒂夫他们会理解的……只要他们还能活下去。只要他们还活着， **记忆是可以一起创造的……** ****

哦，就是这样，克林特领悟过来。复仇者们并没有真的放弃鹰眼……他们只是……只是…… 

  

“说起来……在正式开始前，你可能希望看看这个。”洛基不知又从哪个角落里钻出来，他指尖夹着一封淡紫色的信封。洛基将信封递给克林特，顺势俯身在他唇上轻轻一啄，“这回我们两不相欠了，我的小鹰。”然后，头也不回地离开。 

克林特愣了几秒，舔了下嘴唇，难道洛基也参加了复仇者亲吻大赛？ 

  

信封上的字迹不算工整 ** _：“未来的我亲启！”_**

克林特吞咽了一口，觉得自己抽出信纸的手在发颤。 

  

_“嗨 ~~英俊潇洒的我自己，感觉还好吗？_

_我但愿自己还叫克林特_ _·_ _巴顿，这名字不错，如果你换了名字，那就改回来。_

_那么，既然你看到了这封信，说明现在是个紧急情况。它被我藏得很深，除了我自己，只有魔法能把它找到。我认识会魔法的混蛋不算多，那肯定是大麻烦了。_

_我姑且预计，现在你就处于这样的情况下。_

_被迫要射点什么？我们不太经常处于这样的情况。瞧瞧，我用了“我们”。斯蒂夫总教育我不要太“独”，功劳是大家的，可是我从来不争啊。希望他跟你谈过了，希望你……希望你不是很渴望他的目光，如果你明白我说什么。_

_如果没有，那我就放心了。_

_不会重蹈覆辙。_

_我知道，那并不丢人，而且我敢打赌，他肯定也没少偷看我们的屁股。只是我们有我们的骄傲，在他没想通之前，我们可以保持沉默。_

_好吧，我啰嗦了，这么紧张的时刻，说多一点，其实可以更放轻松。我觉得不管我们变成什么样，这样做总没错。_

_有那么一瞬间，如果时间没那么紧迫，我希望你能录一段影像给我，或者写几个提示，以防止我会忘记我们的生活。_

_我已经……不，应该是即将忘记我的人生，如果有一天我们记忆恢复了，我不想忘记你。嘿，你就是我，没错。_

_当然，如果你不想成为我也没关系。娜塔莎肯定是你的支持者。是的，我认为她总是希望我能过另一种生活。她肯定是最坚定挺你的那个。_

_斯塔克一定希望我回来，浩克也是，但是托尔和布鲁斯会尊重你的意见。你应该见过了浩克，我猜你很意外那个大个子喜欢你。最后……好吧，还是要提到罗杰斯。还是，你已经叫他斯蒂夫了？_

_我期望他会对你好一些。应该会好很多吧，我猜不出还能出现一个更糟糕的我，还会有让他更头疼的我。_

_对了，还有，如果神盾的人在你周围，你最好少听他们的意见。不是我说，我吃过亏。当然寇森除外，但是去他们的，我都要失去记忆了。_

_好吧，最后，现在是你的选择，她让你射箭对吗？如果我猜对了，轻给自己一点掌声。我就知道那个女巫会忍不住玩弄这个。_

_勇敢的张开你的弓。_

_你就是我，你是鹰眼，我们从来都是正中靶心，我们目标明确，从不失误。因为我们就是因此而生。_

_无论你成长为谁，我相信我们的灵魂会因它共鸣。_

_克林特，克林特·巴顿，来吧，让他们瞧瞧。_

_谁才是世界第一弓箭手。”_

  

  

“哦，我开始喜欢这家伙了”，克林特大笑着，蹭了蹭眼角。“来吧，让他们看看。”他突然浑身充满了力量。 

  

克林特举起弓，深深吸了一口气，把前面五个光球的位置印在脑中。然后，缓缓闭上眼睛。 

  

**他打算赌一把。** ****

  

  


TBC


	12. Chapter 12

[尾声] 

  

“请拿好，谢谢惠顾！” 

  

克林特将一支棉花糖递给对面的顾客，她对着他，不，对他旁边的金发大个子收款员露出了羞涩的微笑，扔下一张带号码的小纸条转身跑走了。 

  

“第17张，”托尼抱怨地在手写板上记下一笔。毫无疑问，本月最受欢迎店员肯定是托尔了。“为什么！托尼·斯塔克坐在这里居然没人搭讪，人们都瞎了吗？” 

“大概他们以为你只是个COSER，”布鲁斯现在对这些词汇应用自如。他合上手里的书，望了望窗外，“娜塔莎进货还没回来，”但听起来并不担心。 

  

“她的进货渠道一向神秘。”寇森边说边举起马克杯朝柜台前的克林特晃了晃，后者翻了个白眼，端起咖啡壶走过去给他续满，忍不住发出抱怨，“我给了你一张VIP卡，寇森，你居然好意思每次来只点续杯产品。” 

寇森回给他一个虚伪的笑容，“斯蒂夫最近很少参加商业活动，美国队长周边的钱又涨了。” 

“哦~那太糟糕了，发生了什么事？”布鲁斯困惑地望向克林特，可惜伪装并不成功。 

克林特才不会上当，对他做了个鬼脸，“你们自己去问队长。” 

“会不会跟他决定加入 _复仇者热吻高手大赛_ 有关？”布鲁斯是不打算放过他了。好吧，克林特的错，上周不该跟浩克玩得太欢，耽误了博士的试验进度。 

但那不是克林特一个人的错！ 

所有超级英雄恢复能力的头两天，都表现得像梦游一般。克林特只是陪陪大家伙，让那段时间变得好过。他可不是为了躲避美国队长。 

  

哦，忘记说了，他的记忆找回来了。然后……似乎他跟半年前没什么变化，除了需要多一些时间恢复训练，以及拥有了一家甜品店。 

不对，实际上，克林特·巴顿失去了他的小店。因为20平米的地方可塞不下那么多复仇者，还有其他的超级英雄也来凑热闹。克林特的甜品店几乎成了超级英雄的秘密据点。 

然后，斯塔克卑鄙地以复仇者广场翻新修装为名，擅自更改了合同，把克林特小店的平米数后面多加了两个零。 

很好，现在，克林特的新甜品店变成两层楼高了。 

这意味着他不能只卖棉花糖、柠檬汁和手工冰淇淋，他需要更多的甜品和店员。他恨这个！所以，那些希望这家店维持下去的超级英雄会每周轮值来店里当班，薪水当然是由斯塔克来发。 

哦，皮特·帕克是来得最勤的，那孩子相当高兴自己多了一个打零工的地方，就是斯塔克给他按时薪结算，多少有点欺负人。 

但是跟鲍勃相比，蜘蛛侠的待遇也算不错了。鲍勃·史密斯被招入了神盾，目前还在领实习工资。他的工作内容就是监控网络，比如追踪CC组织里的“银舌头”的最新动态——关于爆料女巫阿莫拉被火焰巨人苏尔特尔如何惩罚的技术讨论帖。 

他们还是好朋友，经常一起吃午餐，而鲍勃依然没有放弃约娜塔莎的念头。这点真的很可怕。 

  

哦，谢天谢地，克林特记住了半年里发生过的每一件事。是的，他当然记得自己吐槽的那些关于超级英雄不靠谱的话，不过，他可不在乎。不是所有人都能领略鹰眼的魅力。 

只要， **他在乎的人知道就够了。** ****

  

克林特无意识地摸着右臂那块疤，然后听到寇森对布鲁斯说，“如果斯蒂夫真的参赛，那我们以后就要过苦日子了，你知道弗瑞投了多少钱在黑寡妇身上吗？” 

“嘿，我觉得我的自尊心在今天宣告死亡了。”斯塔克显然认为他应该是被投注最多的对象。 

“你是自作自受，”克林特用抹布快速擦过桌面，“谁让你的人工智能把那封信扫描后群邮给所有人了。” 

“因为没人提醒他那上面写着‘队长喜欢我们的屁股’，”斯塔克毫无悔意。 

克林特冷哼一声，把抹布摔在桌面上，“托尔，收摊了！今天提早闭店！” 

斯塔克被推出大门时还不忘烦人地嚷嚷，“别忘了你的店租是交给谁的！” 

  

好吧，当然是该死的斯塔克集团。 

  

克林特闷闷不乐地一个人拖着地板。他有点生气，但是无法判断是因为谁。好吧，他是在躲斯蒂夫，可没有那么认真，你知道，如果斯蒂夫真的想找克林特谈谈，机会还是很多的。 

但是他没有。 

砰砰砰传来敲门声，布鲁斯又把书忘在这里了？ 

“呃……娜塔莎让我把这些送过来。” 

斯蒂夫肩上扛着一个高高的纸箱，也许是提着重物一路走上来，他的脸颊有点发红，胸肌在紧绷的白色T恤下微微起伏着。克林特舔了舔嘴唇。 

“放在这里就好，”他接过箱子，放在操作间的货架上，然后回身靠在那上面，对斯蒂夫说，“现在关店了。” 

“哦……”斯蒂夫眨了下眼睛，神色变得尴尬，“抱歉，我没打算耽误你的时间。” 

克林特用一只手撑住脸，摇了摇头，“天啊，斯蒂夫，我在告诉你我现在下班了。” 

斯蒂夫摸了摸鼻子，不确定地问，“那么你……想去吃点什么吗，克林特？” 

“这是个约会吗？”克林特双手一撑坐到了付款台上，“我可是很难甩掉的，队长。”他仰头挑衅地看向 **他的队长** 。 

斯蒂夫露出微笑，“我知道，你从不掉队，除非是你想离开。”他走向前，把克林特困在自己的双臂间，“不过这一次，我不会让你有任何机产生那种念头。” 

“这是个承诺？” 

“看在你请我喝过柠檬汁的份上。” 

“可是你给我的莴苣沙拉实际上被鲍勃…唔嗯……” 

好吧，食物的问题可以留在明早起床后再谈了。 

  

END 

  

  

  

  


后面是番外


End file.
